Dreamwatcher
by Neo Yi
Summary: Knuckles and Amy romance. LAST CHAPTER! Final battle, Final Romance and I'm done with this fic!
1. DreamCatcher Saga: Unforgiving Act

Dreamwatcher…

Unforgiving Act: Part 1

This is actually a fic based on a couple no one really does…Knux/Amy. Yea, you heard right, I like this couple, so there. Since this is taken place in my own Sonic universe, there a couple of things to note…

It takes place at least 2 years since SA1, it's a Segasonic/Archie mix (but no Julie-Su, sorry), Knuckles is royalty of Angel Island (he also has sisters), it takes place on Earth, of course, the future…and plenty more surprises told throughout the story. Enjoy and review! Oh, please don't complain about my grammer, I was never good at it. Oh, in the end of each fic will be a profile of the main characters. Most stories are in first person view…maybe third person if I feel like it…all flashbacks are in third person…

"It is amazing how love can be so tricky. 

You find that one person who you think

You'll be with, only to discover that he

Has kept something precious from you.

You trusted him, yet he holds back. Can

You be forgiving? Can you accept his 

Apologize, a friend whom you were with since

The beginning…can you let it all go….

Or runaway from your past….?" 

*Knuckles' POV*

Roses were always her favorite. They bloomed quite nicely this time of the year. I should give some to her….if she even wants to talk to me. We haven't talked after that…incident. I feel so guilty. How could I have done this to her!? I care so much for her, yet I acted like a complete fool! Made the worst mistake ever! I was walking around Station Square city when I saw Amy's apartment. I sighed and slowly went up the stairs. My arm reached far to ring the intercom, but it was shaking. I had to apologize though, so I slowly rang the intercom, sweat dripping down my face.

"Hello?" came the most beautiful voice.

I froze, not knowing what to say.

"Hello?" she was becoming rather annoyed. I sighed, took a deep breath and answered.

"Am…Amy?" I squeaked.

"…..What are you doing here?" she was mad.

"I..I came to apologize!" I was blushing, "Please, Amy, I'm so sorry! I really am."

"Go away!" she screamed, "I don't want you!"

"Amy, I'm your friend and I never meant to hurt you!" I shouted.

"But you did!" Her voice was starting to break.

"Please, can't I make this up for you!?" I was desperate. Silence broke and I waited for an answer, then I saw her come down the stairs. Was she going to forgive me? She was carrying a bucket. Huh? She came out the door, gave me a look of anger, and splashed water at me from the bucket, then she went back in. 

I hung my head low. I didn't care if I was wet. It seemed my friendship with Amy was over. I left to go home back to Echidnaopolis on Angel Island. I didn't feel like going home, so I sat on a bench. 

"Girl trouble?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Constable Remington. He was in causal, lots of black and blue on his outfit. Geez, he could be mistaken for a goth.

"Remington?" I was quite surprised, "Is that you?"

"If it isn't, someone's got some explaining to do." Remington grinned, he does that a lot, "So, couldn't get her to forgive you, eh?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Why the hell is she so mad at you?" Remington asked, "What did you do?"

"….I…"I began, "….It's a long story."

"I got all day." Remington sat down next to me.

"I never told her…she was the princess of the Miracle Planet." I lowered my head.

"Hmmm…that wasn't very long. " Remington sighed, "How long have you been keeping this a secret from her?" 

"….About a decade." I blushed.

"Damn." Remington shook his head, "A lot of things happen to us a decade ago. I was separated from my family, had amnesia…took me that whole decade to regain it back."

Remington was the son of Kragok, once the current master of the Dark Legion before he died a couple of months ago trying to protect Remington. The Dark Legion lives on the other side of Angel Island with their city of Necronopolis. Currently, we are trying ways to reunite with each other. Remington is suppose to be the next heir, but it feels as though he has no desire to rule. 

"Hello!?" Remington waved his hand over my face, "Where did you run off to?"

"Huh, oh, sorry." I blushed again. 

"Girls hold a lot of grudges…I think." He shrugged, " I don't know…I never really dated. I mean, I'm not planning on marrying."

"She won't forgive me, she rejected all my presents…she really hates me." I groaned, "As if life wasn't already unfair!" I moaned some more.

"Maybe you should go home." Remington suggested.

"I don't feel like it." I sighed, "My family will just ask what's wrong and I don't feel like telling."

"Isn't that better then not telling at all?" Remington asked.

"I know…but still." I looked at him with deep sadness in my eyes.

"Well, I can't really can't do anything." Remington shook his head.

"I don't want you to." I answered, "…Maybe I will go home." I left the bench, waved good-bye and headed out.

Echidnaopolis was such a rich city. I haven't seen it for over 10 years, but I still remembered most of the locations by heart, including the library. I would always go there and read the thousands of books located in there. Sure, the library in the palace was much bigger, but that place helped me think. I wonder if it will now. I walked over and went inside. Most of the people were happy to see me. They bowed down to me and called me, "Guardian Prince." I sighed. After 10 years, I wasn't used to the royal treatment as I was back when I was a child. I curled up on those beanie bag chair thingies and stared outside the huge window. It was peaceful. There was some trees and flowers…roses, to be precise. Seeing those flowers hurt me greatly, so I stared at the ceiling, hoping my pain would go away…but I thought nothing but her…and the day when we first met….

16 years ago…

"Father, where are we going?" Little four year old Knuckles stared out the window of the royal airplane they were in. Little Knuckles was all dressed up. He had on a gold crown that his ancestors wore. His outfit was a bold red, Chinese outfit., along with gold trimming. He didn't have his trademark mittons, but rather, black gloves. Knuckles always loved his outfits…he was proud of his heritage and nationality. (He was Chinese.)

"We are going to a planet, a rare planet." Guardian King Locke answered. He fixed his crown a bit. Wearing a green Chinese outfit, his violet cape was crumbled from the airplane seat. His boots were knee length and green, also with gold trimming on top. 

"Father, we're not on a spaceship, how will we get to another planet?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, this planet is located on our atmosphere." Locke answered, "This is a special planet, it is the Miracle Planet, also known as the Little Planet."

"What is so special about this planet, father?" Knuckles asked again.

"It comes once in a blue moon." Locke smiled, "Usually at the end of a month. This planet also has no time."

"No time!?" Knuckles gasped, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Locke answered once more, "The only time they have are the time stones which are well hidden in that planet."

"Wow." Knuckles gasped, "But father, why are we going to the Miracle Planet?"

"You shall see." Locke smiled, "You'll be pleasantly surprised."

The airplane whooshed over to the Miracle Planet. They landed on a city, near the palace located there. Once it did, Knuckles and his family came out, only to be greeted by a hedgehog of pink and violet somehow blended in. She wore a golden gown which sparkled from the sun. Her tiara was a matching color, glittered with jewels aplenty. 

"Ahh, nice to meet with you, Queen Thorn." Locke greeted, his wife next to him.

"King Locke, I'm so glad you could make it, and you brought the entire family." Thorn greeted back, "Come, the party's about to start."

Inside, the party has just begun. People of high class chatted away like the snobs they were. Women had on elegant dresses and hair styles, men on tuxedos, even their children were in proper wear and manner. Some were dancing in the same elegant fashion as the ones who were yakking their hearts off consisting politics and money. Knuckles clutch his father's hand tight and groomed his clothes to make it look more elegant then it already is. What he was wondering, was, what were they celebrating?

"Father, why is there a party?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a party for the newest member of the royal family of the Miracle Planet." Queen Torn answered, "One you must meet."

"I must meet?" Knuckles pointed to himself, "I'm afraid I don't recall."

"My, aren't we the intelligent one?" Thorn smiled.

"My father has educated me well." Knuckles smiled, proud of his vast knowledge.

"Yes, but don't forget about who mothers you." came in Knuckles' mother, Queen Lara-Le. She wore an elegant yellow dress, her tiara firmly on her head. Her heels were matching colors and she had on a jewel necklace and bracelets.

"And us." came Knuckles' grandfather, Master Guardian Sabre. Knuckles has a lot of grandfathers, all Master Guardians, what they are called once they handed down their guardianship and crown to their successor. 

"Come and sit before the royal court and let us rejoice on this gracious time." Thorn smiled, raising her hands. Thorn sat next to her 5 year old, son, Rob, a sea green hedgehog with only two spines. Locke sat next to his wife and even Knuckles' grandfathers each had their own chairs. Knuckles crawled onto his and noticed a pink crib next to him. It was decorated with the most pink ribbons and laces known to man. Knuckles was quite curious as to why there was a crib. Perhaps this was the person he was suppose to meet? But why a baby? Knuckles couldn't help but peek inside it, but Rob stopped him.

"Not yet." Rob said, "Until mother makes the announcement."

"Oh, okay." Knuckles nodded, then he sat down.

The party lasted for a couple more hours, Knuckles impatiently waiting until the queen made her announcement. Knuckles almost lost the nerve to stay here, but luckily, the queen rose up from her seat and started her speech.

"My fellow subjects." Thorn started, "I wish to thank you all for coming here."

The people stopped what they were doing to see the queen.

"Now, it is time we all reunite in peace." Thorn continued, "For many years, the citizens of Angel Island and the citizens of the Miracle Planet have been at war with each other. Today, that ends, as the King of Angel Island and I have signed a treaty."

The people cheered.

"But to make things even better, we have decided to bond even closer." Thorn smiled, then she went over to the crib and took out a small baby hedgehog. She was pink and tiny, "My newborn daughter, Amira Thorn Rose shall be half the key to bondness."

"And my son, Fu, is the other half." came in King Locke.

(That Chinese word translates to, "Mountain Child.")

"To this day, these two are forever more bonded as they are to be engaged and wedded upon Amira's 16th birthday." Thorn cried out. The people cheered even louder then before. 

Knuckles stare in surprise. He was to be married in 16 years!? Thorn gently placed the baby down before resuming the party again. Locke smiled at his son, Knuckles in complete silence. He made a frown. He wasn't gonna marry someone who was just born! Knuckles growled. Lara-Le noticed this, then reverted to her husband.

"Honey, are you sure we did the right thing?" Lara asked, "Knuckles seems upset."

Locke faced his frowning son.

"Why, Knuckles, whatever is the matter?" Locke asked.

"Father, I am marrying someone who's just born." Knuckles pointed, " I barely know her."

"You will." Locke answered, "She'll come visit daily as will you."

"But what if I don't like her personality?" Knuckles asked, "I wish to marry for love."

"Why don't you look at that crib and tell me you do not want to marry her?" Locke pointed. Knuckles sighed and walked over to the crib, his hatred growing every moments. He Didn't have a chance to get a good look at the baby during the speech, but he is now and when he saw it…his hatred left his body, completely. She was so…cute…and peaceful. She was sleeping, like the angel she is. Knuckles was only 4, so he didn't really understood the concept of love, but he was blushing terribly and love started to grow. Locke smiled at his success.

I woke up. How long have I been sleeping? I sighed. Memories filled my mind. My first meeting with Amy was one of pure magic. It's like she cast a spell on me to make me fall in love with her. Well, I guess it was just a crush at first, but that crush matured into pure love. My heart flew at the mere sight of Amy. it's broken now. I curled myself in the beanie bag and took a deep sigh. I was stupid o have kept this from Amy. What kind of friend was I? She doesn't deserve me. I am no fit to be her knight in shining armor, her prince…besides…wouldn't she be better off…with someone else? About two years ago, Amy was infatuated with Sonic and would do anything to get his attention. Now, she no longer acts that way as she has matured. She doesn't have any interest at the moment. She vowed to let love come to her. 

"Oh, what I wish to hold her in my arms." I groaned, "To smell her hair and just…be near her!"

But she'll never want me now, nor has she ever probably wanted me. She only considered me a close childhood friend and nothing more. Perhaps she is better off with that hedgehog, Sonic…or even Shadow, even Big, or the Chaotix, any eligible man but me! It's possible Amy might still hold feelings for him, I don't know. Know for sure that Sonic has shown some symptoms of love towards Amy. I admit, I was green with envy whenever he tried to get close to her, but I tried to hide it. I was so stupid.

"Your highness, you should go home, the library is closing." the librarian said.

"Oh….thanks." I sighed, "I should get going."

I left the library. It was sunset. I should go home before father worries. I took a deep breath and left for home. Stupid….

To Be Continued…

How did you like it? There'll be more flashbacks on the next chapter and more…so…uh…review, please!

Profile:

Full Name: Guardian Prince "Knuckles" Fu

Age: Just turned 19

Height: 4'10

Rank: Guardian Prince of Angel Island, son of Locke of the house of Tikal

B-Day: Feb.2, 2519

B-Place: Angel Palace

Nationality: Chinese

Fight: Kung Fu, Kendo

Eyes: Violet

Fur: Red

Weakness: Girls, gullible guy

Vehicle: Orange Jeep: The Tempest

Family: Locke (father), Lara-Le (mother), Wynmacher (stepfather), Piper-Le (little sister), Luna-Le (little sister), Sabre (grandfather), and countless grandfather, Jenna-Lu (grandmother)

Knuckles is the often gullible young Guardian prince of Angel Island. Growing up in a royal environment, Knuckles was taught be to be royal from day one. While his mother did most of the royal conduction towards him, his father trained him to the young apprentice Guardian he is today. Since he is of vast royalty, there are times when Knuckles sees himself higher then others, mostly towards his rival, Sonic. Knuckles is an overall nice guy with a trusting heart and deeper heart for his fair Amy Rose. Even though he is gullible, Knuckles is extremely intelligent and possess great leadership skills. Taking his job seriously, Knuckles await the day that in which he will be king of his people. He also hopes to win the heart of Amy Rose. 


	2. Kiss from a Rose

Dreamwatcher

Kiss from a Rose: Part 2

"Can you feel the bond?

The bond we share?

We wake up together and

Hope to see the roses bloom.

I may be different, but we have 

The same…the same flow…

I wish to experience love with 

You…I do…"

Author's Notes: Thank you for the kind compliments you have given me. As promised, part 2 along with another flashback. It's cute, well, I hope it is. Oh...incase you have no clue who the hell Bean and Bark is when I mention them in this fic….they appeared in the Sonic the fighters game. I want to put in as much of the SegaSonic as I can…and yes, Fang the Sniper will also be here and even Eggman! For now, enjoy the story!

*Amy's POV*

Stupid echidna. What was he doing thinking he can just lie to me and hope everything will be peachy keen?! Does he take me for a fool!? We've been friends for so long…longer then I though and he goes and drop this bombshell on me! If I was evil or anything of that sort, I would have barbequed him with my magic or turn him into something unnatural, but no…I would never do that. We've been together for so long now…and after all that time…he lies to me! I hate him! All I did was crawl on my bed and cried on my pillow until it was wet from my tears. How long have I been doing this? A couple of days now, stopping only to eat and bathe and use the bathroom and such. Other then that, I stayed on my bed, clutching a Sonic doll. I have a couple, not as many as I used to as I gave them to other screaming girls obsessed with Sonic. I kept some of the rarer and nicer ones. I used to be such a giggling school girl for that blue hedgehog.

I would chase him all over the place until I can grab him by the arms in which he would have to drag me and get a crowbar to pry me off. I have a couple of other dolls of my friends: Tails, Big, Shadow, The Chaotix….Knuckles. I wanted to take them down and rip them apart, but for some reason, I didn't have the heart. The Knuckles doll just stood there on the top shelf cabinet across from me, just staring back at me….I couldn't stop staring back at it…Memories ran pass me like the wind…memories I didn't think I would remember….

About 10 years ago….

"So…this is the Palace of Angel Island?" Little 4 year Amy asked, "It doesn't look that different then our own."

"I guess not, dear." Thorn commented.

"So…I'm going to meet the guy I'm going to marry." Amy smiled.

"Yes, dear." Thorn nodded.

"Is he cute?" She asked, her light green eyes glowing with hope.

"Honey, that's for you to decide." Thorn chuckled a bit, her son, Rob also joining along.

"Oh, knock it off, you guys!" Amy crossed her arms.

The airplane landed on the palace gates where they were greeted by the head leader of the Echidna Security Team.

"Ahh, Queen Thorn, welcome to Angel Island." Sheriff Holmes came in, complete with his heavy British accent, "I shall take you the King."

Holmes lead them in the gates and inside the palace where the family passed pictures of echidnas in elegant, often Chinese-style outfits. Often in castles and palaces, knight armors grace long hallways, instead are old Chinese armor of old, each holding a sword. The entire hallway was bright red with sparkling chandeliers atop the ceiling which had simple, yet crafty artwork of old Chinese's drawing, mostly of mountains and swirly clouds and dragons. Amy was quite fascinated, she has never seen anything like it before. At the end of the hallway was the main royal room where the throne lied. On the throne was King Locke who rose from his seat upon the arrival. 

"Queen Thorn." Locke smiled, "I shall get Guardian Prince Knuckles." he turn to Holmes.

"You're dismissed."

Holmes nodded, bowed, and left.

"Knuckles, come!" Locke shouted.

After a little while, a small red figure came. Knuckles, at the age of 8, in yet another elegant Chinese outfit came. Amy cleared her throat and fixed her little lavender dress.

"Why not let the kids alone so they can spend some time together?" Thorn asked Locke.

"Agreed." Locke smiled while nodding.

"Rob, watch the children while I talk with the King." Thorn ordered.

"I shall, mother." Rob also nodded.

The adults left and Rob stood a far distance from the kids to let them have some room.

"Your brother's big." Knuckles sighed, "Only a year older, yet he's taller then me."

"Well, if you eat well, you'll be tall too." Amy giggled, "So, you're the Guardian Prince of Angel Island?"

"Yes." Knuckles answered.

"Your palace is remarkable." Amy complimented, "Your culture is very rich and beautiful."

"What culture are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not so sure." Amy shook her head, "My life is a riddle waiting to be solved."

"How so?" Knuckles asked, his curious mind growing.

"I'm not so sure…I was blessed with magic I never knew I had." Amy answered, "My mother seems to be aware of it."

"Magic?" Knuckles asked, "What kind?"

"…My mother said they are witch magic of blinding darkness." Amy answered, "But she said I am too purehearted to do any evil with my magic."

"I see." Knuckles nodded.

"I have the ability to tap into the minds of people with but a touch ." Amy continued, "I can see their mind and their future. I also use tarot cards." Amy took out her small bag and pulled out cards, her Tarot cards.

"Fascinating." Knuckles gasped, "So, you carry dark, deep powers, yet you use it for good because you have a heart as deep as the purest light?"

"I suppose so." Amy said, "My powers are growing everyday…and I also sense magic flowing in your veins as well."

"Of course, my family comes from a long line of magicians." Knuckles started, "It is rare if anyone of my family was born without magic."

"What kind of magic do you practice?" Amy asked.

"The power of the chi." Knuckles smiled, "We don't use tarot cards, but rather…parchments." Knuckles digged through his pocket and took out an ofuda, complete with Chinese inscriptions.

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

"It translate to "fire." Knuckles smiled, "So therefore, it will cast fire on my command."

"Wow, interesting." Amy gasped.

"I can sense a lot of good chi in you, Amira." Knuckles smiled.

"Please, call me Amy, Guardian." Amy smiled, slightly blushing.

"Please, call me Knuckles." Knuckles smiled, "…Amira…Amy…both names are gorgeous. Your mother chose such a lovely name."

"Oh…thank you, Guard-er…Knuckles." Amy blushed some more, "You are very kind."

"Hey, I heard it was your birthday a week ago." Knuckle smiled.

"Yes." Amy nodded, "Why bring it up?"

"Well, I should give you a present." Knuckles smiled, "And I know just what to give you, come."

Knuckles took Amy's hand and lead her our of the palace, Rob closely following behind.

The palace was a lot bigger then one would think. Knuckles explain the histories behind the palace and any paintings or pictures of his ancestors which he told with great optimism. Amy listen with fascination, Rob closely listening as well. After about an hour (it would have been shorter if Knuckles wasn't so absorbed in his history…not that Amy minded…), they reached a place Amy though was a dream…a Chinese garden, complete with mini waterfalls, mystical trees, small ponds, and even a small lake, complete with it's own river. Flowers were blooming a plenty, especially that this time of the year.

"Why…Knuckles…this place…it's…it's…"Amy was breathless, "This is an Eden!"

"And it's yours." Knuckles smiled, "I got my servants to make it extra pretty for you."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Once we marry, you can visit this everyday, so I am giving it to you." Knuckles smiled, "Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it." Amy gasped, "I would like some roses though."

"Roses?" Knuckles asked.

"They're…they're my favorite flowers." Amy smiled, "What's yours?"

"Lotus Blossom." Knuckles smiled, "They grow well in the water."

The two stared at the Garden for a long time, like in a trance. Rob couldn't help but smile at the two. At least he knew that Knuckles is a worthy gentlemen. 

Knuckles slowly looked at Amy and sighed, blushing a bit. He slowly extended his hand…until he held Amy's. Amy notice it and saw the nervous look on Knuckles. She gave a smile and held Knuckles' hand tighter.

"….Can you feel the bond?"

"…..Huh…?"

"I can feel…a lot of power…a lot of love…coming from the both of us…"

"Oh."

"Destiny works in mysterious ways, Knuckles…."

"I know…"

"I like you a lot, Knuckles….I haven't met you since I was born….I barely know you….yet, it feels as though we've been together for a long time."

"Somehow, we are…"

"It's like we met….in a previous life…."

"Perhaps we did."

"I guess….I really like you, Knuckles…I'm honored to be your…future wife…"

"….."

"…I love you…."

"Knuckles…don't say that yet…we're too young for that….just say…like….until we're older to know more about love."

"Okay…but I was being honest when I said that."

The two continued their gaze.

"I love you…"

That repeated in my head so many times….he said he loved me…does he still love me now? Well, he is trying to get me to forgive him. All the presents he spent on for me…gift baskets, dolls, roses…all in the trash can because of my hatred…would he keep sending it to me? He certainly had the money too, he could buy me limitless items until the day we both die. Why can he just give up already!? Can't he see it's pointless now? Can't he see that I don't want to be with him!? I just wanna be left alone…all alone…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I groaned and didn't wish to answer, but I did anyway. I don't know why…but I when I opened the door, I was hoping it would be Knuckles….but instead, it was Sonic.

"Amy!" Sonic smiled, "I came to see if you're okay."

"I'm…fine." I lowed my head.

"Amy….you've been here for so long." Sonic said, "I came here to take you out and have some fun, I want yo see you smile again."

"Just…you and me?" I asked.

"Nope, the others are downstairs." Sonic pointed down, "Come on…let's go have some fun."

I thought for a while.

"Amy, we worry." Sonic smiled, "Please."

I couldn't help feeling sorry for Sonic. There he is, smiling and nervous at the same time, hoping I would go out and have the time of my life. I sighed…and manage to crack a little smile…

"Let's go." I smiled.

Sonic smiled back…

Downstairs, I saw Tails, Big, Shadow, Bark and Bean, and even Rouge!

"Hey…you feeling okay?" Big asked as he lead me a hand out the door. His friend, Froggy sat on his shoulders as always. A lot of changed over the course of two years. Big always remained nice and reliable. His only change was his green hat complete with a fish on it with a matching vest and boots. 

"We're going to the café to get some sundaes!" Tails smiled.

"That's okay, right?" Bark's booming voice came in.

"I could kill for a banana split!" Bean slurped his tongue and played with his bandana. 

"I guess that's okay." I smiled.

"Well then, let's go!" Rouge smiled, "Come on, I ain't got all day, let's move it!"

I smiled a bit and we all went. I fixed my dress…it was lavender dress, the skirt puffing out like my old red one, almost the same except the different colors and the spaghetti straps attached with my dress. I sighed once again and went with my friends, almost completely forgetting about Knuckles…

To Be Continued….

Review please! Don't you wanna know happens next?

Profile:

Full Name: Princess Amira "Amy" Thorn Rose

Age: Just turned 15

Height: 4'5

Rank: Princess of the Miracle Planet

B-Day: Feb.23, 2523

B-Place: Miracle Planet

Nationality: Unknown

Fight: None yet, but she hopes to learn someday on marital arts

Eyes: Light Green

Fur: Pink

Weakness: Not as strong of a fighter as other…well…physically

Vehicle: Magic carpet: The Dreamwatcher

Family: Father unknown, Thorn (mother), Rob (older brother)

The elegant Amy Rose is as sweet as she can be. Gentle at heart, Amy cares for her friends and family and will go to great lengths to protect them. Levelheaded, she keeps the pigheaded members of her friends from doing something foolish, but when things get out of hand, Amy will come out and speak out. Mature and mysterious, Amy uses her magic for good and someday, wishes to find the person who holds the magic of purity to balance out her magic. She is purehearted and good-willed. Although, she is sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt and she doesn't understand love as much she thought she knew…she vows to let love come to her…but at this rate, she might not be with anyone!


	3. Following what Destiny wrote for us

Dreamwatcher

Following what Destiny wrote for us: Part 3

"We met at the wrong time…

Wrong place….I was suppose

To go another path, I was never

To love you…yet I did…

We grow farther apart…though we

Try to be close….Stop it…it's impossible

For us to be together again. We made our

Destiny a long time ago…and

We must follow it…"

Author's Note: Ack..sorry, but Knuckles won't be in this one! This is mostly Sonic and Amy. Don't worry, they don't do any romantic stuff together. You'll be surprised at what happens when you read this fic! I was gonna bring Eggman here, but I didn't and couldn't find the room for him here. Next time, okay? Oh, in case anyone of you haven't figured it out…I like Big the cat and can't stand it when people portray him as an idiot! He is, by no means, dumb in any way, shape, or form. He just likes the simple life! So, when you see him in this fic, you'll see that he's just like anyone of us, a great caring cat, even if he is the butt of Froggy's jokes…but then again, Froggy jokes about everyone…and yes, the frog does talk. It's better that way. Enjoy!

*Sonic's POV*

I never saw Amy so sad in her and my entire life. When I first met her in the Little Planet, I saw a cheery pink hedgehog who had the biggest crush on me ever! She'd chase me down and give me the hug of death! It's been that way for about 4 or 5 years. She was 8 when I first met her. It's kinda weird when I did meet her…

7 years ago…

Sonic, a boy only 11 at the time, was packing up a few things in his backpack.

"Sonic, where are you gong?" Little tails arrived, only a child of 3.

"Oh, I'm going to Neverlake. Sonic answered, packing a couple of canned foods.

"Oh, you want to see the Little Planet?" Tails asked, showing his vast knowledge.

"You betcha!" Sonic smiled, "It looks cool, wanna come?"

"Nah." Tails shook his head, "I got to fix the Tornado, make it work better."

"Too bad." Sonic sighed.

"Do me a favor and take lots of pictures, Sonic." Tails tossed a camera at the blue hedgehog.

"No prob." he packed the camera in, "Well, I'm off, see ya!"

"Bye, Sonic!" Tails waved.

Sonic left Tails' workshop and spent many a day running to the Neverlake. It took a week to reach there, but when he did, he was glad he made it in time because he saw…the Little Planet. There was just one difference…it was chained. That was weird. The planet had a long chain running down to the ground. Sonic made it his business to check it out by going to where the chain was. Running, he found it was planted too deep in the ground and too heavy for he alone to pull it out. Sonic sighed and decided to go up the chain. Something stinky was up. Running up the chain was no problem for him.

Sonic reached a beautiful grassy plain. He didn't see any trace of evil.

"Maybe the chain's not a bad thing." Sonic scratched his head.

He was cut short from his pondering when he heard a piercing scream. Being the hero that he is, Sonic raced over to the problem. He stopped when he saw huge robots with a pink hedgehog as their hostage.

"Where are the Time Stones?" the robots asked.

"I don't know!" She cried out, "Leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell us where the Time Stones are!"

"NOOOO!" She struggled, but the robots were too strong.

"Hey, it's rude to hurt a lady!" Sonic pointed. He took a spindash and simply buzz sawed the robots until they were nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

"You okay?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog. The little girl turned to face Sonic and her face was a bright red.

"You…you saved my life!" She gasped.

"Uh…yea." Sonic scratched his head, "I do that a lot…who are you?"

"I…I'm Amy Rose." the blushing pink hedgehog answered, "And you are…"

"Sonic's my name, destroying robots is my game!" Sonic proudly pointed to himself.

"So it is true." Amy gasped.

"True, what's true?" Sonic asked.

"I was destined to meet you …and I did!" Amy squealed, "I knew it! They told me so!"

"They?" Sonic scratched his head, "Who's they?"

"My tarot cards!" Amy smiled, "One day, they told me that I must leave to go to the Little Planet…there, I shall meet the one I'm destined to be with."

"Huh!?" Sonic stepped back.

"I would meet him during a time when the planet was in danger." Amy continued, "I saw the man who did this…he was fat and had the ugliest mustache ever!"

"Eggman!" Sonic growled, "I knew it! What does he want now!?"

"He wants the Time Stone." Amy answered.

"Time Stones!? What are Time Stones?!" Sonic practically yelled, almost begging for answers. 

"They are the only sources of time in the Little Planet, a planet that has no time." Amy answered, "I fear this…Eggman might use it to his own greed and power."

"Well, Eggman's gonna have to go through me to get these stones!" Sonic slammed his fist down, "Amy, I need you to come with me so we can locate these stones!"

"Oh, I'll go anywhere with you, Sonic." Amy said in a dream voice, blushing once more.

"Uh…" Sonic grew nervous.

That's how I met Amy. Ever since then, she's been on my tail since. It's amazing what that girl did to get near me. Although she annoyed me a lot because of that, I was always glad that she was on the team. Her magic powers were helpful throughout our times. She started of cute, but she grew to be quite the lovely lady she is now. It was when she was about 13 when I noticed she no longer went ga-ga over me. I tried to force her into talking why, but she said she wanted love to come to her. Oy, some answer. I wanted to learn more…and maybe I'll get the chance today.

"Enjoying your ice cream, Amy?" Tails asked.

"Oh, it's delicious, Tails." Amy made a weak smile.

"Yea, but you barely ate it." Rouge commented, "It's starting to melt."

"I guess I'm not all that hungry." Amy sighed.

"But strawberry's your fave ice cream, Amy." Big came in.

"It' s also your fave as well, along with the gazillions types of ice cream flavors you like." the sarcastic frog, Froggy joked.

"Froggy!" Big came in.

"I'm just not that hungry." Amy commented.

"Well, let's do something else." Bark suggested.

"Yea, let's blow stuff up!" Bean cackled.

"We're not blowing up anything, you insane duck!" Rouge hissed.

"Ooh, saucy!" Bean smiled, "See, this is why I think you and I would make a perfect pair!"

"In your dreams, quack!" Rouge crossed her arms.

"Oh, yes…I often dream about the two of us together!" Bean smiled, getting closer to Rouge.

"Okay, why do I have to sit next to him?!" Rouge pointed to Bean.

"Would you rather sit with Lard of the Rings here?" Froggy pointed to Big.

"Froggy!" Big chirped in.

"I think we should go to Twinkle Park!" I stood up, "Rollar coasters and bumper cars will cheer Amy up, eh?"

"I second it!" Tails stepped in. Good ol' Tails, always there when I need him. 

Everyone agreed and we headed for the park. 

I always loved Twinkle Park. Sure, I had evil to rid of, but I always had plenty of time to have fun! Going to Twinkle Park was always a fave thing to do. If I'm lucky, sometimes, I go in for free since I'm the hero. Heh.

"Hey, we like to go to Twinkle Park." I came in, "All of us."

"Okay, hold on, here's your ticket, have fun." He was a teenager who, unfortunately, doesn't like his job, so he has a monotonous voice.

"Ummm…don't we have to pay?" Amy came in.

"Nah…cuz' he's Sonic…and he like…saves the world and stuff." He continued his monotonous speech.

"Let's go, guys…he's always like this." I pushed the gang in.

We went in several rides, Bark threw up in a couple. Except Rouge, we all won stuffed animals for Amy who was more then happy to give away some to the little kids since she had too many. Bumper cars were one of the best…though Big and Bark were told to get out since number one…they couldn't fit in the car…and number two…they kept bumping too hard, knocking people off their car. Hoo boy. I even took a stand and went on the Merry Go Round with Amy. The rest except Tails waited until we were done riding that! Needless to say, Amy was laughing a lot. I was glad because she was happy. Happy! I felt as though I did the job right…but was it enough?

It was almost sunset and I agreed to take Amy home which puzzled the others a bit. They all waved good-bye and I told Tails that I'll meet up with him at home soon. The sun was beautiful and it made Amy from pink to bright orange. 

"So…umm…you had fun?" I asked.

"Yea, I did." Amy nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled, "It's good to see you smile again."

"…Why are you doing this, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"No reason…I just want you to be happy." I came in, "I'm your friend, I'm worried."

"…Is there anything else?" Amy smiled a bit.

"Well…I…I kinda…want to know…why…why…" I took a deep breath, "…Why you…don't have…ya know…"

"Know what?" Amy looked at me and I blushed madly.

"Ya know…have that crush on me…anymore." I tried to hide my face, "You stopped….two years ago."

"I told you already, I want love to come to me." Amy answered. Not what I wanted to hear.

"Amy, I know there's something else." I stopped and she did as well, "Please…can't you tell me?"

"…"

"Please?" I blushed some more, "Don't make me beg!"

Amy sighed.

"Alright, alright." Amy sighed.

We both sat down on a bench.

"The Tarot cards told me…you're not the one I'm destined to me with." Amy answered. That was surprising. Most of the time, the cards are right. And believe me, I've seen some of their predictions come true!

" Well, if I'm not the one…who is?" I asked.

"They said…someone the opposite of me, complete opposite in both personality and magic." Amy answered again.

"So is that why you stop chasing me around like a giggling school girl?" I asked once more.

"Well, yea…that and I started loosing interest in you." Amy smiled a bit, "Perhaps I'm growing up."

"Well do you know where this lucky guy could be?" I grinned.

Amy stopped smiling and answered in a small voice…"Angel Island." I gasped. Angel Island. Then is it possible….maybe…Knuckles!? Heck, it was surprising enough that she was princess of the Miracle Planet and has just been reunited with her family, but now the cards tell her that she's destined to be with someone in Angel Island, which could be Knuckles!

"I… I…I have to go to Angel Island." Amy stood up, "But…but…what if it's someone I don't want?"

I could tell she didn't want Knuckles. 

"Maybe the cards are wrong." I answered.

"The cards are never wrong." Amy answered.

"But didn't the cards say I was destined to be with you before!?" I pointed to myself.

"That was a mistake from my part." Amy sobbed a bit, "I thought it was you, I thought for years it was you…but the cards were merely trying to tell me…it wasn't you at all. I denied it…for a long time…then finally…accepted."

"Oh, Amy." I didn't know what to do…all I did was hug her, tightly. 

"I don't want to…but I have to." Amy said while we hugged, "I…I need to go to Angel Island…I need to find my destiny…the person I belong with."

"I'll go with you." I smiled.

Amy wiped her tears and nodded.

We rode on Amy's magic carpet, the Dreamwatcher, so it didn't take us long to reach the island. It was dusk now, the sun almost down, but not quite. We landed on the city of Echidnaopolis. Man, it was some city. Despite the fact that Knuckles' people had renounced technology 400 years ago, their city was far advanced then almost anyone down below! Even more advance on the city of Necronopolis on the other side of the island where Remington's people dwelled, the Dark Legion.

"Okay…so…who do we look for?" I asked.

"Sonic…I wish to do this alone." Amy came in, "Please…just leave."

"…." I wanted to respect Amy's wishes, but I wanted to see how this would turn out…but, I already pushed Amy too far.

"Dreamwatcher will take you home." Amy said as I rode on it.

"and as for Dreamwatcher?" I asked, concerned for the carpet…despite the fact that it's a carpet.

"It knows the way home." Amy smiled.

"I wish you luck, Amy." I smiled.

"Thanks." Amy smiled back.

The carpet flew like a dream and soon, we departed the island. I was guilty to have left Amy alone and sad…but…I have to…for Amy's sake. My heart hurts for some reason. It felt like I lost a best friend, not Knuckles. I sighed as I passed the ocean. The sky was completely dark and stars brightly lit up the sky. I hung my head low. I was not destined to be with Amy…ever. It seems Amy left me by choice, not by the cards. Who is wrong, the cards…or Amy? Why am I asking all these questions…is it possible…that now…I'm in love…with Amy…especially when it's too little, too late for me to ever be with her?

To Be Continued…

Review please!!!!!  


Profile:

Full Name: Sonic "Takashi" Hedgehog

Age: 17, almost 18

Height: 4'8

Rank: Hero

B-Day: Jun. 23, 2520

B-Place: South Island

Nationality: Japanese

Fight: None

Eyes: Green

Fur: Blue

Weakness: Impatient, can't swim

Vehicle: His speed

Family: Jules (father-dead), Bernie (Mother-dead), Charles (Uncle-dead)

Sonic is the attitude filled blue hog who's also the hero from evil. Never one to take things seriously, Sonic usually acts first before thinking, causing either help or hinder. Usually, Amy or Big has to back him down so he won't do something stupid. But Sonic is also true and loyal, as well as courageous. He has a heart of Gold and will always fight and help when he needs to. It's just recently that he is in love with Amy, though, he usually isn't one for emotions, but love is slowly starting to take over him…which could prove quite disastrous if Knuckles ever found out…


	4. Unlikely Encounter

Dreamwatcher

Unlikely Encounter: Part 4

"You're the one I would

Not be with the most. Why?

Because we're two different people.

We lead different lives, meet different

People….yet…I feel connected to you…

Like we met in a past life. We seem 

To share to same sunlight. Perhaps you

Can help me?"

Author's Notes: Some are pretty confused with the flashbacks…so I'm make signs that says when it begins and when it ends so as not to confuse anyone. You'll be seeing a great deal of Remington's family here and see how truly dysfunctional it is! Don't worry, next chapter, we'll be seeing Knuckles' family! Oh, I keep forgetting the credits, so here they are….Sonic and characters are Sega property, Remington, Locke, etc. are Archie property…Oh, sorry, no flashbacks this time. This whole chapter may look outta place then the last three. 

*Remington's POV*

It was already 8 at night right now. Sheriff Holmes is such a bastard. It's not hard being constable…well, to me anyway. I just do my job, simple as that. I was promoted to constable when I was only 16...that was only about a year ago. I do my job well, I get my missions and with no hesitation, I do it. It's now that I'm not so sure I feel comfortable being a constable. I guess it's because I'm the son of Kragok, my late father. I'm the next king, grandmaster, whatever, of the Dark Legion…the city of Necronopolis in which I was born. We were enemies to the EST and the royal family of Angel Island….and I feel that we still are, even if we are trying to reunite now. I don't feel comfortable about being a prince either. I was better as a prince 10 years ago, before my life started turning into hell. Hell, it was 10 years ago when things started turning the table on me and others close to me. I won't get into details anytime soon, I gotta go meet my family in the Twilight Palace. I promise that I would join dinner with them, so I hitched a ride on my hover cycle, the Dreamcatcher, and was about to leave until I met someone. 

"Amy?" I cried out, pulling my sunglasses down a bit to get a clearer look.

"Constable?" Amy gasped.

"Whoa, whoa…it's Remington, I'm off-duty." I corrected her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were so pissed off by Knuckles that you wouldn't bother to set foot in this city, let alone the island."

"…I came for a reason." Amy quietly said.

"And that reason is?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Amy shivered.

"Here." I sighed and took off my jacket…it was a the official EST jacket. I felt a bit weird wearing that since it didn't match well with the outfit I wore all day. Blue shirt with a black shirt over it, sleeves rolled up. Leather gloves of black with blue strips, along with matching boots. My dark black hair covered my right eye, but it didn't matter because I had on sunglasses anyway. Yea, I did look like a goth, but I didn't really give a damn because I ain't one…though I've been known to do weird things in which I consider normal, but let's not get there.

"Umm…are you sure?" Amy reluctantly asked.

"Yea, I am, just wear it." I said.

"Thank you." Amy slowly wore it. 

"Yea, yea." I sighed, "So…where are you going to stay?"

"Huh?" Amy turned to face me.

"Well, if this is one of your destiny trips, I highly doubt your quest will be finished by tonight." I answered, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not really." Amy lowered her head, "I don't have enough money to rent a hotel."

"Don't you have a job?" I shrugged.

"I was fired for not coming to work for days." Amy crossed her arms and turned her face away from me.

I took a deep breath and kept staring at Amy. I'm not one to feel pity for a lot of people, but hey…I'm no ogre.

"Hop on." I told her.

"Huh?" Amy looked at me with total confusion.

"I said, "Hop on." I said, signaling her to get on Dreamcatcher.

"I…I…" Amy was dumbstruck.

"I'll take you to my home, you can stay there for the night." I said, "It's a palace, so there's plenty of room."

"O-Okay." Amy placed her arms around my waist and I drove.

"Remington…." Amy started. Hoo boy.

"What?" I asked.

"Did a girl ever dump you before?" she asked.

"No." I answered, short and simple.

"Oh." Amy hugged me tighter. I grew slightly uncomfortable, but I said nothing as not to make her feel uncomfortable. 

"I never had a girlfriend." I came in.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not a dating person." I sighed, "I'm not gonna date, marry, or have kids."

"So…you want to stay single your whole life?" Amy asked again. Damn, was she the curious type.

"Yep." I nodded.

"But…you're royalty." Amy chirped in, "You're an only child, you have to marry and have kids."

"I don't care." I was getting rather annoyed, "You're royalty, too and I don't see you patching things up with Knuckles."

"I can always be with someone else." She sounded a bit mad at the mere mention of Knuckles, "That's why I'm here."

"Uh-Huh." I nodded.

"I'm looking for my destined person here." Amy hugged me tighter. Damn, it's starting to make me feel really uncomfortable, "Someone of total opposite of me in both magic and personality."

"Amy, can you loosen your grip?" I asked, "It's uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry." I saw her blush.

"I'm not use to a girl hugging me." I sighed. Silence. Did I hurt her feelings? I turned around and saw her in tears.

"Okay, what did I do?" I asked, annoyed, "Okay…if you wanna hug me tight, then do so."

"I…I'm sorry…it's just that…" Amy struggled a bit on as she talked, "When I was young, I used to hug Knuckles…usually because I was scared…or happy…or…" She started to sob. This was gonna be a loooooong ride.

Fortunately, I made it to the palace and by that time, Amy stopped her sobbing. The guards let me in and we were in the main room of the palace where my family greeted me.

"DIMITRI!" my grandmother Merin-Da came and gave my the hug that could have lasted a lifetime. Oh, incase you don't know, Dimitri is my real name…Remington was the name that I was given when Holmes took me in, not adopted, taken in…it's another long story. I was named after my great grandfather a few generations removed…poor guy's still alive. 

"Okay, grandmother, you can stop the hugging." I struggle to get away from her only to be hugged by grandfather Luger.

"Oh, my grandson is here…ooh, look, Merin-Da, he brought a girl!" Grandfather gasped.

"Not just any girl, the princess of the Miracle Planet, Amira herself!" Grandmother chirped in, "My, doesn't she look radiated?"

"Looks like she was crying." Grandfather went for a closer look, "Is it because of Knuckles?"

"Does everyone know about me and Knuckles?" Amy asked, now annoyed also.

"Well, news travel pretty fast." Grandfather took out a newspaper. Amy groaned in frustration.

"She'll be spending the night here, is that okay?" I asked. The two exchanged glances and smiled. That's not good. 

"Of course it is, my dear." Grandmother came in, "Luger, dear, go and find Amy a room to sleep in…how about that guest room next to Dimitri's?"

"Grandmother." I came in, " I don't think-"

"Good idea, dear." Grandfather smiled, "Come, Amira." I saw Amy leave with grandfather Luger.

"Hoo boy." I sighed.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready." Grandmother smiled.

I waited in the living room until dinner came. My great grandfather, Moritori Rex was watching TV on the couch. 

"Damn Victoria, that guy is cheating on you!" he shouted, "Go with Brad! Go with Brad!"

"Watching soap operas again?" I asked him.

"Yes, now shut up, boy!" Great Grandfather pointed his cane at me, "Don't make me beat you with my belt!"

"Yea, yea." I sat down on an armchair instead. Cranky old bastard. That's what he always is. I admit, my family is a bit…dysfunctional. My great grandfather is a cranky old bastard, as I said, my grandfather must've had his dose of happy pills, and my grandmother is an alcoholic…despite the fact that she claims she quit. That's a lot of bull. I caught her near the liquid cabinet a few times. As if things couldn't get worse, my three bumbling cousins arrived. The brothers in order of oldest, Xenin: he's jokes are so bad it's laughable, Syntar: the pervert, and the youngest (though older them me), Rykor: he's a moron. End of story.

"Hey, Remmy, I saw the pink chick, she's hot!" Syntar, "It's about time you got a girl!"

"She's not my girl." I crossed my arm, face frowned, thoughts in my head begging that they leave me the hell alone before I kill them all.

"Sure she ain't." Rykor elbowed me.

"She isn't!" I sighed.

"Can I have her then?" Syntar asked, "I'll make her life exciting! Very exciting!"

"Syntar, Amy will kill you if you even as much as touch her." I sighed, "Now can you leave me alone?"

"Ooh, someone is lovestruck!" Xenin giggled like the retared person he is, "Our little cousin's in love! Look, he's blushing!"

"Alright, that's it!" I took out the seat cushion and attacked. Soon, all four of us were wrestling between the TV and great Grandfather.

"Damn it, move it, you're blocking my stories!" Great Grandfather chuck the remote control at us. It hit Xenin, so I didn't care. 

"Dinner's ready!" Grandmother shouted in a cheery voice.

We all stopped and the three stooges ran like the dickens to the table. I sighed as I dusted myself off. Then, my grandfather Dimitri came, the oldest resident. The dude's 400 years old…he's alive through robotic implants covering every part of his body. 

"Remington, what happen to you?" he asked, " Was Holmes treating you hard again?"

"No, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Is that everyone?!" Grandfather Luger shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came the voice of my aunt, Lien-Da. She's living proof that dinosaurs still exist. 

"Oh, Amira isn't here. Dimitri, be and dear and fetch her." Grandmother told me.

"Wait…me?" I pointed to myself.

"If you don't wanna go, I will." Syntar smiled, in a pervert manner. 

"No, you won't." I pointed to him, and I looked at grandmother, "Fine, I'll go."

I started to leave.

"She's in the room next to yours!" Grandfather Luger shouted, rather proudly. I sighed.

I knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

"Yes?" came Amy's voice.

"Dinner's ready." I said.

"I'm not very hungry." she said.

"Come on, ya gotta eat." I sighed, "My grandmother makes some of the greatest food ever…when she's not drunk, that is."

"I said I'm not eating." Amy's voice was almost broken.

"Oh, geez." I sighed again, "Don't start crying again! Stop it!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"If you keep crying, you're not gonna get through life!" I shouted, "Geez…do you still like Knuckles or what?!"

"That's not why I'm crying!" Amy shouted, "I just…"

I held onto the doorknob and noticed it wasn't locked. I went in, hoping Amy didn't have a pillow ready to aim at me. Luckily, she was too sad to even care I was in the room. I saw her on the edge of the bed with her head low. She wasted half of the tissues from the tissue box. I sighed and sat next to her.

"Look, you'll feel better if you come downstairs." I said.

"It's just…so…confusing." Amy sniffed, "I don't understand it anymore."

"Understand what?" I shrugged.

"…Love." Amy wasted another tissue, "I thought I did back when I was chasing Sonic…but now I don't."

"I see." I scratched my head, "Well…I don't understand love either."

"You were never heartbroken!" Amy shouted.

"Oh?" I was a bit thrown back, "Maybe not in romance, but concerning my father, I was. Do you know how hard it is to see your own father die in front of you!?"

"…No." She squeaked.

"At least you still have a chance with Knuckles." I was the one shouting, "My father's dead, so I can never have a chance to spend father/son time with him!"

"I don't care about Knuckles!" Amy shouted, she stood up now, "I don't care about anything anymore! I wish I was dead!"

"Welcome to my world, kid." I sighed, also standing up, "Look, listen, I'm no guidance councilor, but I'm also a friend…I think."

"I'm suppose to find my destiny…but…who am I destined to be with?" Amy asked, "Why am I so confused?"

I wanted to say she was confused because she might have to choose between this destined person and Knuckles. In my heart, I know she still loves him, but if I told her that, she'd cry even harder. I was never good with girls and I'm still not…but I know a thing or two about pity, so all I did was hug her. What am I doing? Wish I never brought her here. Now it feels like she's my responsibility. I decided to keep this a secret from anyone. If Knuckles got word of this, he'd hunt me down.

I made her come down for dinner. She ate very little and so did I. Dinner was embarrassing for both me and Amy. Both my grandparents started to comment to Amy of how much good looking I was and anything positive about me.

"Isn't he an eyeful?"

"Don't you wanna eat him all up?"

"He's cute! Come on, the blue eyes, black hair, he's flawless!"

Those were only a few things those two said about me. Some of them made me sick. 

After dinner, I took Amy upstairs to her room. I sighed and took up a lot of courage and said…

"Sorry." I never say "sorry", but I felt compelled to now. Amy sighed and hugged me. Again with the uncomfortable feeling.

"Thank you." Amy whispered, "You feel much better to be with then Knuckles."

"Right." I scratched my head.

"Please don't tell Knuckles that." Amy ordered me.

"Fine, whatever." I shrugged, "Good night."

"Oh, Constable, can I ask a favor?" Amy asked.

"It's Remington." I told her, "And what?"

"Can you come with me when I look for my destined person…please?" Amy asked, while looking innocent. I blushed some more. First time a girl asked me to tag along. I didn't know what to say, so I stood a good couple of minutes, deciding. 

"…Sure." I said real quickly. 

"Thank you…Remington." she then went in her room and the door closed.

What the hell was I doing?!

To Be Continued…

Sorry Knuckles isn't here in this chapter, but I promise, he'll be here in the next one. I swear to God! Okay, I can't swear, I think it's against my religion. 

Profile:

Full Name: Dimitri "Remington" Shinjuku II

Age: 17

Height: 4'11

Rank: Prince of the Dark Legion, son of Kragok of the House of Dimitri

B-Day: Dec. 25, 2521

B-Place: Twilight Zone

Nationality: Japanese/Chinese/Korean/Hawaiian (he's 25% each)

Fight: Karate/Kung Fu/Tae kwon Do/Kendo

Eyes: Blue

Fur: Brown

Hair: Black/blue

Weakness: Antisocial

Vehicle: Hovercycle: Dreamcatcher

Family: Kragok (father-dead), Oh' Lula He (mother-dead), Luger (grandfather), Merin-Da (grandmother), Moritori Rex (Great Grandfather), Lien-Da (aunt), Xenin, Syntar, and Rykor (cousins), Dimitri the first (extremely old grandfather several generations removed)

Remington was born in a rather dysfunctional family. That's one of the reasons he is what he is today: rude, insulting, antisocial. One wonders how he got the job as an EST, let along an extremely high ranking of constable. Most of his life is a mystery as he tries to reclaim his past, piece by piece, though I don't see why since he has a pretty dysfunctional family. He also has magic like Knuckles and Amy…White magic…which is odd since he is nothing like purity. Unfortunately, he can't handle his magic well and at times, goof up. He also doesn't take crap from no one. If something annoys him, he'll tell that person to shut up, if he hates something, he'll say it. People also consider him weird, since he practices voodoo, wear dark clothings, tries to punish his aunt, read Edgar Ellen Poe and Steven King novels in the dark, etc…he could be mistaken for a gothic, but he is NOT a gothic in anyway, sharp or form. He's just a guy trying to have something he never had: friends…even if he doesn't know that…he's also a talented singer/dancer…but he'll never show it in public!


	5. The Waiting Game

Dreamwatcher

The Waiting Game: Part 5

" I wait and I wait…

I hope that you return

To me…

I ask for forgiveness…

Yet you refuse to give it…

I beg, but you leave…

My heart breaks in two…"

Author's Note: Part 5. Knuckles is in here. I apologize that he wasn't in the last two chapters! There will be quite the shock in the end of this chapter. Although I must admit…this chapter seems lacking to me…Enjoy!

-Neo

*Piper's POV*

Hi, I'm Piper-Le. One of Knuckles' sisters. Yea, he's got more then one sister. I just happen to be the oldest. Yea, I'm the one in a blue vest with matching blue boots. Cute, eh? Heh. Poor big brother, though he may be the oldest of us three siblings, he has only us sisters as siblings, no brothers. Too bad! Well, anywho, I'm the most special of the two sisters….why? Why, I bare the Guardian mark on my chest. That means if Knuckles doesn't want to be king or dies or something, the throne and guardianship is officially handed down to me. Right now, my poor, poor brother is begging some guy named Fang the Sniper. Let's have a look.

"Please, can you find Amy for me and bring her here!?" Knuckles begged.

"Don't you know where she lives and stuff?" Fang shrugged while scratching his butt. Disgusting.

"I called her house, she's not home!" Knuckles raise his arms like a monkey, "I will pay you."

"Oh, yea….how much?" He got close to my brother, with his sly grin on his face. Knuckles whipped out a suitcase and in there was a crapload of money. They had better not be my life savings!

"There's one million dollars here." Knuckles commented, "You bring Amy safe and unharmed and you get the money."

"Hold fast, I want the money now." Fang pointed.

"How about I give you half now." Knuckles came in, "The other half after you get Amy."

"Deal." Fang then took the $500, 000 thousand dollars and left, happy as a clam.

"You've sunked low." I grinned, "Asking a bounty hunter for help."

"The others don't know where she is, I can only hope he does." Knuckles sighed.

"What if he betrays ya and run off with the money?" I asked.

"He won't." Knuckles shook his head, "He'll want the other half as well."

"So now what?" I shrugged.

"Now we wait." Knuckles sighed and took a sit on the couch, his head down from depression. I almost feel sorry for him….almost. 

Staring at my brother was boring, so I decided to go outside and enjoy the sunlight. It's more positive then weeping boy over there.

It was round 11 in the morning, so I stopped by at the café and ordered a coffee. Mom said I was too young for coffee, but I never thought so. Coffee's goooooood.

It was after more pointless walking that I happen upon….AMY ROSE….and….REMINGTON?! What were those two doing together?! They were coming my way, so I hid in a bush…big mistake. It was thorny. Damn it! I heard their conversation as they made a brief stop.

"Well, so far, no mystery man of yours." Remington shrugged. Hmm…he wasn't in his usual dark casual clothes. Back in his ol' constable uniform. If he's on duty, what's he doing wasting his time with Amy? What am I doing wasting my time? I could have called Knuckles on my cell phone. I mean, I do have pity for my brother…but before I did, I heard quite the interesting conversation.

"So…how close is this destined person of yours?" Remington asked.

"Close." Amy stated, "My tarot cards are making me go in circles, I swear we were here before."

"We were." Remington sighed, "That's the same café we passed three times."

"Oh, dear." Amy cupped her mouth, "I'm sorry. I never should have got you involved in this." 

"Oh-No, this is quite thrilling." Remington sarcastically said, " I just love to waste my life on some pointless mission."

Amy gave him quite the stare…a mad stare. 

"What?" Remington gave out an innocent look, "I could be stopping crime, but you drag me in circles looking for your soul mate!"

"Well, it would be nice to have some company, that's all!" Amy shouted, "I've been though a lot, okay!?"

"So have I, but am I complaining and dragging people into MY mess? No!" Remington came back, "Damn…how hard is it to find someone who's the complete opposite of you?!"

"Well, then, just leave!" Amy pointed out, "Leave me alone, you stupid…stupid…" She ended up groaning instead.

"Fine, I will!" Remington left, angry as well.

"Wow." Oops, did I said that out loud!? Soon, I was dragged out by Amy.

"Wha-were you spying on me!?" Amy gasped.

"Spying!?" I forced a smile, "Spying is such a harsh word…I prefer accidentally meeting."

"Did Knuckles sent you!?" Amy shouted, still clinging to my blue vest.

"Wha-no!" I shouted, "I don't get my orders from my brother, I'm my own person!"

"Well, why are you here!?" Amy shouted, her cheeks bright red.

"Well….I saw you and Remington come my way, so I hid." I explained, "Somehow, I heard you two talk."

"You..you…" She let me go and sighed, "That was a terrible thing to do!"

I shrugged.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop!?" Amy cried out, "Our argument was private!"

"Funny, sounded more like flirting." I crossed my arm.

"WHAT!?" Amy was ready to strangle me, so I backed off a bit. 

"Well, you're looking for someone who's your total opposite, Remington is." I suggested.

"He needs to be in both personality and magic." Amy sighed, "I don't believe Remington has magic powers."

"You'd be surprised." I grinned.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, "Are you saying he has magic powers?"

"Maybe." I grinned again, "Knuckles said so."

"Impossible, he comes from a long line of Dark Legions, they have no magic." Amy popped in.

"So, my family comes from a long line of magicians, yet I was not born with magical powers." I answered, "Haven't you felt magic flowing from him? I heard any magic people can sense when someone else is magic."

"….."

Boy, did I get her there.

"….I did sense something." Amy pondered, "But how can he be my soul mate? We're talking about Remington, a guy who doesn't want a girl, let alone marry."

"So?" I shrugged, "The soul touch will decide whether he's right for you or not."

"…" Amy sighed, "Now I wish I was home."

"Hey, you wanna come over for dinner?" I asked, then I stopped, "Oh right, you and Knuckles….sorry about that."

"That's-" she was caught short when Fang sneaked up behind her and caught her.

"GOTCHA!" Fang shouted, "You're coming with me!" Fang dragged her away.

"Hey, let go, stop, Piper, help!" She shouted. This was pathetic. Why doesn't she use her powers to get out? That puzzles me. I didn't do anything because I knew she'd be okay. Instead, I took a different route home. 

At home, I saw Knuckles napping on the couch. Must've cried himself to sleep. I sighed at the big baby. Yeesh, at this rate, I don't ever want a boyfriend. I took out a small blanket and place it over my brother and waited in a different room. One wonders what's in that mind of his….

*About 7 years ago*

"Amy, where are you going?" Little 12 year old Knuckles asked. He saw Amy on her magic carpet, Dreamwactcher. She looked packed and ready to leave. The were both at the edge of Angel Island.

"I…I'm going somewhere." Amy, 8 years of age, answered.

"Well, when are you coming back?" Knuckles asked, with a innocent smile, "…Amy?"

"….I don't know." Amy answered, "Maybe never?"

"What do you mean?" Knuckles grew serious.

"I…I have to leave." Amy answered, "They told me to."

"Who, the Tarot cards!?" Knuckles gasped.

"I must find my destiny." Amy held onto Dreamwatcher tighter. 

"Wha-" Knuckles couldn't get the words out, "But…you're a Chaotix, what do I tell the others?!"

"I don't know." Amy shrugged, "I cannot return….not until I find who I am destined to be with…I must leave."

"Where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"I won't say." she shook her head.

"Well, why not!?" Knuckles came closer, tears flowing down his eyes.

"Because you'll only come after me." She also had tears, " Good-bye…I guess."

"GOOD-BYE?!' Knuckles shouted, "No, this isn't good-bye! You can't leave, I won't let you!" He grabbed onto her arm.

"Oh, stop it, Knuckles!" Amy pushed her arm off of Knuckles', "This is hard on me as well!" She started riding on her carpet and she flew off. All Knuckles could was watch her fly by. He didn't glide after her, he just stared, teary eyed, as he watched Amy fly during the sunset. Little did he know that her destiny location was the Miracle Planet where she would meet Sonic…he wouldn't meet her again until four years later….

*End Flashback*

Knuckles woke up from the sound of the doorbell and he quickly got up and ran like hell. I ran after him also. He opened the double doors and saw Fang with a VERY pissed off Amy. 

" Here's your gal, have fun." Fang smiled, "And give me my money."

"Oh, here." Knuckles handed in the rest and thanked Fang who left. Hmm…I think he stole a vase on the way….

"Piper, leave us, we need our privacy." He ordered me.

"Whatever." I sighed and left. Yea, like I listened to him. I was off at a distance, but good enough to hear what they were gonna say. 

"So, you hired him to get me here!?" Amy shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you weren't home when I called you, your friends couldn't find you, and I tried calling by cell phone, but nothing." Knuckles raised his arms, "Look, I just wanna talk."

"Well, I don't!" Amy, crossed arm, tried to leave, but my brother was no quitter.

"No, we need to talk." Knuckles place his foot down.

"I don't talk to people who keep secrets from me." Amy tried to leave again.

"Amy, please!" Knuckles grabbed her arms. Ooh, interesting.

"Look. I'm sorry, but I had to!" Knuckles let her go, "I wanted to protect you!"

"Protect me!?" She shouted, "From what!?"

"From anything!" Knuckles shouted, "You and I were both vulnerable back then and there were many people who wanted us! Bad people!"

"I can take care of myself!" Amy shouted, "I still got a feeling you're not telling me even half of what you're keeping in that twisted head of yours!"

Knuckles groaned and calmed down before speaking again.

"What can I do to make you forgive me!?" Knuckles shouted, "I feel guilty as it is, I've been tortured long enough!"

"So have I, Knuckles!" Amy barked, "If you think simple apologizes and begging will get me to forgive you, forget it!" She crossed her arms again and faced in a different direction, not wanting to look at Knuckles' face. Frankly, I don't wanna either. 

"….We've spent so much time together as kids." Knuckles placed a hand on Amy's cheek. She didn't budge. She stood, cross armed and pissed.

"We're friends." Knuckles chirped in.

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other." Amy sniffed a tear, "You should have told me, whether it would endanger my life or not."

"I know, I should have." Knuckles lowered his head down, "I regret not telling you, I should have…I…I'm so sorry." Knuckles started to cry. Big baby.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Amy grew even more teary eyes, but she didn't blubber like my brother, "Knuckles, perhaps you need to move on."

"But…we're…engaged." Knuckles wiped his tears, "We need to bond."

"Our family still have a treaty." Amy corrected, "That should be more then enough."

"Even if our marriage wasn't for the bondness of two places, I would still want to be with you…to hold you…touch you." Okay, he got a little personal there. I don't blame him, he's 19. A lot of guys he's age talk and think about sex…but then again, Knuckles is unlike most boys who are stupid, immature, and less of a crybaby. 

"I don't think I'm destined to be with you." Amy answered.

"I know we are." Knuckles sniffed, "The soul touch tells me…it yearns for you."

"Well, tell it to take a reality check." Amy sighed, "I'm not your princess." She started to leave. I didn't think Knuckles would do anything, but he did. He ran to Amy, held her, and gave her the kiss of a lifetime. Funny thing was…she didn't hesitate. That kiss must've lasted forever, so I sighed, seeing how pathetic this was. When they were done, Amy gave a few seconds stare and left, leaving my poor brokenhearted brother. Ouch…poor guy was even clutching his chest like his heart literally ripped in two. 

It was nighttime and I crawled into bed, ready to sleep. I don't usually stay at the palace, because our parents are divorced, but this is my weekly visit. Unfortunately, I sleep in the room next to Knuckles and I think he was crying again. That guy never shuts up. I sighed and crawled out of bed and made it into his room.

He was in bed, but he wasn't crying. Maybe he stopped. He had the entire sheet covering him. 

"Uhh…Knux?" I came in, "Yo, bro."

"What?" he silently asked.

"Look… I'll be honest with you." I sighed, "I saw Amy before she was brought in by Fang."

Knuckles lifted the blanket up to get a better listen.

"She was looking for her soul mate." I continued, "Someone who is the total opposite of her in both magic and personality."

"Uh-huh." Knuckles nodded, urging me to continue.

"Well…she asked for help from someone…" I cleared my throat, "That someone is…Remington."

"Well, he's the constable, he helps…despite his bad attitude." Knuckles corrected.

"Knuckles, Remington helps by stopping crime, not helping someone find their life partner." I pitched in, "Infact, he doesn't give a damn about Amy's quest as far as I'm concerned."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm saying besides that hedgehog Sonic…you might have some heavy completion." I weakly smiled.

"But he isn't the dating type." Knuckles shook his head.

"Trust me, the two argued…it automatically signals they like each other." I said, then I decided to leave before Knuckles had the urge to strangle me, "Uh…good night, big brother." I quickly left and closed the door.

To Be Continued…

Full Name: Princess Chichi "Piper-Le"

Age: 12

Height: 4'3

Rank: Princess of Angel Island, daughter of Locke of the house of Tikal

B-Day: Aug.3, 2526

B-Place: Angel Palace

Nationality: Chinese

Fight: Kung Fu, Kendo (working on that one)

Eyes: Blue

Fur: Red

Weakness: Doesn't take her job as royalty and Guardian seriously

Vehicle: None

Family: Locke (father), Lara-Le (mother), Wynmacher (stepfather), Knuckles (older brother), Luna-Le (little sister), Sabre (grandfather), and countless grandfather, Jenna-Lu (grandmother)

Much like Knuckles, Piper was taught the ways of royalty and Guardianship from day one. Unlike Knuckles, she never takes them seriously. She would rather lead a carefree life then do "boring meditating and stuff." Piper is an opinionated little preteen. She'll make a comment about everything and let it known. She often makes sarcastic remarks, especially to her older brother, Knuckles, as she is a smart mouth and isn't afraid to talk the talk, but it's all due to her wanting for attention as she is the middle child of the family. She's a tomboy at heart, but there are times when she is sensitive, feminine, and nice. Even she takes life serious sometimes!


	6. Scars of Change

Dreamwatcher

Scars of Change

Part 6

*Knuckles' POV*

"Memories flow inside me…

I though everything would work 

Out right….

But because of my actions, everything…

Comes crashing down…

I am all alone, left to fend for

Myself….

I have lost everything…."

Author's Notes: I'm back, after a freakin' long halt! SORRY!!!!!! Anywho, part 6 is up. Lots of great info here! We get to see more of Knuckles' role as Guardian Prince and his fate of his role as prince! It's a shocker! Oh, I have to give thanks to Archie Sonic of a great piece of the story that I'm using for my fic. Well, I only took a small portion, the rest I made up myself. See if you can figure it out! Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, etc. are Sega's property. Remington, Locke, etc. are Archie's property, though Sega owns them, too.

Remington!? REMINGTON?! Out of all the people I expect Amy to be with, it's REMINGTON!? This is disastrous! It's a bit of an irony. Remington is the one who won't date, even if someone was pointing a gun at his head demanding him to. Wait, wait….Piper didn't say anything about the two dating, so calm down. It's still ironic. Remington was always the polar opposite of me. Sure, we were both prince of our respected people. I am the prince of Angel Island and all who dwell there…except the city of Necronopolis which is where Remington is acknowledged as the prince there, though he doesn't seem to want that job so eagerly. It's just that he's more of an anti-me. Amy once told me that I'm nice, trusting, and sweet. Sonic said I'm gullible all the time and shy towards girls. He also said I'm snobby! I am not snobby! Remington on the other hand…well, a lot of words can describe him: Insulting, rude, coldhearted, angry, and a bit selfish. Some wonders how he got his job. Some wonders how the hell people can stand him. Me, well, I always thought he was what I described him above, but I found out later why he acts that way and in his heart, he is truly pure hearted. 

I sighed. It was morning when I was pondering all this. 6 AM to be exact. I wasn't very hungry and no one else was all up yet. Usually, I wake up at 5 in the morning to begin my daily life as a prince. Sonic always said how cool it was to be a prince and told me how much freedom I had. He's dead wrong. Being a prince as well as a Guardian is a hard thing to do. I have meditation usually around this time, but I wasn't up for it today. Too much in my mind. I probably should do something else. I have Kung Fu practice, trying to get to my 5th degree black belt. There's calligraphy, proper royal manner practice, studying on various literature (I'm currently reading _Great Expectations_, for the 25th time), History, Mathematics, Great deals of science (I especially adore Astronomy), not to mention memorizing certain poetries, learning about legends and myths that were written down on scrolls from my ancestors, learning a variety of different languages, including ancient echidna languages and Chinese, both Cantonese and Mandarin, seeing it as my nationality and all, and that's a just a few I have to do. Being a prince is not an easy job, but one I can very well handle. Hell, Sonic wouldn't last two seconds taking over as me for one day. Too immature for the job. I sighed as I stirred my green tea I had with me. I groaned. I couldn't stay here, too much memories popped up. I left the palace, not caring at all if I had duties or not. 

The morning sky greeted me. It was quite chilly, so I had on my jacket to keep me warm. Leaving the palace was a so much better for me. I walked around the city, people constantly greeting me, had to sign a few autographs here and there, one guy got on his knees and just worshiped the ground I walked on. I sighed and stared at an extremely huge chapel: The Aurorium. It's a church for people who believe in the great Goddess Aurora the Balance. I was an extremely heavy believer, so I thought a good visit to the chapel was in order. There's a small Aurorium in my palace, but I don't wanna go there. 

I entered the Aurorium, very few were there. They were on their knees praying to the Goddess Aurora. I went over to an empty section of the Aurorium. There, a stained glass window greeted me with it's beaming multiple colors. It shone through by the sunlight which was starting to go up as morning started to pass. I felt warm from it's presence, much like when I hugged and kissed Amy last night. I smiled a bit, eyes closed. I got on my knees and took of my hat. I sighed and started to pray:

" Oh, Great Goddess Aurora. It is I, Guardian Prince Knuckles. I ask for a favor. For over 3,000 years, my ancestors have been guarding the Master Emerald under your command. You lead my ancestor, Tikal to a righteous path, though she was killed, her brother, Shang Fu, has taken over and you lead him to what we are today, ruler of this island and the people who dwell there. We have been holding onto this traditions for 3, 000 years, pleasing you…but I ask for your help. I ask for only one thing…Love. I am heartbroken right now. After all these years of keeping this island safe, please…grant this wish to me. Please. I don't think I can handle this….this heartbreak. Please…"

By the time I was done, I was in tears. Would she grant my wish? Sonic always believed my religion was stupid and for that, I decked him. I stood up and place my hat back on. I sighed as I sat on a chair. I sat for a good three hours until it was noon. My tears dried up. I was about to leave, but I heard a familiar voice that got me to stay.

"Knuckles, I don't see you here very often." 

I turned around and saw my mother. 

"Mother." I stood up and bowed, "It's been a while since I saw you."

"Yea, last week." She crossed her arms.

"Yes." I placed a hand behind my head.

"Don't you have your own Aurorium back at the palace?" She asked.

"I…choose not to go there at the moment, mother." My eyes didn't meet with mother's.

"Knuckles, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing, mother." I shook my head. I have no intentional of getting my mother involved in this as she already has many things she's dealing with right now. 

"It's love, isn't it?" Mother asked. I was quite shocked she knew, but not completely surprised as mothers seem to know everything concerning their child or children, "Heartbreak?"

I nodded.

"Did you loose Amy?" She sat next to me. I nodded again.

"I should not have lied to her, mother." I had my head down, "I should not have kept that secret from her."

"No, you shouldn't have." My mother spoke in a gentle manner, "but you did what you had to do. You did it to protect her."

"Why do I have a feeling that I won't marry her?"

"Knuckles, I had quite the worries myself back when I was a child." My mother started, " I was only 16 when I got news that I was to be engaged to your father."

"How?" I shrugged.

"Simple, my father used to work for your father." She smiled a bit, "So there was a couple of times that your grandfather met me and thought I would be a splendid wife to Locke."

"I see." I nodded slowly.

"It was tradition in that I was not to meet your father until the say we were married, so I was a bit concerned about how our love life would be like." She sighed.

"What does this have to do with me and Amy?" I asked.

"Honey, your father and I are divorced because we just couldn't decide upon how to raise you and your sister, Piper." She sighed, "What I'm saying is that you and Amy still have a chance. The two of you have met many times and know each other, I don't want you to repeat what your father and I did, it's a painful experience."

My mother held my arms while talking. 

"Oh, mother, it's possible she might end up with…with…" I started to sob. My mother hugged me, hoping I would stop. 

"…With Remington." I finished, then my mother stopped hugging me and stared at me in horror.

"REMINGTON?!" She yelled so loud, echoes were heard throughout the Aurorium walls. People stared angrily at her. 

"Mother, not so loud, this is a church!" I gritted through my teeth.

"I…I'm so sorry, but Remington?" She gasped, "I never imagined!" 

"Me, either." I nodded. I sighed. I didn't feel the need to stay here anymore, 

"You come see me sometime." She said as I left.

"I'll promise to drop by at your house sometime." I waved and left the chapel. 

The city was also giving my memories and the sadness in my heart was yearning to go out. Perhaps I should tell someone about my feelings. I didn't know, but I certainly didn't wanted to stay in Echidnaopolis. Hmmm…it's March 23, exactly one month after Amy's birthday where upon she turned 15. I got her a singing bird to sing for her (it took me a while to train it), a basket of goodies (mostly perfumes and stuff), roses (of course), and a jewel necklace that Rouge would clearly want. I probably got her more, but I tried to stop thinking about Amy, but she just wouldn't leave me! I was gliding down to Station Square. I heard the Chaotix are out there for some site seeing, maybe I'll run into them. 

Station Square was so far behind from our city in technology. To me, the buildings looked ancient compare to my city. I sighed and saw people, humans to be exact, walking pass me. Unfortunately, most of the people down below think of Angel Island as a mere legend, so it was no surprise that they just up and ignored me like yesterday's trash. I sighed a big sigh and walked. 

It was in the Station Square park where I sat on a lone bench. I thought about the time….nearly 10 years ago…during the incident….Just what is the incident?

Well, 10 years ago, when I was only about 9, there was this…war between my people and the Dark Legion who were out from their Twilight Zone where my ancestor, Steppenwolf, banished them 400 years ago. The Dark legions usually come back every generation of my family to try to conquer our land. They believe their way of life should be what we (my people) should be leaving and most of the time, they do this by force. I was 9 when the mother of all wars occurred. The EST (Echidna Security Team, they are a combination of the police and the army), my father and grandfathers, as well as special samurai warriors (they all wear ancient Chinese armors and are the Guardians to the royal family, as oppose to the EST who watch over everyone on the island. Ya know, sorta like those security Guards in black suits. They also do secret killings and such.) Being only 9, I did what any 9 year old would do: run. Well, my father told me to run even though I wanted to fight besides him, but I was the island's future. Both me and Piper….I remember it like it was yesterday.

*10 years ago…*

Young 9 year old Knuckles was excited again as his good friend, Amy Rose came to visit once more. 

"I heard news that the Dark Legions are out from the Twilight Zone and are hiding somewhere in this island, ready to strike again." Amy started. Girl just love to gossip, even though she was only 5. 

"Oh, Amy, don't worry." Knuckles smiled, "My father will take care of them. Every time the Dark Legions come, my family sends them back right in."

"Oh, I hope you're right." Amy sighed, "I don't wanna lose you, Knuckles."

"Don't worry, Amy, we'll all be find." Knuckles smiled.

In another part of the palace, King Locke was busying himself with the usual royal matters. He was reading letters from his subjects, most were either compliements on a job well done, others were complainers. The Master Guardians (Knuckles' grandfathers), were helping out.

"Damn." cried Grandfather Thunderhawk, "Can't people stop complaining for once!?"

"It's ironic how we all can't please people around here." Grandfather Sojourner sighed.

"We are only a few people while our subjects are many, Grandfather." Locke came in.

"Maybe so, but if people around here ain't happy with the way we rule, then they can just leave the damn island!" Grandfather Spectre crossed his arms.

"Grandfather, please, don't speak harsh of the island!" Grandfather Sabre barged in, "the Great Goddess is hearing!"

More arguments and complaining was going on between the Guardians until a door knock came. Locke went in and open up to see a Samurai standing there, exhausted and panicking.

"Why, whatever is the matter?" Locke asked.

"The Dark Legions…they plan to strike tonight!" The Samurai replied, "From what I heard, they have a secret weapon to rid of us forever!"

The entire Guardians gasped in shock.

"What shall we do, my Lord?" The Samurai gasped.

"Prepare for war, that is why!" Locke smacked his fist down on his palm, "I've had it with the Dark Legion!"

"Locke, are you sure that your decision was a wise one?" Sabre asked, "It could be one you will regret for life."

"I am sure, father." Locke nodded.

It was late at night when Locke called upon his son to his sanctuary. 

"Father, it's late." Knuckles yawned, "We should be sleeping."

"Yet you are awake." Locke smiled.

"I was playing with Amy, she didn't wanted to sleep." Knuckles rubbed his left eye, "but I need to rest soon." Locke smiled.

"Son, you are almost 10 and soon, you will be 16, the day you come of age." Locke smiled, "I've always been proud of you, you know that."

"Yes, I do…I guess." Knuckles shrugged.

"Come, I must show you something." Locke stood up and lead Knuckles to wherever he was going. Young Knuckles was curious as to what his father would show him, but he followed anyways. Locke opened up a secret passageway in the palace that Knuckles was clearly not aware of. He gasped as he descended down the stairs, trying to keep up with his father. The place looked like a really clean dungeon, just no cages or corpses, rather banners that hung proudly on the wall barring Chinese and ancient Echidna languages as well as Chinese paintings, mostly of Knuckles' ancestors. Knuckles was even more amazed at what he saw next. A pool of green goo.

"What the-" Knuckles was breathing pretty hard, "Father!"

"Look, my son and tell me what you see." Locke smiled. Knuckles was on his knees as he observed the goo.

"Looks like the Master Emerald in a liquid form, father." Knuckles answered.

"Sort of." Locke came in, "You see, my son, long ago, the Master Emerald hung from that very ceiling and so did the seven Chaos Emeralds." 

"Oh." Knuckles stood up.

"The Master Emerald slowly dripped bits of it's power to this hole, thus creating the Chaos Pool." Locke smiled, "Ever since your first ancestor, this pool was a test of sorts to see if the next heir to the throne was truly the one to rule over Angel Island."

"How?" Knuckles asked.

"They go inside the pool and they must pass the test in order to see if they are one with the Emerald." Locke answered, "If they bond with the Emerald, they are the Chosen Ones to guard the Master Emerald and rule over the island."

"Amazing." Knuckles gasped, "Am I to go in there?"

"Not this year." Locke shook his head, "You must be 16, when you come of age, then you shall be judged."

"I see, father." Knuckles nodded, "Well, when I am 16, I shall be ready…but why are you showing me this now?"

"…Just to make sure, that's all." Locke forced a smile, "Oh, I also wish to give you this." And with that, Locke took off his hat and placed it on Knuckles' head. The hat…the very same one he would wear in the future, "I think you are more then ready to wear that hat that has been in our family for generations, my son."

Knuckles smiled as he fixed it. It was slightly too big for him, but he smiled, feeling bigger.

"Wear it proudly, son." Locke smiled, "Now, let's go back up."

When they reached the main hall, Constable Holmes, came to tell Locke of the arrival of the Dark Legion. Knuckles was a bit confused.

"Knuckles…do me and favor and promise me that you shall lead your sister and Amira to safety." Locke was almost panicking himself.

"Father, are you going to fight?" Knuckles asked.

"I.."

"If you are, I wish to join." Knuckles broke in.

"NO!" Locke gasped, "I cannot risk your life, my child! You are too valuable! Take your sister and Amira and run to safety!"

"But father-" Knuckles gasped, but before he could finish, the first wave of attack came, hitting a part of the palace.

"Go, run!" Locke ordered, then he left to change into his battle uniform.

"FATHER!" Knuckles cried, but his father ignored him. The little Guardian prince trembled and was left alone…until Amy came.

"Knuckles!" She rushed in, "We have to leave, the Dark Legion are coming!"

"Right." Knuckles nodded. He took Amy's hand and the two started to leave.

"Where is mother and Piper?!" Knuckles gasped.

"They already left for safety and your father and grandfathers are battling." Amy answered, "it's us that must move!" 

Knuckles held onto Amy's hand tighter as they ran from the palace which was the Dark Legion's main target. They reached the front door. The night sky had a mix of crimson in the air. People were running to avoid danger, the Dark Legions swarmed in like flies. While they used technology, Knuckles' family and the Samurais used their vast knowledge of magic with the EST as their main armed force. 

Knuckles knew the only safe way to get out was to get off the city. They had to run pass the Dark Legions.

"WHAT?!" Amy gasped when Knuckles revealed his plan, "THAT'S CRAZY, we'll be KILLED!"

"I swear of it, Amy, I will not let you die!" Knuckles made a fist, angry with the Dark Legion, "They will not lay a hand on your hair.

"Knuckles…" Amy was speechless, she never thought of how daring and brave Knuckles was. 

"I shall protect you all the way." Knuckles promised, "Even if I die trying…that I promise you."

Knuckles and Amy held hands and ran. They passed by the EST, the samurais, the Dark Legions. Knuckles used whatever magic he knew, whatever fighting he has mastered to clear a path for them. 

They were on a good roll…until Knuckles and Amy bumped into someone who was about Knuckles' size. Amy was knocked unconscious as a result. Knuckles turned around and he saw a young Dark Legion boy. What was a Dark Legion boy doing here?! Sporting dark black hair and blue eyes, the little Dark Legion boy stared into Knuckles' eyes as if the little child knew what was going to happen. Knuckles didn't dawdle for long. He carried Amy into his arms and left, leaving the little Legion boy who only stared at the two. 

Knuckles made his way out of the city. He had a few bruises and burn scraps, but he and Amy were both okay. Knuckles wasn't ready to face what would happen next as he saw the city disappear before his very own eyes. He didn't know how, but he was left all alone with Amy. It would be a decade until the city returned back to it's rightful place on the island. The dark legion's secret weapon was one in which Echidnaopolis was sent to another zone. Unfortunately for them, it backfired and also sent the Dark Legions back to their zone, although rumors spread that some actually landed on Angel Island like Knuckles did. 

It was morning when Knuckles woke up. He fell asleep on top of a tree, Amy safety with him. He wondered if it was all a dream, but upon seeing that he wasn't on his nice, royal bed, he knew it was all true. The city of Echidnaopolis was no more. Knuckles thought he was the only one alive…the only echidna left. Knuckles gasped when he heard a noise.

"Where…where am I?" Amy woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"AMY!" Knuckles shouted, smiling, " You're awake!"

"Huh" Amy brought in a confused look.

"Are you okay, you're not hurt, are you?" Knuckles asked.

"….Who are you?" Amy asked, still confused.

It's as if a dagger went straight through his heart. He was hurt! Amy didn't knew who he was.

"I…It's me,. Knuckles!" Knuckles tried to calm down. Still, Amy gave that confused look.

"KNUCKLES, KNUCKLES!" He shouted, "You're friend!"

"I'm sorry….I don't know." Amy shook her head.

As if things couldn't be worse, Amy now had amnesia! Poor Knuckles just wanted to shout to her to remember, but he couldn't.

"Are you…okay?" Amy asked, "You look…sad."

Knuckles turned to face the innocent hedgehog and gave a big sigh.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, "Who am I?" Knuckles came closer and hugged her. She was a bit confused.

"I…I'm a friend." Knuckles came in, "You're Amy Rose…my fianc…my friend."

*End flashback*

"So, what's up, loverboy."

I turned around and face the one person I didn't wanted to face….Sonic.

"What have you been up to?" Sonic asked, "I thought you wouldn't leave the palace because you were too ashamed after what you did."

"Shut up, Sonic." I was annoyed, so I didn't wanted Sonic raining on my parade.

"Hey, don't give me that, it's your fault that Amy is all depressed!" Sonic came in, "Yeesh! You echidnas!"

I groaned and closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream or something. 

"You echidnas and you're secrets." Sonic scoffed, "She's all depressed because of you and now she's somewhere in Angel Island looking for her soul mate or something." I groaned again. 

"I know for a fact that you most definitely ain't it!" Sonic scowled, "I mean, after all you did to her, I'll be surprised if she ever talked with you! You don't love her!"

At that point, I was on top of Sonic, beating the crap outta him and shouting profanities I never say since was raised not to talk in that kind of manner.

"YOU STUPID SHIT BAG!" I shouted, al the while punching him multiple times on the face, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT!? I DO LOVE HER!"

"Get off me, you retard!" Sonic struggled, but I wouldn't get off.

" I LOVE HER MORE THEN ANYONE WILL!" I continued, "SHE'S PRECIOUS TO ME!"

Sonic manage to get off me by punching me.

"What's your problem!?" He gasped.

"YOU ARE!" I pointed, "You dare speak to me in that manner!?"

"Knuckles, you're getting all high class on me." Sonic started, "You know that annoys me!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted as I lunged at him, "You are nothing but a pathetic bastard! I never knew whatAM saw in you a while back! All I see is a idiot blue bastard with no lick of common sense at ALL! ALL see is a stupid asshole with no respect AT ALL!"

"HEY!" Sonic popped in, "I have plenty of respect! I don't go around saving the world for no reason!" He delivered a kick. I was off balance and I fell on my bottom. 

"It's your fault you got in this mess!" Sonic shouted, "You held that secret from her! You're just blaming others because you're so damn stupid!"

I cried. I sat on my bottom and cried. What am I becoming?! I was making an ass out of myself. Sonic was right. I was blaming others for my own problems. I just flat out cried and crawled up. My head was buried between my knees. I didn't really care if anyone was watching (and a lot were), I was too depressed.

"Uhh…Knuckles…stop that…there's people there…Knuckles?!" Sonic shouted. By that time, Tails has arrived.

"Sonic, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." Tails cried out, " I wanna show you my latest invention…Uhh…what's wrong with Knuckles?"

"I…honestly don't know." Sonic popped in, "What do we do?"

"Call his family?" Tails shrugged, "Wait, we don't have their phone mumber."

"Hmmm…." Sonic pondered, Something he doesn't do often. I peeked to see what he was doing, then quickly ducked my head back in.

"Okay, I'll get the Tornado and we'll fly him back home." Tails suggested.

"NO!" I sniffed. I got up, wiping the tears out of my face, "Amy's….there….I don't want to go…home."

"Okay, then what?" Sonic shrugged.

"I…I don't know." I hugged myself, feeling embarrassed and ashamed, "I just…don't wanna go back yet."

"Oh, okay." Sonic nodded, "Well, how about you just hang out with us?"

I nodded and the three of us went to Tail's workshop where I stayed for a long time. 

In there, I cried myself to sleep. Most of the time, I fell asleep. Although, I woke up a couple of times but didn't get up, so the two thought I was still asleep. Sonic complained a lot for me sleeping on his bed. It was so lumpy! Sonic's spine must've twisted this up so much that I was struggling a lot. I later slept on the hammock where Tails rested (for some odd reason, Tails loves to sleep in hammocks). T was sunset when I decided to leave. 

"Hey, you take it easy, Red." Sonic smiled. I saw the concern on his face and I put on a faint, but certainly fake smile.

"Sonic…I…I'm sorry." My cheeks blushed. 

"Eh, it was nothing." Sonic grinned, "Go home, your family is probably worried about you."

I nodded and flew off. My eyes were red from the tears. My cheeks all red, redder then my fur. It was long fly to Angel Island. Night set in when I reached there. I went to the palace and opened its large doors. There, I saw my entire family, all worried. My mother came up to me, looking worried. It seems that she cried as well. 

"M…mother." I gasped. She came to me, all teary eyed. I thought she was gonna hug me…instead, she slapped me and started to yell at me.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She shouted, " We were all worried sick over you! I thought we would loose you forever! We called the EST squad and everything! They searched the entire house for clues!"

I turned around and saw Remington and Holmes as well as Remington's team, complete with evidence bags and magnifying glass. I sighed. My father looked mighty angry as well. 

"You have got some nerve worrying us like that!?" My father came in, "The least you could do was call us every so often! We have no intention of losing our future king!" I got pissed again.

"Future King!" I shouted, "That's all I ever was to you, wasn't it!?"

Everyone was quite shocked. I was shocked ay myself as well, I never was one to talk back to my elders.

"I'm not your son!" I pointed to my father, "Rather, I was some kid that was raised to be Guardian Prince and soon, King! I was never anything else! He only time you ever spent time with me, you just raised me to be King. No father/son picnic, no bonding, no nothing! I hate this!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me, young man!" My father pointed to me now, "That is NOT the way for a prince to speak in!"

"I hate being prince!" I shouted, "Nothing is going my way!"

"Why, Knuckles, surely you don't mean that?!" Grandfather Sabre gasped.

"I DO!" I shouted so loud, my cheeks were hurting, " I DON'T WANT TO BE PRINCE, I DON'T WANT TO BE KING!" I ran upstairs to my room where I slammed the door and locked it. I cried on my bed, trembling at what I just said…but, as much as I did my job as Guardian prince my entire life, I meant what I said back there. 

I fell asleep, but woke up at about 3 am. I sat on the edge of my bed all through morning. I went to my mirror and saw that I was a mess. I definitely didn't look prince-like. Great. 19 years old and I act like such an idiot. My life was turning upside down. I thought I never would live like this. When the city came back and I was reunited, I thought I was on top of things. You know, hold the reasonability as prince, instead I was toppling like Remington who already has dysfunctional problems with his family. I felt guilty, however, for last night and decided to go downstairs and apologize. 

I was a bit scared, but it had to be done. I started going downstairs slowly, hoping that my family would be there. They were, all of them. Most looked pretty pissed…and sad.

"What's…going on?" I asked, confused.

"What's going on?" My father stood up, "You are."

"Huh?" I asked. I was definitely confused.

"Pack your stuff and leave." My father pointed to me. 

"WHAT?!" What was he talking about!?, "Fu-father!?" 

"The kingdom has no use for a prince like you." My father stood up from where he sat, "Piper will be the next ruler, you are to leave."

"You're disowning me!?" I gasped, "But we're family!"

"Wrong!" Father pointed, "You are not son! My son loved his role as prince! He was a strong echidna who gained respect from his people! Now, you are weak! Weak as a coward! You are no son of mines! You are not chosen to lead my people!"

"How do you know!?" I shouted, "I could be bonded with the Master Emerald, give me a chance!"

"NO!" He shouted, "Leave…you…you…commoner!!!! You are not my child! You are no longer welcome here! When people see you, you shall be treated not of royalty, but that of a commoner! Now, leave…now!" 

I had tears once more. I wiped them off and frowned in anger.

"Fine!" I shouted, wiping the tears off. I too off my hat and threw it next to father's feet, "I guess I should give the hat back as well, after all, it's for family members only!" I left to go upstairs where I packed my things. Piper came in, she looked all ashamed. She usually doesn't look that way.

"Knuckles, I'm sorry." Piper came in.

"Don't talk to me." I said while packing, "I'm a commoner, someone who shouldn't even lay eyes on the royal family!"

"Knuckles, stop acting this way!" Piper cried out, " I can't be princess, I suck at that job!"

"Too bad!" I shouted. I packed up and left my room. Piper followed.

"What happen to my big brother!?" Piper shouted, "What happen to that strong echidna who could rule with great leadership skills?! He had courage, heart, intelligence, and wisdom! It seems right now, you have neither of those!"

I stopped for a while and faced my sister. I was surprised to hear her talking that way. I didn't let it get through me as I went to the main room where my family was. My father was still angry. I gave him a look of anger as well and left the palace. I was out on my own. My life was turning out into something I never wanted. Even after all this…I still thought of Amy. 

To Be Continued….

Profile: Tails

Full Name: Miles "Tails "Prower

Age: 10

Height: 3'4

Rank: Hero

B-Day: Nov. 24, 2538

B-Place: Westside Island

Nationality: Western

Fight: None

Eyes: Blue

Fur: Orange

Weakness: Afraid of Thunder

Vehicle: Bi-Plane (The Tornado), Mech Walker (The Cyclone), Rae Car (S7 Whirlwind)

Tails is such a cutie, eh? He's also very sweet and nice. A smart child from day one, Tails loves to tinker with mechanics to better enhance it. Being intelligent, he often thinks a lot and thinks before acting. Tails admires Sonic greatly and hopes to be as great as him. Tails tries to make a name of himself instead of being in Sonic's shadow. His loyalty to his friends are endless. He's still a young child, so he acts like one as well in which he was an ever curious mind about how the world works and such. He is also optimistic and full of hope as he never looses it, forcing him to keep moving towards his goal.


	7. Life out on the Street

Dreamwatcher

Life out on the street

Part 7

"I'm lost in the rain.

I cannot return home.

I am alone in this world.

Nowhere to go….

Nowhere to stay…

I will die…

But a Savior comes to me…

And I might have hope again…

But not when it comes…

To Love…"

Author's Notes: Ahh, back again. Sorry for the delay again, but midterms are hell. But school comes first, need to get into a good art college. Sigh….anywho, this chapter now has more then one POV this time and we get to see Eggman! SHOCKING surprise involving him! We also get to see Rouge as well and her POV as well. I hope you enjoy chapter 7 and sorry for the long halt!

*Knuckles' POV*

How long have I been sleeping out on the streets? With what little money I had (ironic for someone of my status), I slept from hotel to hotel. No more "free room" for me. In the café, I paid for the food. The nobles stared at me and scoffed in disgust at the mere sight of myself, and before I was kicked out, I was respected by them all. I thought it was all a dream when my father disowned me, but upon seeing morning, it was all real. I was in a hotel when I realized that it wasn't a dream. I sighed. It's been weeks now. I'm starting to loose money, I had no clue what to do. If this keeps up, I'll die. Perhaps I should just leave out in the jungle like I did before. My vest was all wrinkly and my fur started to smell. I haven't had a shower in a while, the shower in the hotel was terrible. I sighed as I took my bag and left the hotel. I was ashamed of myself.

Outside was even worse. The people there stared at me like a dangerous insect who should be squished. No more people kissing my feet, kids threw objects at me, they spit at me, I couldn't take it anymore…I have to get of this island! I sighed and decided that I didn't belong here, so I went over to the edge of Angel Island, sighed, and glided to America where Station Square was.

I sighed at the vast city. The people were more friendly here, but they don't know about the citizens of Angel Island, let alone believe it, except for a few. I shivered. It was a cold April and it looked it was about to rain.

CRACKLE!

Okay, it did rain. Unfortunately, I didn't have an umbrella and my fur was getting even more smelly. I was cold, but that was the least of my problems. I sat on a bench and sighed. Next to me on the bench was a homeless men. He had newspapers around me and gave me a look.

"Ne'er seen creatures like you 'ere before." the homeless man said.

"…Oh, I don't come here very often." I answered.

"You 'omeless?" he asked.

"I have been for three weeks, my father disowned me." I answered again, "Time is slipping for me, I don't think I'll last very long."

"Well, luck will come a lot faster then ya think, sonny." the homeless man responded, "There are people out there who care about people like us, you just wait."

"Yea, sure." I sarcastically said.

"yep, someday, I'll go 'ome back to my wife….she was the one who kicked me out, but I'll win 'er back." he smiled, "Do you have someone you love?"

I pondered for a while. I sighed as I thought of Amy, the woman I loved…but one who doesn't love me.

"No." I quickly answered.

"Aww…well, you're still young, love will come to ya." he smiled again.

"Yea, right." My sarcasm caved in again.

We talked throughout the rain, then he left, saying he had to go. Go where, I don't know, but he told me his name was Jerry. The rain kept going , it shows no signs of stopping. I took a leftover newspaper that Jerry left behind and placed it over my head. It was already wet, but I didn't care. 

I traveled around some more until night arrived. Still raining. I sighed and gasped. I was hungry, but I had no money. I hadn't eaten anything for the longest time, so I collapsed on the middle of the street. I felt people stepping on me, not caring at all. The rain beated down on my fur. I was as good as gone. My eyes were closing…I could only see black…

*Eggman's POV*

Rain is such a beautiful thing. I remember meeting that special girl back when I was young during the rain. I smiled as I carried my groceries home. So many things have changed over the years. I was a 40 year old man who tried to make the Earth into my way of life…a world of technology and robots, a place free from diseases and aging…but I find it impossible. I've changed my ways. Of course, I've been to many trials and was even about to receive the death penalty, but I was saved…by my wife, Thorn. Yep, you heard right, Queen Thorn of the Miracle Planet. I married her when I was only 18. She and I are the reasons both Rob and Amy Rose exists to this day. It is quite weird, isn't it? Me, marrying a hedgehog, but that didn't matter for me. We still love each other, but for some odd reason, I didn't wish to return home just yet…perhaps I want to help my daughter out. She has been hurt lately. Poor Amy would cry in her room whenever I visited her. Never wanting to get out. I sighed and frowned. I walked on in the dark, the groceries tucked underneath my arm and an umbrella on my other free hand. Everything was fine until I stepped on something that felt more…squishy. That was definitely not the sidewalk. I looked down and gasped as I saw…Knuckles! Beaten up, bruised, clothes all tattered, all wet. What on Earth happen to him!? It's like he's been wondering around like some homeless person. I sighed and did my best to pick him up and take him home. I live in the Egg Carrier III that was somewhere near the city, but not in it. It was landed, so I had only but to hitch an elevator ride to the top. 

I placed my groceries and umbrella down and placed Knuckles on the couch. He moaned. That's a good sign he was alive. I ran and got some blankets for him. Even with all that fur, the poor boy was shivering up like crazy. After several blankets, cranked heat up, and patience, Knuckles woke up. I was sleeping on my armchair, book on one hand, my head arched back. I woke up when I heard a noise. I saw Knuckles in the kitchen. He accidently dropped the pots and pan.

"I…I'm sorry, I was just…hungry." he weakly mumbled.

"That's okay." I nodded, "You look more skinnier then usual." I came in, "Tell you want, go take a shower and I'll have dinner waiting for you." He slowly nodded and left.

I sighed and took out my apron and searched through the fridge. Me, being a native of Japan, took out several foods we Japanese or all us orientals would eat. I wonder what on happen to Knuckles? That child was the richest animal I knew, he had everything . His people respected him, both the young and elders. My Amy was to marry him as a symbol of peace. From the looks of things, he must have been heartbroken. Hmmm…maybe that's why Amy has been so depressed. I tried to thin so hard, but reminded myself to discuss it with him when he returns. I chopped the green onions.

*Knuckles' POV*

His Egg Carrier was bigger then I thought. It took a while to find the bathroom. I should have asked, but luckily, there were maps. They didn't help much. When did found it, I opened the door and saw an extremely clean bathroom. It was pretty big, maybe bigger then mines back home. I sighed and smiled a bit, but that didn't last long. I turned on the water and searched for a towel. As I searched, I pondered about Eggman and how he could afford these stuffs. I always wondered that, but now I know since he was married to royalty. Perhaps he stored some money? I don't know and I don't care. I found a towel and saw the water was filled up, so I turned the knob off. I took off my clothes and slowly went into the brewing hot water. Gosh, did that felt good. I sighed as I pondered some more. To tell you the truth, I wasn't surprised when me, Sonic and the guys found out that Eggman was the father of Amy. I guess it was instinct that I somehow knew that he'd be the father. Amy was extremely shocked, followed by Sonic who had his jaws to the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I smiled at the thought, but it didn't last long. I went deeper into the water until only my head was out. Call me perverted, but I wonder what it would have been life if I was sharing a bath with Amy. Gosh, I am perverted! I sighed as I soaked my face. I stayed in the tube for a while until I got out my towel and placed it around my wrist. A knock came. 

"Yea?" I asked.

'It's me, Julian." That's Eggman's first name, "I got you some clothes that might fit you."

"Huh?" I opened the door and Eggman handed me some clothes.

"My son used to wear these a lot, it should fit you." Eggman smiled, "I'll meet you in the dining table." He left. So much has changed. Eggman used to be such a cold guy with a mad personality, but now…he's so calm and gentle…he's acting like…well, a father.

I changed into these clothes (a bit small, and certainly not my style as it looks more dark ages then oriental which I would prefer, but it'll do), and went downstairs.

When I went to the dining, the table was all set up perfectly. I sighed as Eggman awaited me. The food smelled delicious. I sat on the opposite of Eggman and eyed the food.

"I know it's not Chinese, but…" Eggman started.

"It's okay." I intruded, "I eat other food besides Chinese, you know." I took out my chopsticks and ate the food. They were delicious. Eggman was quite the cook. I greedily ate it while Eggman eyed me strangely.

"My, you really haven't eaten much, have you?" he asked. I shook my head while I ate.

"Well, I'm glad you like my food." Eggman smiled.

I nodded while continuing to stuff my face.

"So…depressed are we?" Eggman asked, " Heartbroken?"

I chocked on my food when hearing that. I coughed and took a glass of water and took a deep breath of relief.

"Are you okay?" Eggman asked.

"Yea…I'm fine." I sighed, "Uhh…anywho, did you say heartbroken?"

"Yes…did something happen between you and Amy?" he asked.

"What, are you going to kick me out as well?" I asked.

"No, of course not, you are going to be my future son-in-law." Eggman smiled, "Maybe…it seems you and Amy are having some problems…is it because of the secrets kept from her that you didn't tell?" I nodded.

"I hate that she hates me." I sighed, "I love your daughter…she's the greatest thing in the entire world to me."

"Well, that's nice." Eggman nodded, "Good."

"I don't know if we're going to get married now." I sighed, "She hates me."

"Now, now, don't fret." Eggman sounded real father-like there, "You don't know how the future will be like…who knows, maybe you'll end up with her again."

"Yea, I wish." My sarcasm grew again. I toyed with my food.

"It's not nice to play with your food." Eggman smiled, "You of all people should know that, you are royalty, you know."

"Was." I came in, "My father disowned me because I refuse to be the future king, let alone prince."

"But…why?" Eggman grew confused, "I thought you loved your job."

" I did…but what's the point now?" I shrugged, "My life is screwed."

"Kid, with that attitude, you'll go nowhere." Eggman sighed, "How long have you been like this?"

" About three weeks." I answered, "Dying a little after every day."

"Oh, Knuckles." Eggman shook his head, "You could have at least get a job to support yourself!"

I blinked in confusion.

"Get…a job?" I shrugged.

"Yes, work to get money." Eggman answered.

"…Geez, that's going to be tough…how do you get a job?" I asked.

"…You don't know how?" Eggman asked.

"Well, until I was 9, I was prince, then all I did was guard the M.E. and now I was prince again…and now, I'm out on the street." I sighed, "I have no idea how to get a job."

"Well, just sleep for tomorrow and I'll help you get a job tomorrow." Eggman ate his eggs (that man sure loved his eggs). I sighed at Eggman's generosity. Ever since he started off good, we all grew to accept him. Sonic took a while, but eventually, even he's warming up to Eggman. Eggman had many trials and many wanted him executed, but Thorn (his wife), never lost hope and fought until she made Eggman an honorable citizen. Granted, he was watched over for a few months, but even people are starting to trust him and see his beneficent ways. I smiled a bit.

"Thank you." I answered. Eggman responded with a smile of his own. 

I slept in an extra room that night, I haven't felt this comfortable in weeks. 

*Rouge's POV*

I heard Amy dumped Knuckles…but then again, she never was with him to begin with…sorta. Them being engaged and all. I remember when I first saw Knuckles. He was such a nuisance back then. I wished for the Master Emerald and he treats me like some insect, me! Of all the nerves. I sat on a top of a building while thinking back to those times. He was stubborn as hell. We both went on a mad search for the emeralds and when we confronted each other, I was all ready to put him out of his misery. Imagine my surprise when I tripped and almost fell to my doom should he come to the rescue. I tried to act tough…but I could see he was more then just an echidna tome. He was something far more valuable then jewels and I had to have him and what Rouge wants, she gets. I searched below for Knuckles. Word has it that his father disowned him and that he's here. Today was bright, unlike yesterday where it rained all day. Needless to say, I did not see Knuckles, but another familiar figure…Amy rose. I smirked and flew down.

"Why, aren't you looking cute today?" I started off.

"Oh, it's you, Rouge." Amy said sadly.

"Now what's wrong with you?" I lied, I knew well what's up with her.

"Nothing." She muttered, then she started to leave. I stopped her before she went any further.

"So…I heard you split with Knuckles." I came in. 

"We never had a relationship to begin with." She sarcastically said.

"Yea, being hurt sucks." I said, "Well, not Knuckles is all single now."

"Single, he always was." Amy came in.

"I know, I'm just saying…never mind." I stopped. With Amy out of the picture, perhaps I can get Knuckles, "Well, keep in mind I'll be here for you."

"Huh?" Amy turned to face me. I guess she was surprised I said that. Well, so was I. 

"Knuckles don't deserve you, you're better then him." I came in, "You're better off with someone else."

"I rather not be with anyone now that all men are betrayers!" Amy growled, "I hate him with a passion!"

"You don't love him anymore?" I asked.

"NO!" Amy shouted, "I never loved him to begin with!" She was ready to beat me up. Though she isn't a marital arts type of girl, she can handle herself pretty well. I backed off a bit and sighed. Amy can be a pretty unpredictable girl. 

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, preferably a gal like me, I'll be here for ya." I forced a smile and left.

Well, I knew Amy is now out of Knuckles' life…now to make sure Knuckles will end up with me. I smirked a bit. I mean, he doesn't have Amy anymore, so I'm sure he'll come crawling to me. There's no one else…I mean, I can tell he likes me as well, if he doesn't, I make him! Get what I want…end of story. 

Amy left and I went my own way, trying to find Knuckles. Lady Luck couldn't have been any better. On the other side of the street was Knuckles with Eggman. Hmm…what's he doing with Eggman? Well, I'm no waiting around to find out, this could be my chance! I ran over to the other side.

To Be Continued…  


Profile:

Full Name: Julian Eggman Rose

Age: 40

Height: 6'0

Rank: King of Miracle Planet

B-Day: Oct. 31, 2498

B-Place: Kyoto, Japan

Nationality: Japanese

Fight: None

Eyes: Brown

Fur: He doesn't have any, but he used to have orange hair

Weakness: can be whiny as a baby when things don't go his way

Vehicle: Egg Carrier III, Egg Mobile, Egg Walker

Family: Father and mother unknown, Gerald (Grandfather-dead), Maria (cousin-dead), Thorn (wife), Rob (son), Amy (daughter), Knuckles (Son-in-law)

Eggman used to be a mad scientist just hell bent on making the world into his vision in where robots and technology roamed. His plans were constantly thwarted by the likes of Sonic and his friends. It was when Eggman meant up with his family that he changed into the person he was before he turned mad, gentle, kind, and father-like. It's hard to believe he is all gently and calm. He is the father figure of everyone close to him and believe it or not, he's been known to display wise advices and wisdom of everyday life. A good role model. 


	8. The heart that hath broken

Dreamwatcher

The heart that hath broken: Part 8

"You broke my heart, now I move

I found someone better, one unlikely

Angry, but depressed

Demented, but honest

At least he doesn't keep secrets from

Me…"

Authors' Note: Wow! I have to say, if it wasn't for you reviewers, I would be ready to give up on this story. Now, I have confidence, thanx to you all! I'm back with part 8 now and this one is a shocker! You'll be very surprised at what happens now!!!!! Oh, Amy, Knuckles, etc. are the property of Sega. Remington is to Archie Sonic comics…blah, blah, enjoy. 

*Amy's POV*

I didn't have any clue what Rouge was doing talking to me. She's not one to just start a conversation…unless it involves Knuckles. She's been eyeing him for months ever since she was saved by him. I admit…before Knuckles bomb shelled me…I was a bit jealous, but I didn't let my feelings get the best of me. I always considered him a friend as far as I'm concerned. I sighed as I walked down Echidnaopolis. I took Dreamwatcher and went to Angel Island shortly after my encounter with Rouge where I began my daily search for my soul mate. It was not easy. I often ask myself, will it be someone I knew or someone I will meet for the first time. After long hours of searching, I sighed and rest on a chair of an outside café. I went face first on the table and groaned at my failure. At this rate, I'm going to stay single all day…but perhaps I should. I mean, I even yelled at Rouge that I didn't wanted to be with anyone. I had no clue if I meant that or not, but right now, I didn't care. I almost cried myself to sleep if not for a waiter wondering what I'll have. 

"….Uhh…water, please." I quickly said.

The waiter nodded and left. I sighed and placed my head down again. He came back shortly with the water. I drank it sip by sip, not all that thirsty. Hmm…is Rouge going to try to get Knuckles? Geez, I can never see her with him. I just don't see them together. I sighed. Why am I thinking these thoughts? I hate Knuckles…I hate him a lot…yet…I keep thinking about him. I groaned some more.

"Are you gonna order anything, madam?" the waiter asked, annoyed. Was also annoyed and was tempt to whip out my hammer if a familiar voice didn't come.

"Just give her a strawberry sundae."

I turned around and saw Constable Remington. I blushed like mad. 

"Constable!" I gasped.

"Remington." He corrected, and he sat down next to me, "I'll have some herbal tea." The waiter nodded and left.

"Still searching?" he asked.

"Yea, not much luck, I'm afraid." I sighed, fiddling with my hair.

"hey, as long as you don't give up, you'll find him." He smiled.

"Maybe I should…I'm a bit reluctant to even be with a guy now." I lowered my head.

"I see." he pondered, "Well, be single then, I'm enjoying it."

"…But you'll have to marry eventually, right?" I came in, "For the sake of your family."

"Yea, but I don't have to." Remington pop up, "I mean, there is someone else to replace me if I don't rule, Amy." 

"I can't imagine who." I said.

"Well, my grandfather Luger has a brother name Lio. " he started, "He has three kids, one is my second cousin, Xenin, about my father's age. He has a daughter named Millie…she's about two or three years older them me, so I'm still the youngest in my entire family…but she's my replacement less I choose not to rule."

"…Do you…want to rule?" I asked.

"…I don't know." Remington looked away for a while. 

The waiter came with our orders. I smiled and thanked Remington for the sundae.

"It's on the house." He did his trademark grin.

"Why don't you smile and laugh, Remington?" I asked, my curiosity getting to me.

"…Why?" he shrugged, "Is there a reason for me to?"

"Well, you're with family." I smiled a bit.

"Amy, you saw my family!" Remington sighed, "I love them all, but my grandfather Luger is some happy hippie, my grandmother is an alcohol addicted old hag, my great grandfather Moritori is a cranky-ass bastard who chucks things at people if he's not happy which is never, my three cousins are bumbling fools who couldn't complete a 10 piece puzzle even if they tried, my great grandfather Dimitri used to be crazy, now he's a freakin' cyborg…and there's my aunt, the pinnacle of all evil."

"…I know you're family is a little…demented, but as long as there's love, it counts, right?" I shrugged. 

"Maybe." He shrugged as well, "But I don't feel happy."

"Why?" I asked.

He gave me look.

"I'm sorry for asking so much, I'll stop." I blushed a bit.

"It's okay, I'm just sad because I don't…feel complete." Remington admitted. 

"Maybe it's your father." I answered. He looked at me as if he wanted to beat me up for mentioning his father.

"Sorry." I quickly said again, not facing him. The waiter came with the bills.

"It's okay." Remington sighed, "My father died protecting me…he should be talked about…talked about with great honor."

Now I was surprised. Remington sounded like Knuckles…and those two were complete opposites of each other.

"Amy, if it makes you feel any better, why not have a time alone with me?" He asked, "I'll show you around the city."

I was speechless, was he asking me out!?

"Are you…asking me…out?"

"Hell no." He grinned, "I'm just being helpful."

"Well…" I wanted to say "yes", but I felt a bit scared…but then again, he might let me have the time of my life. I never pictured Remington with a girl, so I guess I also felt a bit of pity when I said…

"Yes." I nodded, "I'll go with you."

"Great." he nodded. He paid for the food and I embraced his arms. He was as tall as Knuckles if not a bit taller. After such a long time of depression, I felt safe and warm in Remington's arms.

*Knuckles POV*

"Sigh…so many jobs we couldn't get you, Knuckles." Eggman lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

I got so many rejections that I thought I would never survive. Maybe I was never cut out to be a worker. 

"Maybe I should guard something." I said to Eggman, "I mean, I spent all my life guarding the Master Emerald."

"Hmm…perhaps." Eggman pondered, "But what or who can you guard?"

"KNUCKLES!"

Me and Eggman turned around and saw the one sight I never wanted to see….Rouge.

"Oh, Rouge, it's you." I said in a monotonously voice.

"Is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Rouge grinned, "After all, I can't stop by and say hi?"

"You never say hi to me before." Eggman chirped in.

"Can it, old man, I'm talking." Rouge hissed.

"What do you want?" I want.

"I heard you and Amy had a fight." Rouge said in a concerned voice, I swear she was faking it, "As a friend, I came to check if you were alright."

"Since when do you care?" I asked, eyes half closed, almost pissed.

"Look, I'm just being friendly." Rouge also had her eyes half closed…though it's always half closed, "Maybe I should take you somewhere, just the two of us."

"No thanks." I went past her, unfortunately, she followed me.

"What, you rather be with little miss pink pants then me?" Rouge popped up, "What does she have that I don't?"

"Everything." I mumbled.

"Like what?" Rouge walked while she placed her hands on her wrist. 

"She's nice." I started, "She's cute."

"Oh, and I'm not?" Rouge pitched in.

"Too much make up, that's your problem." I groaned.

"What's wrong with my make up!?" Rouge gasped, "I think it's fine, a lot of men like me with it."

"Well, I'm not one of them." I grumbled, "Come on, Eggman, let's go."

"we should take a taxi." Eggman suggested, "Uhh…taxi!" A taxi came by.

"Wha-you're just leaving me!?' Rouge gasped.

"No, I want to give you a present." I sarcastically said, "But you have to close your eyes before I give it to you."

"Okay, why not, I love surprised." she said rather seductively. Rouge actually closed her eyes. Me and Eggman quickly rode on the taxi and I told him to move like the dickens. I could hear Rouge shouting in the distance.

"COME BACK, you TRICKSTER!!!!!" She shouted, along with other random cruse words, some I never even heard of!

"Knuckles, you have a lot to learn about love, my boy." Eggman smiled a bit, shaking his head. I giggled a bit as I watch Rouge try to catch up with us before she gave up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Perhaps we should call it a day." Eggman smiled.

I nodded and we went home.

*Rouge's POV*

That bastard! I can't believe I fell for that. My love for Knuckles must've have weaken me down. How could he do that to me!? Me, Rouge! I oughta smack him upside his head! Sigh….but he's so cute…so hot…damn. My life has been upside down ever since I met him. This blows. I wish there was someway I can get him to at least appreciate me. Hmm...perhaps a trip to Angel Island might help out. I'll meet up with his friends and go from there. That settled it. I was about to fly when another voice came.

"Hiya, Rouge!" I turned to face Big. Ugh, that stupid cat.

"What, no Froggy?" I asked,

"Nah, he's visiting his relatives today." Big smiled, "Nice weather, eh?"

"Yea, whatever." I crossed my arms, "Look, I'm busy right now, so whatever you're gonna say, hurry it up!"

"Ummm…well…" Big scratched the back of his head, "Well…if you're not busy…"

"I said I was busy." I cried out in annoyance.

"Oh…guess I'll come back later then." Big lowered his head.

"Bye -bye." I smiled.

Big left.

What was all that about? Sounded like he was hitting on me. I sighed flew to Angel Island.

The city of Echidanopolis was far more advance then Station Square, so I was pretty "wowed" by it all. So many echidnas roamed these parts. I was surprised as everyone when this fabled city returned. I sighed as I searched for some of Knuckles' friends. Lo and behold, of in the distance, I see two girls, Knuckles' sisters!

"Well, how are you two doing?" I asked them both.

"Who?" the youngest chirp in, though the older one was less then happy to see me.

"Oh, it's you, the one who wants to put the smack on my brother." Piper said, eyes half closed, hands on waist.

"Watch it, little pipsqueak, you won't like me when I'm angry!" I pointed.

"Whatever, so…what do you want?" Piper asked, holding her little step sister close to her.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Don't you remember, she's the root of all evil, Rouge, Luna." Piper answered while giving me a look of evil. I groaned a bit and sighed.

"Okay, okay…enough jokes, I want you two to tell me everything about your brother." I smiled.

"In your dreams." Piper chuckled.

"Why not?" I gasped.

"Look, you even think about up my brother's engagement with Amy, you got another thing coming." Piper pointed to me.

"Hey, those two obviously hate each other!" I hissed.

"Wrong, she hates Knuckles, Knuckles still thinks of Amy." Piper smiled, " I may like to see my brother suffer, but I love him and I'll make sure those two end up together in the end!"

"You are truly stubborn." I gritted through my teeth, "Tell me or I'll smack you."

"Yea, then an angry mob will get ya." Piper snickered, "I'm the freakin' princess."

"You little…" I so wanted to choke her but I calmed down, "Fine, I'll find someone else to talk with." I left the two lonely.

"What a grouchy face." I heard Luna said.

I wondered around some more until I found an outside café. I saw familiar people there…the Chaotix! Granted, they were not all that familiar to me since I barely know them, but they knew Knuckles, so I decided to ask them.

"No way." they all said.

"Wha-why not?!" I gasped.

"We got a call from Piper saying you were coming in, trying to win Knuckles." Mighty smiled.

"What is she, your secret agent or something?!" I growled.

"Nah, she's just a Chaotix like us." Vector grinned, "But sorry, babe, no dice…you can still date me though."

"In your dreams." I sighed.

"Rouge, why do you wish to have Knuckles?" Espio asked, "It can't happen."

"How can it not?" I asked.

"Knuckles only has Amy on his head for one." Ray smiled nervously.

"Another thing is that we can't alter any of their marriage plans…they have to marry." Charmy buzzed in.

"They don't have to!" I growled.

"Hmm…maybe, from what I heard, Amy is looking for her soul mate." Mighty pondered.

"AGAIN?!" Vector gasped, "Damn, that gal has been at this for a freakin' long time!" 

"Who is her soul mate?" I shrugged.

"We have no clue." Espio jumped in, We know what she told us that he's her opposite." 

"Great." I mumbled, "My life is messed up, it wasn't chasing boys for me before I met Knuckles!"

"Well, I heard you used to date Fang once." Mighty smiled, " Heard you married him."

"Almost, but he walked out on me." I sighed.

"Then why do you even chase Knuckles, what if he walks out on you?" Ray asked, "I mean, that's not Knuckles' style, but if he was married to you, he would really consider walking out."

I was about to hit Ray who coward in his chair when my fist was raised but I sighed. 

"Okay…now what?" I asked.

"I don't know." they said.

"Maybe it is time Knuckles moved on with his life since Amy pretty much rejected him." Mighty chirped in.

"You could be that person, Rouge." Charmy smiled.

"Hmm…maybe." I grinned, "Thanks for the confidence boost."

I flew away and landed on another part of the city. I was in the middle of the city. A beautiful and huge fountain sat on the middle. A statue was on top, a statue of Tikal, Knuckles' ancestor. There was plague engraved on the fountain's side, I bented down to read it.

" To Tikal, our watcher and mother to all…

Your sacrifice truly is boundless…

We thank that the Goddess Aurora was there

To protect you in your time of light…"

I sighed. Aurora, what a bunch of crap. I was never a religious person and I don't plan to be one. Knuckles, as far as I knew, was deeply into his religion. There was a couple of times when I caught him on his knees next to the M.E, deep in prayer. Then he leaves some fruits as offerings. I sighed and stared at the flowing water of the fountain until I heard familiar voices. I gasped and hid behind a tree and saw who I never thought I saw…Amy and Remington!

"So…what do you think?" he asked.

"This is…beautiful!" Amy made a gasp. 

"I come here to think a lot." Remington smiled, "I have a lot of thoughts going on inside my demented head."

"Hey, it's a statue of Tikal." Amy giggled, Oh, real cute, Amy. Amy took note of the many trees surrounding the fountain.

"Are these…Cherry Blossoms?" she asked.

"Yea, they're my favorite." Remington grinned.

"I didn't know you liked these flowers, let alone flowers." Amy smiled.

"You'd be surprised, Ames." Remington had his arms crossed, "There's so much you don't know about me."

"No…there isn't." Amy shook her head, " You're so nice. People say how much of a monster you are."

"Yea, but that's because I'm stressed a lot, and the fact there are a lot of bastards and idiots out there." 

"Really?" Amy giggled.

" Yea, so I gotta teach them a lesson, cuz' if no one does, those idiots and bastards will roam the Earth and man and animal kind will be doomed." Remington grinned again, "People with common sense, like me, for example, has gotta keep them in line, so I go yell and say random crap at them to get the m to shut put up." Again, Amy giggled.

"I like you a lot, Remington." she said, "You're so funny. I'm very surprised you don't have a girlfriend. You look like you would protect her till the end."

"Maybe." Remington shrugged, "I don't know about girls."

"Well, you will." Both Amy and Remington was sitting on the fountain's edge, "I know you will."

"Why, your cards tell you that?" Remington came in.

"No…just a feeling." She was awfully calm and didn't seem all that angry as before.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Remington cried out.

"For being nice to me." Amy smiled, "You make me feel warm and happy." Amy gave a look to Remington who found this very uncomfortable.

"Uhh…no problem." I could see he was blushing. A crush…or just embarrassed, I have no clue. It got even more interesting when Amy placed her head on Remington's shoulder. Remington was in mad blush mode as he sat there uncomfortably with Amy near him. I guess he isn't used to people. This was interesting and I grinned. I knew how to win Knuckles. I snickered all the way as searched for a phone nearby. I didn't know Knuckles' cell phone number, but I do remember Eggman's, so I dialed up.

"Hello, Eggman residence, this is Julian speaking." I heard Eggman talk.

"Eggman, get me Knuckles." I sighed.

"For goodness sake, how much pain are you going to inflict in him, Rouge?" Eggman sighed.

"DON'T argue with me, old man, now GET KNUCKLES!" I yelled. Some people were looking at me, so I snarled at them, scaring them away. I sighed.

"Knuckles, phone call!" I heard him say.

"Hello." I heard Knuckles' voice now.

"Hi, Knuckles." I said, smiling all the way. 

"Oh, Goddess, what do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"To help, stupid." I sighed.

"Help, with what?!" He cried out, "There's nothing you can help me with!"

"Yes, there is." I nodded, "It's about Amy."

"What about her?" he grew interested.

"Well, I was in Echidnaopolis just for the hell of it and what do I see?" I started, Why, Amy with…Remington!" I heard him spit out something, maybe he was drinking something while we were talking,.

"Great Aurora, Piper was right!!!!" He gasped, "Are you sure you saw them together?!"

"There were in the water fountain." I grinned.

"THE Tikal Water Fountain?!" He shouted.

"The very one." I grinned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

I smiled a lot. In fact, I was holding my laughter. After that yell, Knuckles hung up and I sighed. Only a mater of time.

*Knuckles' POV*

"Knuckles, where are you going?" Eggman shouted.

"Someplace, I'll be back in time for dinner…I hope!" I frantically put on my jacket and glided to the island. Could Rouge be right? It could be a trick, she is a very tricky woman. I pondered this all the way. Both Piper and Rouge said about Amy and Remington, both of them can' t be wrong. Rouge couldn't have let Piper think that or vice versa, those two hate each other. I ran to the fountain, not caring as people gave me dirty looks. Being a prince didn't matter to me anymore, I just wanted to see if it was true. 

Sunset came. I was tired, but I reached the fountain. Funny, I don't see them. I came in little close…now I saw them.

I hid behind a tree and sighed as I heard them talk. How long has they been in there?!

"Damn, it's sunset!" Remington gasped, "I gotta go."

"Go where?" Amy asked.

"Oh, a local bar, when I'm not constable, I'm a bouncer."

"Do you drink?" she asked.

"Not beer, those things are nasty." He shook his head, "Only idiots drink them, but I can't stop them."

"I see." Amy nodded.

"Just give me some Pepsi Twist and wine and I'll be on my way." Remington continued.

"Well, I guess we should go."

They both stood up. 

"Well…good-bye." she said, she sounded almost sad, like she didn't wanted to leave.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Remington asked. 

"I'll be fine…I should just go home." Amy sighed, "Thank you." I closely watched them like a lion watching it's prey. Should I jump in and disturb the moment.

"Well, I'm off." Remington started to leave. He seemed rather relieved. 

"Umm…you be safe, okay?" Amy came to Remington, "Being a bouncer is dangerous."

"Psst, I can handle anything that comes my way, kid." Remington grinned, he always grins, "There's no bastard alive who can take me on and-"

He stopped talking…and I knew why. Amy was kissing him. I gasped in shock! My heart was split in tow, literally. I…I didn't know what to do, all I could do was…was…cry. It's even worse when it looked as though Remington was actually enjoying this! He was struggling or anything! I watched for a good few seconds, then I ran away.

I ran away like the dickens, not looking back. Tears filled my eyes. I didn't care anymore…about anything. It's obviously she has chosen someone else. All I did was ran…ran…

To Be Continued…

Profile:

Full Name: Carmelita "Rouge" Pieerre

Age: 20

Height: 4'7

Rank: None

B-Day: Jun.19, 2518

B-Place: Paris, France

Nationality: French

Fight: A lot of kicking from her! 

Eyes: Sea Green

Fur: White with peach below her head

Hair: White

Weakness: Not very trusting

Vehicle: Hovercycle: Her car, Jewel Wings

Rouge is a clever gal. Very tricky, she could give Fang a run for his money…in fact, she used to be with him, as a couple. It was when Fang walked out of her life that she grew cold and harsh. Sh later met Knuckles who changed her life. Obsessed with jewels, that's her downfall as she loves those things to death, but she loves Knuckles even more and won't stop on getting what she wants. Coming from a rich mansion in France (as her mother is a model), Rouge was spoiled to death, so there are times when she hates being treated like a commoner and takes it very hard. A bit self-centered, Rouge is still tough in her own right and not afraid to kick anyone's ass, especially on getting what she wants and we all know what she wants…well, who she wants…


	9. Life Everlasting

Part 9

Life Everlasting

"It's unexpected…what one kiss

Can do to you…it can change 

Your entire life or make it better…

I never felt love, I never felt warmth…

I was left in the cold to die in a pool…

A pool of torture and death…but…

A light came…"

Author's Notes: Sorry! This took a lot longer then I expected! Sorry for the massive delay, but I was pressed for time, what with school and art requests I had to fill…that's why today's chapter is short. There will be no profiles in this story, but next story, I'll hope to have one. Until then, please bare with me. Here's chapter 9...have fun and enjoy for now and sorry once again.

-Neo

*Remington's POV*

I was shocked…I mean, one minute, I'm just talking with Amy, next thing you know, she's kissing me! I was shocked and surprised….believe me, I'm not easily surprised. Amy wouldn't let me go, but I did and when I did, I gasp for air. Amy stared at me like she just kissed her own brother. 

"….I'm…I'm so sorry." She gasped, "I didn't mean to…I mean…"

I couldn't say anything. To me, I felt violated. My eyes were wide eyed. I took a couple of deep breathes

and started to leave.

"WAIT, Remington!" I heard her cry. I just kept running. I was in mixed feelings. Was I mad because she kissed me? Embarrassed? I don't know. I just ran. 

Nighttime came when I went home…my other home. I don't usually live with my family…I don't know why, perhaps I'm not comfortable enough with my family…I mean, I haven't seen them for 10 years. I live with Sheriff Holmes in an oriental home, complete with the sliding paper doors and such. There's a beautiful garden in the backyard, complete with Cherry Blossoms, a mini-lake, and a mini-waterfall. I go there a lot for meditating and to think…when I'm not allowed to leave the house, as told by Holmes. I sighed and entered the house where Holmes was busy cleaning up some mugs (There's a small bar located here where he works when he isn't sheriff, kinda like my job as bouncer…except he doesn't know I'm a bouncer). 

"You're late….again." Holmes mumbled.

"Well, something came up." I shrugged.

"Do you realize what time it is!?" Holmes raised his voice, "It's over 9!"

"I'm 17, I can stay up later then nine!" I shrugged. 

"You need to be a good role model." Holmes glutted, "What kind of constable stays up late? Especially one your age…we never, in EST history, ever had a teenage constable."

"Then why don't you replace me, you old bag?" I grew annoyed at his criticism

"Damn it, boy, don't talk back t me!" Holmes pointed to me, "I raised you and took you in when no one else did…without me, you'd have been a street kid forever!"

"You took me in, you didn't adopt me." I corrected.

"That's because you told me not to…not that I want to anyways, you bloody annoying child!" Holmes scoffed at me. I glared at him with a burning feel in my heart. He's such an old bastard. 

"Don't give me that evil look!" Holmes grunted, "I may be 51, but I'm still a strong echidna…"

I sighed.

"Now go to your room." Holmes pointed, "And stay there for the rest of the night!"

Sighed again and did as I was told. I had to do something…tonight was my night as bouncer, luckily, I have a plan…I always do in situations like this. 

It was 10 at night. Holmes usually has his English tea before going to bed at this time and I'm usually the one making it. 

"Remington, get your ass down here and make me some tea!" I heard him shout. I sighed as I lifted apart a piece of the floorboard in my room. Inside were a couple of jars. I dug around until I found one that I needed, " Silent Roses". This should put him to sleep until next morning without any distractions. I pour a few of the dark flakes in my hand and went downstairs where I started tea. Once it was almost ready, I poured the flakes and stirred it in until none was left to see. 

"Is that tea ready?!" Holmes shouted.

"Yea, yea." I sighed as I brought the tea kettle in. I poured a cup and waited. Holmes was about to take a drink, but he stopped.

"What?" I asked as he glared at me. 

"Hmm…how do I know you didn't put in any of your potions and crap?" Holmes stared.

"It's just English Tea!" I gasped, "Drink it before it gets cold."

"Not until YOU taste it first!" Holmes slid the cup towards me. I sighed. Stupid Holmes…I'm too clever for that.

"Fine." I took the cup and pretended that I drank it, then I sat it down.

"There, it's fine, now go ahead and drink." 

Holmes sighed as he took a sip. He later drank the whole thing and in mere seconds…he was asleep.

I grinned in triumph and took my backpack and left the house. 

It was so dark, only the headlights lighting my way. The bar wasn't so far off, so I walked there. By then, it was about 10:30. I got inside and one of my bar buddies greeted me.

"What the hell took you so damn long!!?! It was Cosmic Stardust.

" Holmes." I responded.

"Man, you need to ditch that loser." Cosmic came in, "Leave him and live with us."

"If I leave, I can't be constable…the one thing that keeps me going through life." I forced a grin. 

"Well, you better start bouncing, kid." Cosmic sighed, "This bar ain't gonna protect itself."

"Right." I went back outside where I stayed and guarded. Cosmic…what a character. 

As I guarded, I thought of the kiss. Damn it! I didn't let it enter my head until now! But I couldn't help but think about it. I was never kissed by a girl on the lips before, let alone anything romantic, so that came as a surprised. If I also didn't know better, I swear I saw Knuckles for a moment during that time. I didn't know because I didn't get a glimpse. It surprises me even more that I didn't struggle or anything for a long time. It's like enjoyed the kiss. Dear God, am I turning soft!? I cannot afford that! I sighed as I pondered all these thoughts. It never left my head for the rest of the night…

*Eggman's POV*

"Knuckles?" I knocked on the door, "Do you want to come out?"

"No." he cried out.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, "You rarely come out, it's not good for you to be cooped up inside all-"

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, louder, this time. 

I sighed. 

Poor Knuckles. Ever since the end of April, Knuckles stayed in his room all day, coming only to use the bathroom and eat, which he does very little off…I swear, he'll starve himself to death! It's the middle of June now and poor Knuckles refuses to get out. Sonic and his buddies kept asking how he was doing and if he'll ever come out…Knuckles never did. 

I went to the living room where I pondered. What could have caused Knuckles to act this way? I've been pondering for the last couple of months now. I was also pondering on what to get for Sonic's birthday which was in a few days. He was going to turn 18 and he would like it if Knuckles was there. I wouldn't want Knuckles to miss Sonic's 18th birthday. After all, Sonic was there for his. My head was severely hurting, so I went into the kitchen and ate an aspirin. Just after I was done, I got a door knock. I sighed and asked who it was.

"It's Rouge." 

I sighed again, the headache kicking in. For the months now, Rouge has been trying to get Knuckles out of his room and into her arms…no luck yet…but if she can somehow manage to get him out, that'll be great. I opened the door and let her go about her business. I always watched closely incase anything drastic happened.

"Still in that room?" Rouge shouted.

"Go away." I heard Knuckles mumble.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you." Rouge sighed, hands in hips.

"Well, you're not doing a good job, now go away!" Knuckles shouted.

"You can't stay there forever!" Rouge shouted, "Get over it! Whatever happen with you and Amy are over! GET OVER IT!"

I gasped at the sound of Rouge's tone. Usually she's patient with Knuckles, but I guess she crossed the limit now. Her patience has ended.

"Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose!" She continued shouting, Ger over it and get out of the damn room!"

"You just don't get it, do you!?" He shouted, "Leave me alone!"

"You stupid bastard!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT, I'LL MAKE YOU!!!"

"FINE!" I heard Knuckles shout.

Then I saw Rouge trying desperately to open the door. I ran upstairs and grabbed Rouge who was kicking and screaming. 

"Calm down, Rouge, calm down!" I tried to restrain her, but she was one stubborn bat, "Getting Knuckles out by shouting won't do any good."

"Well, what do you suggest we do!?" she yelled directly at me. 

"Easy, easy, Rouge, I'm right next to you." I sighed, "Look, perhaps we need to find out the whole problem behind all this."

"Oh, I know the problem!" Rouge crossed her arms, "Amy isn't with him, period!"

"Perhaps there's more to it then that, my dear." I sighed, "We should go see Amy."

"We?" Rouge popped in. 

"Do you wanna find out the problem with Knuckles?" I asked. That got Rouge, "Then let's go."

To Be Continued…


	10. Time for Changes

Time for a Change

Part 10

"It's time for change

Shed away the old

Come with the new…

It's time for a change

I must face a new life…

And forever forget the old"

Author's Notes: Yes, I have been gone a long time, I'm really sorry. I've been real busy. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this fic, of course I wouldn't. I'm trying my best to keep this updated. I'm very sorry for making you last so long. Anywho, since I didn't put up a profile yesterday, I'll put in two for your enjoyment. Thanx to does who still read my fics and hopefully I'll do a quicker job next time.

*Eggman's POV*

The city of Echidnaopolis was bustling and busy as usual. Everywhere I go, there were echidnas, hundreds of them. Children, grandparents, adults, teenagers, they were like people in Station Square. I pondered next of what could have triggered Knuckles to be more depressed then he already is. I knew it involves my daughter, but what could she have done to Knuckles. I must admit that I didn't wish to blame my daughter for Knuckles' pain. After all, she is one of my reasons to live. My head was down at that time and I felt guilty assisting Rouge to find her. What a great idea you spewed, Eggman.

"What are you thinking about?" Rouge turned her head to face me.

"Oh, nothing." I cleared my throat. 

She gave me a face that said she doesn't believe me and turned her head back. I wonder what Rouge might be thinking of. 

"Now, if I saw Amy, where would I be?" Rouge questioned herself, then turned to me," "Okay, fatso, you know your daughter, so where would she be in?"

"Rouge." I gasped, "I haven't seen her since she was just a baby, I'm still trying to get to know her!"

"Great." Rouge gritted through her teeth, then she perked up, "Wait, I know someone who can help us!"

"Who?" I shrugged.

"Follow me, old man." Rouge ran and I ran after her, wondering what.

After running for 10 minutes in which I grew exhausted (I'm getting old),Rouge took me to the EST HQ.

"Here!?" I gasped, "At a police station?!"

"Come on, ya old windbag." Rouge tugged my usual red shirt and dragged me inside. Inside was even busier then the city. Echidnas in green uniforms with blue caps gracefully showing their logo. Some with paper works, others in the communication department. Needless to say, despite them wearing uniforms, the echidnas all seem to have their own personality and traits. One person added a bandana over his head, another had on sneakers then the usual long blue boots the majority of the army wore, some had on lab coats, I can see whoever is the leader sure gave the people to have more freedom concerning their uniform.

"Hey, has anyone seen Remington?" Rouge asked.

"That's Constable Remington to you!" came an EST member. Why, he looked only 13, 14 tops.

"Who the hell are you?" Rouge asked. The young EST boy was shorter then Rouge.

"I am Brock." he answered, "Brock from New York City!"

"Okay, nobody cares where you came from, just tell me where Remington is." Rouge sighed.

"CONSTABLE!" Brock corrected, "He is leader of the entire EST after Sheriff Holmes, so I say you give him the respect he deserves."

"I'm not giving respect to some kid." Rouge scoffed.

"Hey, he doesn't look any older then you." Brock crossed his arms.

"I'm 20." I answered.

"…Okay, three years older then Mr. Remington, but still, he has a much higher rank then you!" Brock pointed, "Why, he's also Prince of the Dark Legion."

'Look, get me Remington or I'll make you teethless." Rouge raised a fist.

"Now that's not anyway to speak to one of my teammates that way."

We all turned around to face Remington, in his uniform, grinning back at us.

"Mr. Remington!" Brock smiled, "Glad you're here, this scary lady was threatening to hit me."

"Well, then hit her back if she does." Remington answered.

"Oh, please, you wouldn't hit a girl, now would you?" Rouge crossed her arms.

"Hey, we all need to defend ourselves." Remington smiled. He turned to face Brock who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Brock, do me and everyone a favor and go find Byron." He ordered, "And fast or he'll probably trash the entire bathroom with his bazooka again."

"Yes, sir!" Then the child left.

"Ba…zooka?" I grew a little nervous.

"Yea, Byron tends to carry his fave weapon around a lot." Remington shrugged, "He's mental and insane."

"You have an insane person on your team?!" Rouge gasped, "What kind of team is this!?"

"A very damn good one." Remington answered, "Incase you didn't know, Byron is also our Vehicle Administrator and he does a very damn good job, so stop wasting time worrying. "

"I got every right to worry!" Rouge gasped.

"Look, what do you two want?" Remington sighed.

"Well, we need help finding Amy Rose, my daughter." I came in.

"Ahh, I see." Remington nodded, "Well, I don't know where she is."

"Umm…you're a cop, aren't you suppose to look for her?" I asked.

"Only if she's reported missing in which case, she's not." Remington sighed.

"This is for Knuckles' that we need to information and I know you have the infos, Remmy." Rouge barged in.

"Don't call me that." Remington sighed, "And what info would I have?"

"Well, apparently Knuckles is more sad then he usually was and we wish to know what triggered it." I came in. Then I saw Remington pondering. Maybe he had the answer. His face was full of secrets.

"Well?" Rouge asked.

"Hey, I'm thinking." Remington sighed, " Don't rush me." Rouge growled and took Remington by the shirt and shook him.

"DAMN IT, TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Rouge had veins ready to pop out. I was truly amazed that Remington remained calm throughout all this. Rouge's glare alone would have me in shudders.

"Rouge, don't touch me." Remington calmly said. Rouge let go, then he continued to talk, "You do know threatening a police officer is a federal offense and you could be arrested."

"Look, I saw you with Amy one time, so you must have dome something to trigger Knux's reaction." Rouge pointed out.

"Ahh, eavesdropper." Remington nodded his head, "Hoo boy, I got enough evidence to put you in jail."

"Hey, I work for the government as a spy, so I'm very skilled in that job!" Rouge sighed.

"I'm sorry, you look more ready to pose for playboy. " Remington smirked. 

"I outta beat you up for that." Rouge raised her fist.

"Ooh, another threat, don't I just love my job." Remington grinned.

"Look, ya gonna tell me or what?" Rouge asked.

" Maybe if you asked nicely." Remington grinned again.

"I'm gonna wipe that handsome face of ya if you don't tell." Rouge growled.

"Come on, say "please." Remington suggested, "Or you get zip from me."

"Please." Rouge mumbled.

"Fine." Remington got serious now, "Mr. Eggman, Rouge…a couple of months ago, your daughter, Amy did something I never expected."

"What is that?" I asked, ears eagerly listening. Remington paused for a moment and closed his eyes, then sighed. Rouge's patience was wearing thin.

"…She kissed me." Remington said, he sounded rather disappointed, "On the lips."

Both Rouge and I looked at each other in shock. 

"My daughter…did that?" I gasped.

"Yep." Remington nodded, "I ran away from her after that and…well, whenever I see her, I avoid her. As for where she is now, I have no clue."

"Well, thank you." I sighed, "But if you do see her, please let me know, I worry."

"Will do." Remington grinned again, "See, Rouge, he said "Please", so why can't you?

"You're about to get an ass whooping." Rouge raised her fist again.

"Geez, I can just see you in jail now." Remington smirked.

"well, we'll be on our way." I grabbed Rouge and left, not wanting to referee a fight.

Well, now we knew what got Knuckles to trigger it. When Rouge got Knuckles to see Amy with Remington a couple of months ago, well, Knuckles saw everything and his heart was broken.

Back home, I once again knocked on Knuckles door with Rouge behind me. 

"Knuckles, can we talk?" I asked.

No answer.

"Knuckles?" I knocked again.

Still nothing. 

"Damn it, answer!" Rouge started banging on the door.

"Rouge, stop it!" I restrained her again.

Rouge sighed and took out a card, a credit card, in fact. She used it to open the door.

"What a waste of a credit card." I sighed.

"Oh, it's not my card, it's yours." Rouge smiled as she toss the card back to me.

"Hey!" I shouted, "This was a Platinum card!" Rouge gasped.

  
"What!?" I came in. Then I saw why she gasped…Knuckles was gone! He went out the window.

"Where did he go!?" I gasped.

" I don't know!" Rouge gasped, "When did he go?!"

The two of us starred in shock. 

*Knuckles' POV*

I left a couple of hours after Rouge did. I didn't know where to go, so I just flew around Station Square until I landed in the SS park. I loved that place. It's peaceful and I love to see the children play. I sat on the bench and did that. Kids only 7 or so were climbing monkey bars, going down slides, swinging on swings, and so forth. I felt contented. Why did I come here? I don't know. Maybe it helped me relax. I didn't wanted to stay inside anymore. I wanted to be free. After I saw Amy and Remington kiss, I had a lot on my mind. I thought about it. Opposites have been known to attract and Amy and Remington seemed like no exceptions. I have no clue if they are together, but right now, I don't seem to care. I sighed. 

"Hi."

I turned around to face Sonic.

"Sonic?" I was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I go here often." Sonic sighed, " Duh."

"Oh, yes." I nodded, "Of course."

"Well, I'm glad you're out now." Sonic sighed as he set next to me. 

"Sonic, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure." Sonic said while he was looking at the kids.

"Do…you…do you like Amy?" I asked.

"As a friend." Sonic answered.

"I see, so if she was with someone, you wouldn't be mad." I asked again.

"Hey, whether I liked her not, as long as she's happy, I'm cool with that." Sonic smiled. 

"I see." I sighed.

"You okay, man?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled, "Perhaps it's time I move on."

"Huh?" Sonic got up as I did.

"I'm gonna move on." I smiled, "It's time…I did."

"Wow, you sound serious." Sonic smiled.

"I am." I nodded, "I'm gonna move on…thank you, Sonic."

"Uh…okay." Sonic scratched his head, "So, you gonna go back to the palace and be prince again?"

"No, I'm gonna start over from the beginning here in Station Square."

"Oh." Sonic sighed.

"Needless to say, I guess you'll see me more often."

Sonic looked at me in a puzzled manner, but I just smiled. I shall start over…move on.

To Be Continued…

Bark

Full Name: Bartholomew "Bark" Vargos Santo III

Age: 21

Height: 5'10

Rank: None

B-Day: Jun.30, 2517

B-Place: Mexico City, Mexico

Nationality: Mexican (25% Alaskan)

Fight: Boxing 

Eyes: Brown

Fur: White with a bit of yellow

Weakness: When boxing, he can be quite brash and not use his brains

Vehicle: He rides with Bean's old jeep

Bark is the friend and partner to Bean the duck and also friends of Omochao. Bark is a overally nice guy with a lot of brains and brawn, but whenever he's fighting, he's mostly all brawn. He keeps Bean from going overboard and thinks of his family a lot. He is overall, a kind polar bear who wishes to be a boxer like his father.

Bean

Full Name: Burt "Bean" Mallow

Age: 16

Height: 4'6

Rank: None

B-Day: Sept.14, 2522

B-Place: Australia

Nationality: Australian

Fight: None

Eyes: Yellow

Feathers: Green

Weakness: He's crazy, nuff' said

Vehicle" Old jeep called Fireworks

Obsessed with fireworks and bombs and any other explosive devices, Bean is a friend and partner to Bark and Omochao. The three are always seen together. Bean is a crazy duck who tends to solve problem by "blowing things up". He's loud, aggressive, overreacting, and so forth. It is his friend, Bark, keeping him in line. He is still a good guy though.


	11. Unlikely Couple

Dreamwatcher

Chapter 11:

Unlikely Couple

"So what I you different?

So what if you're alone?

I don't care.

I can see the real you deep inside.

I'll break your shield…

Get to know the real you…

You are not so different…"

Author's Notes: WOW! I never knew that so many people still loved this fic. I'm surprised. I was gonna start over, but since people wanted me to continue, I will. Guys, I have officially returned! Now, enjoy!!! And thank you al for supporting me and my fic. You guys all rule!

-Neo

*Eggman's POV*

Knuckles led a somewhat pleasant life right in my home. He helped around the house and he even got a job in a small local Chinese shop, complete with all your China needs. Knuckles got all his ofudas there and was more then happy with his work. It seemed like he had such a wonderful life. The pressures of being royalty finally left the air. Knuckles led a life of bliss. He never even thought about Amy as far as I'm concerned. For once, he was happy and I was happy for him. I saw him out on the backyard tending to the flowers. Heh, didn't know I had quite a green thumb, eh?

"I'm done!" Knuckles shouted.

"Good, good." I smiled, "Here, I made some lemonade."

It was the middle of June, so it was hot as hell. It's amazing how these animals survive with furs, like they were glued onto it. 

"So, you ready?" I asked.

"Ready for what" Knuckles faced me with his beaming smile. I sighed.

"To go to Sonic's birthday." I answered, "It's almost here."

"Oh, that." Knuckles smiled, "Sure, I'm going. I already got him a gift."

"I'm sure he'll love that Game Boy Advance." I smiled. 

"I wonder who'll be at the party…other then Tails." Knuckles pondered.

"Well, from what I heard, there's Big, Bark, Bean, Froggy, hmmm…I'm not so sure about Rouge, oh, and Amy, too!" At that point, Knuckles dropped his lemonade and spilled on my hard, metal floor. 

"S-Sorry." Knuckles got a rag and started to wipe it off. He blushed until his cheek matched the color of his fur.

"Knuckles…"I started.

"Infact, I'll stay home." Knuckles interrupted, "You take Sonic's gift to him. Besides, someone needs to stay behind and watch the house…mmm…Egg Carrier."

"Oh, Knuckles, I think Sonic would like it if you came to his party." I urged, "You two used to be rivals, but you're both best friends now, don't let it go to waste."

"…I guess so." Knuckles shrugged.

"Atta boy." I smiled, "I'm not gonna fit in so well with the crowds there, what wit me being so old."

"You'll be fine." Knuckles smiled, or what seemed like it. He was more along the lines of forcing the smile.

"Yea, I'll be the most hippest person alive, uhh…word." I stood up and did some moves I saw teenagers do.

"Eggman, don't do that." Knuckles cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." I sat back down. 

*Knuckles POV*

We sang the traditional "Happy Birthday" song to Sonic. He made a wish and blew out candles. I mostly stayed in a corner, faraway from Amy. I kept repeating to myself to move on and get over it, but I was still hurting. I didn't let Amy see that I was upset. I kept a smiling face. I tried to honestly be happy. I wanted to move on. Remington was also invited, but like me, stayed in a corner. Typical behavior from him. Cake was later passed down and we ate, of course. Remington passed, said he didn't like cake much. I listened in on Big's conversation about the time he caught the "largest fish ever". Bean was bored as ever, but Bark paided close attention. Omochao also was with them. He goes along with Bark and Bean a lot since those three have been together before they met Sonic and the rest. I gazed at Sonic playing the new GBA I got him. He really loved it and couldn't help but smile a bit. Tails was talking with Eggman about-of course-gadgets and anything involving science and technology. I was quite surprised Rouge was also invited. She kept an eye on me half the time with that sly face of hers. I grew quite uneasy. I sighed and got some punch from the giant punch bowl and eyed Amy, even though I didn't wish to. She had her eyes on Remington, who was sitting on a chair, alone, not doing anything, not interacting with the others, nothing. I swear, he gives me the chills. I don't know if it was the black wave of messy hair covering somewhat of his eyes, or maybe the frown he was giving along with the angry eyes. He looked ready to strike. I admit, I was a tad bit afraid of him. Of course, for one thing, he was a cop. I've been hearing legends of him. Only 17 years old, but from what I have heard, he has had 52 confirmed kills, a high black belt on various marital arts when he was only a child, the list goes on. Sometimes, I felt ashamed. Until met him, I felt no one could beat me in terms of marital arts. It seems like anything I can do, he can do better, including getting Amy's attention. Then I saw Amy heading towards his direction. My heart ached in pain, but I tried to hide that pain. 

*Amy's POV*

I was nervous. My feet was paralyzed, but I kept on walking. I don't know what attracted me to Remington. His hair? I mean, I certainly liked how his black hair droops now to cover portions of his eyes. I liked how it shined blue when near the sunlight. I smiled a bit. Maybe it was his dark brown fur. It really gave him that dark tone he always went for. When he isn't on a uniform, he wore mostly black and blue. Maybe it was his personality in which it was the complete opposite of me. He was so cold….he never gave a darn to anyone. As far as I'm concerned, he fears nothing. I saw Remington turn to face me a bit. I blushed and he turned back. I froze there, unable to move. I think he was expecting me to leave or something, but I just stood there. He stared at me again.

"What?" he asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Uhh…"I froze again, this time, in my mouth.

"What?" he repeated, again with the same tone.

"Uhhh…well…"I cleared my throat, "Nice party, eh?" He shrugged.

"You like to go to parties?" I asked, hopefully to start some sort of conversation. 

"Not really." He replied.

"Oh." I fiddled with my fingers, "Well…I see. Ummm…"

"Look, if there's actually a purpose to this conversation, then talk, if not, leave me alone." he sighed, rather annoyed…of course. 

"…I'm sorry I kissed you." I quickly said. Then I closed my eyes, expecting him to smack me for bringing that up. I waited, but nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Remmy still sitting there, drinking a Pepsi twist. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, sure, whatever." he said. I was surprised. When I kissed him, he ranaway and kept away from me, but now he's all calm.

"Wait a second." I gasped, "You ranaway from me the last time we met because I kissed you and now, you're all calm!?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Why?" I gasped.

"I don't know." he shrugged, "What do you want me to do?"

"You act like it doesn't affect you." I gasped, "I mean, it a while back, but…but…" I was frustrated. What was this guy's deal? I wish I knew what to do. I mean, I never had a crush on a guy after my incidents with Sonic. Felt like was 12 again, trying to score a guy. I was getting worried that I was turning that way, but the fact he was ignoring me was inexcusable. I was at the point where I was mad. I growled in frustration. Remington stood up and moved towards me.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"You act like that kiss doesn't matter!" I shouted. Everyone was watching now, "Do you have any lick of feelings other then anger and acting so dark all the time!?"

"Geez, what the hell do you want me to do, kid?!" He shouted also, "Geez, you're sure making a big deal outta this. It's not such a big deal."

I got pissed and slapped his face and stormed out. Everyone was watching, but I didn't care. 

*Remington's POV*

She stormed out like there was no tomorrow. I sighed and touched the cheek where she slapped me. I felt kinda…different. I've never been slapped by a girl, let alone got kissed by one. Iin my heart, it was a big deal, but I couldn't let my shield break. I would be left vulnerable. But I couldn't let Amy wander off upset. I'm cold, not heartless. I sighed and left.

"Geez, so much for my birthday party." I heard Sonic say. 

I had quite a bit of magic powers myself, much like Amy's, but mines is limited compare t hers since I never practiced it much as she did. I mean, I didn't know I had them for a while. But my magic was strong enough to sense where Amy was and she was definitely on Angel Island. I sighed and somehow made my way up there. I flew down from an private jet. Advantage of being royalty. Once there, I felt her presence grow stronger. She was near the Tikal fountain. 

"I thought you'd be here." I grinned.

"What do you want?" she groaned in anger.

"You ran off." I grinned again, "geez, girls, always thinking stuff like kissing I such a big deal."

"You don't talk to a lot of girls, do you?" She asked.

"Nope." I shook my head, "Never dated, never had a girlfriend, etc."

"Not even a crush?" Amy shrugged.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Oh." She sounded a bit guilty.

"Okay…look, if you must know, that kiss…well, it really came to me." I placed a hand behind my head, "I mean, I've never been kissed before, so actually feeling it feels…different, but it feels…relaxing."

"Really?" She seemed more calm now.

"Yea…I don't understand you." I sighed, "Why fall for some guy like me? You're calm, nice, gentle…purehearted, me…well, I'm the rude, angry one."

"Everyone has good inside, no matter how rude they are." Amy answered, "There's more to you then just insults and a feared exterior. I want to meet the real…you."

"That's gonna be hard." I faced the fountain, "My shield was always unbreakable…you somehow manage to squeeze through it." She lowered her face down, smiling. She was blushing, almost in a flattered way.

"Remington…"She said in a shy tone, "Can I…can I be your…girlfriend?"

THAT caught me off guard. I blushed like mad. How would I handle a relationship? Can I commit? Then again…hmmm…I wonder…I made my usual grin and stared at Amy. She was quite cute, I must admit. I sighed. Man, she was being extremely nice to me. I sighed, let our a deep breathe and answered.

"I'm sure…maybe…we can work it out." I gestured, "It's gonna be hard. I'm a real hard ass."

"You can be softer…I know you can." She smiled and hugged me. Wow…a hug from a girl…this is all too surprising…but…comforting. 

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Umm…okay?" I shrugged. Then Amy ended up kissing me again, only this time, I didn't flinch. I accepted it. 

To Be Continued…

How will Knuckles handle THIS when he hears of Amy and Remington!? Heh, find out!!! Oh, and no profiles today. 


	12. Date of an Odd Couple

Dreamwatcher

Chapter 12:

Date of an Odd Couple

"Odd couples….

They always are different.

Yet they are the same.

They may be more similar then one thinks…

That is why, they always get together…

And might live a life of love and purity…"

*Remington's POV*

So far, it's been over a month and Amy and I have been together, much to my surprise. Amy was very patient with me. She always led the kisses while I merely accepted them. She usually takes us to wherever on our dates and I never really cared. I was merely just a tag along. When she went shopping for clothes, I helped her carry the bags because she asked. When she talked about life, I listened. She never seem to complain that I did nothing but act platonic. But there would be a time when she would. 

"Remington…" She asked one time. 

We were at a café, eating sundaes. Amy almost finished her, mines…left untouched. I thought she would asks me about my sundae and why I didn't even bother eating. It was almost melted. Typical since it's the middle of July.

"How come you never kiss me?" She asked. I stopped and dropped my spoon which I didn't even used. I stood silent. 

"Well?" She awaited. 

I still kept my stern face and sighed, pushing my melted sundae aside. 

"Why do you care?" I asked, " You kiss me, I take it, end of story."

"….But…I would like it if you kissed me for a change." She looked away in sheer disappointment.

"Hey, if you don't like our relationship, then break up." I sighed. 

"No, I won't." She made a faint smile, "I know you love me."

I admire the fact that she can put up with me. I'm not the easiest person to get along with. 

"So…where should we go now?" She asked. I gave out my usual shrugs. Amy sighed, disappointed that didn't even budge to make a decision on where to go. 

"…Maybe to the movies?" She asked, "The mall?"

"Whatever floats your boat." I sighed again. Amy also sighed and got up. She was about to pay for the sundaes, but quickly whipped out some money. She looked at me.

"The men always pay." I said, "Gotta keep some part of this date thing tradition." I left my seat and waited on the edge of the sidewalk. 

"Let's go to your place." She asked, "I'd like to meet your family again."

"You mean the nuthouse?" I asked. She giggled.

"Yea, the nuthouse." She smiled, "It's been a while since I've been there and the last time I was there, we didn't really get a proper introduction."

"Fine, but be prepare." I sighed.

"I will." She took my arm with her own and we were on our way. 

Necronopolis…the city that is my home. I wasn't born here though. I was born near my castle walls during a battle in the Twilight Zone, a dimension my kind was banish to by Knuckles' ancestors. Right now, the two of us are working on some sort of truce or deal. I was born quite differently…my mother was not an echidna, but a wolf. She came from a primitive tribe as was most of the case in the Twilight Zone. We were the only one with any technological advancement, so we were a threat to the people of the Twilight Zone. It didn't really matter to my father who fell in love with a tribe member, the daughter of the chief herself. It didn't surprise me when she was pregnant with me. It didn't surprise me that her own father and tribe were trying to kill her for betrayal. She died, struck by a poisonous arrow, during the time of my birth. I had to be cut open and even then, I was premature, destined to die. My aunt couldn't have been happier. She always hated my guts, always thinking of ways to rid of me. Of course, I'm alive still. She misunderstands me too much. I survived my premature birth. I didn't know if it was my father's singing that did it or because of my pure white magic that I did, but somehow, I survived and I'm healthier then ever.

I lived in Necronopolis until I was 7 years old. There, I grew up with my nut bag of a family. My father, I loved. He always took care me, never yelled at me (ironic since he yells at everything and everyone else), and he always made sure that he saw me everyday, whether he's home with me or on a mission. My grandfather Dimitri, several times removed, is also a great family member that I'm proud to have. He had many sources of wisdom and knowledge. Back then, he was known and feared as the Great Enerjak. Here, his magic powers were undefeatable, his knowledge unmatched…that is…until I entered the scene. My knowledge was great for one of my own age. I was still barely a newborn when I spelt my entire name (and it's a pretty damn long one), I was 1 when I walked and talked perfectly. I taught myself to read when I was 2 and soon engulf myself in various picture books. I upgraded to chapter books when I was 3. I also learned to do math, science, technology, etc. Grandfather Dimitri trained me the most as he saw my potential. I had the smarts he possessed and most importantly, I had the magic he had. No one in my amily except Grandfather Dimitri had magic powers so it was only naturally that when I was given the gift of magic, he would train me hard to be who I would be: a child prodigy. I would make my family proud when I become the new emperor of the Dark Legion. I already had many people under my thumb when I was a child. I was 7 when my bright future turned upside down during that war between my people and Knux's when the gateway to his dimension opened. 10 years were spent with me being an unknown past. My knowledge and cleverness stayed, but my magic skills…sigh…had I have been still living in Necronopolis, God only knows how powerful my magic would have been. 

Amy's case wasn't that different then mines. From what I heard, she was conceived through a different species as well. Her father was a human, Dr. Eggman himself. Their love was also forbidden, but unlike me, their love survived and still do. They had Rob first, then Amy was born. She was a newborn when she was to be engaged to Knuckles who was 4 at the time. She would marry when she was 16...but now…the whole marriage would be in jeopardy. I'm with her, not Knuckles. I'm not so sure how Knuckles is handling the two of us together. We barely go down to Station Square where he currently resides. I saw him when we were together. He seemed sad, so I can only assume he's upset by all this. I decided to wait and see what he'll do. 

We were at the Necropolis in but a mere two hours by plane. It we would have walked, it would take a week. Riding a pasha ( a horse like creature) would take 3 to 4 days. Amy stared in awe at the city. Her home in the Miracle Planet was different from mines. Her world was more medieval, one that looked like good old England back in the old days. Mines were a technology mayhem, complete with flying vehicle, zoot tubes, etc. Most of my people were decked out in some sort of technology wear. It's rare when one of my people don't at least have something robotic grafted to them, such as me, who has no robotic parts….unless there's a chip somewhere I don't know about. 

The Twilight Palace was as crazy as ever. Rykor stilled acted like the idiot he is, Snytar had his latest girl he would play, my father was busy yelling and ready to execute someone, etc. I sighed, used to all this. Amy wasn't. 

"Wow…sure is nice to see your family again." She looked in such a nervous manner that I felt somewhat guilty taking her here. 

"Ummm…does your family know we're together?" Amy asked.

"No." I answered, stern face on, arms crossed.

"Wha-why not!?" She gasped, "Their your family, you have to tell them!"

"They'll figure it out." I said, "There're not all stupid."

"Where the hell have you been?!" came the shout of my aunt Lien-Da.

"Why do you give a damn?" I shouted.

"Don't talk to me in that manner you pathetic gothic punk!" She pointed.

"Whatever." I sighed, "Come on, I'll take you to my room, it'll be quiet there."

I dragged her and she hesitantly followed. 

"Hey, you scored a girl, way to go!" Syntar shouted during the middle of his make out session with his girl.

"Shut up!" I groaned. 

My room was much quieter and I lied on the bed, groaning.

"You okay?" Amy asked, touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I groaned, "Just have a headache."

"Oh you need some medicine?" I asked, "Pills,maybe?"

"We don't eat pills." I mumbled under my pillow, "As technological advance as my family is, we still have old traditions due to my Asian culture, so we don't eat pills."

"None?" She gasped.

"No, just herbs and stuff." I groaned. 

"Oh, then I'll get you some." She stood up.

"Sit down." I ordered, "You don't have to." I stood up and sat on the edge of my bed. We wer eboth silent for a while. Then she spoke.

"I like your room." She smiled, "It's so…dark."

I shrugged. 

"…What do you wanna do?" She asked. I shrugged again.

"Umm…" She looked around the room and spotted my TV.

"Wow, such a big TV set!" She gasped, "It has stereo systems, DVDs, and everything!" I sighed. She also noticed my game systems.

"Wow, you have a gamecast!" She gasped.

"Gamecast, what the hell is a game cast?" I gasped. She pointed to the game system I have.

"That's a gamecube, kid." I sighed, "The Dreamcast is over there." I pointed. 

"Oh…can we play a game?" She asked. I sighed. I felt sorry for her. The fact that she doesn't know the name of the video game systems made me think of how bad she would be in video games, but I decided to le her play anyways.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Come on, play with me!" She took my arms and forced me out of my bed. We sat in beanbag chairs and played Super Smash Bros. Melee. The first few times, Amy had trouble controlling the characters. She played most of the females such as Peach or Zelda. I wasn't one of those boys who let their girls win for niceness, so manage to beat her ass many times. But after a while, she got the hang of it an almost beat my butt.

"Hmmm, pretty good." I grinned, "First time I had a challenge in any multiplayer games I played."

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled, "I gotta get me one of these Gamecubes!"

"Yea, sure." I mumbled.

"So, is there more then just a Gamecube and Dreamcast?" She asked.

"Yea, the PS2, Game Boy Advance, they came out with the GBA SP, X-Box, among the older ones as well." I named a few.

"Do you have them all?" She asked.  
"Yea." I nodded.

Needless to say, she played some more and mastered a lot of the games that not even Sonic could. Who's have thunk Amy would be such an excellent video game player. Of course, I don't tend to judge just by people's looks alone. After a long time with my game systems, evening came. I took her home to Station Square.

"I had a good time." She smiled, "Thank you, Remington."

"Yea, sure." I smiled a bit, "You were an excellent gamer, better then Sonic."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled, eyes closed. She was certainly happy. 

"I'll see ya sometime." I waved.  
"Bye." She said quietly. She had a slightly depressed voice, like I was leaving forever. Hell, I had to make her feel better. I came to Amy and smiled a bit more. I came closer to her and gave her a kiss. It must've have lasted for a while…but now I know…that it wasn't all that bad t start a kiss. When we were done, Amy was overjoyed that we ended up kissing again. I told her to cut if out and she went inside. I sighed. I walked down the front porch and as I was about to leave, I saw Knuckles, staring back at me. I had my stern face back on and it seemed Knuckles did as well. We both gave out a stare that lasted for quite a while. Knuckles clutched the grocery bags he had and left, not looking back. This would be tougher then I thought, but for now, I shrugged it off and left…

To Be Continued…


	13. Piper's Play

Dreamwatcher: Chapter 13

"Piper's play"

"I'm not fit to be the one..

You do a better job then I ever will…

Why must you leave me?

Why must you go?

I feel so lonely…

Because I cannot be who you are suppose to be…

I shall bring you back…"

Author's Notes: Ugh…writer's block…this is pretty bad…blah…the ending to this chapter is a bit surprising though and might help with the action in the next chapter…enjoy.

*Knuckles POV*

I tried not to let it get to me. Seeing those two kiss was heartbreaking. How can I not take this with a good heart? Why can I not be happy for Amy? My father and my grandfathers certainly aren't happy. The two being together messed up our arrange marriage…but it was my fault this all happened. Why couldn't I have been more honest? Why did I keep this from her!? Am I doomed to be alone forever? Because of me, the bond between my island and Amy's home planet will break again. They'll think we echidnas went back on our word and try to wage war on us again. I sighed as I took the groceries home where Eggman was awaiting me. 

"Well, you got everything in the list, good." He smiled, "Now I can make sushi."

I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Eggman asked, concern in a manner fathers usually do.

"I'm fine, Eggman." I answered. 

"You don't see fine." He came in. 

I wasn't fine, but I didn't wanted him to know that. I watched Eggman make his sushi and sighed once more. Trying to move on was a hard task, one that would take me a long time to accomplish. I wish I was back home. I really wanted to be back with family, but they have no use for me. I'm done in their lives…

*Piper POV*

I always wanted to be as strong as a Guardian. I wanted to be able to fly like on, fight like one, talk like one…but training to be a Guardian Princess was hard. My guardian training was excellent, it's my ability to be a princess that lacks it.

"Piper, that is not the proper way to walk, try again!" My father lectured. 

I must've dropped more books then anyone. I had to balance several books while attempting to walk like an elegant princess. It was hard as hell and I wanted to rest. I just wanted to be more Guardian then princess. How the hell did Knuckles have the patience to do all this?! Oh, that's a stupid question. What my brother has is patience, something I lack. I picked up the books, placed them on the top of my head, and tried again. Another failure as they dropped. My father sighed.

"Let's…take a break. He left to get some water. Finally, I was free for a while. I left the old books behind and started to walk in the huge palace.

Dad blames me a lot when I don't do any proper princess routines right. Well, can he blame me? It was his fault. He and Mom got into fights and ended up divorce. I lived in the city, life as a average kid. I don't have any manners or princess skills, just Guardian skills…but I just don't have that much power as the average Guardian does. I can fly for a little while and I display bits of magic, but I don't have the full powers that my brother, father, and grandfathers do. It's probably because I'm second born. I often wonder what would happen if I was the chose to lead my people. I decided an orderly visit to the shrine in the palace…one that holds the M.E's "blood." The Chaos pool. 

The place was certainly high in the creepy meter. I don't go here often. I was first introduce to this by my brother a while back. I was amazed I never knew of this until about a year ago when he showed me. Here, I would have to dip myself into the pool to see if I was worthy enough to be the heir to the people of Angel Island. I really wanted to do that, but I had to be 16 and I'm only 13 now. I sighed and stared at the smooth Chaos pool. It wasn't bubbly like stew in a pot, but smooth and calm, almost relaxing. I felt stupid for what I was gonna do next…talk to it.

"Hey, Chaos pool." I started. Nothing…which is what I expect from a tub of green glowy pool, "Well, I'm training to be a princess…"

The pool still stayed silent.

"Well…I know what you might be thinking." I said to it, "Oh, Piper is a horrible princess, even though she is an excellent and talented Guardian." I smiled a bit.

"Well, it's true." I nodded, "I stink as a princess, but I kick ass as a Guardian." The pool moved slightly. I think it heard what I said.

"I mean…I really tried…but I'm not cut out for this royal business." I sighed, "I try and try, but I don't have the patience."

"It's so boring. I wish Knuckles was back. He would do a great job as the prince, not me." I lowered down to see the Chaos pool closer, "Knuckles would definitely be a great leader to our people. He'll make thi world a much more safer place to live." I lowered my head.

"I miss him." I sniffed, "He's my role model, I looked up to him…he never gave up, he had courage, common sense, intelligence…now, he just left and gave it all up." I started to cry.

"I wish Knuckles was back to his old self again!" I cleared my face from my own tears, but it just came pouring, "But…he's not and he may never return!" I was shaking everywhere.

"I hate this!" I shouted so loud, my voice echoed in my room, "I want Knuckles back! Being a princess is frustrating! I don't know what to do! This sucks!" I panted to catch air. 

"What do I do?" I sat down, arms around my knees. I sniffed back some tears as sat down in silence. Only my constant crying kept the noise going. I decided to go back upstairs. Dad was probably wondering where I am.

"Piper…"

I stopped cold when I heard someone calling my name. It was a small whisper, but enough to make me have chills down my spine. 

"Piper…"

I was shaking more violently and I slowly turned around to face the Chaos pool. It was more shaky. Was it talking to me? I was scared, but I got closer to the pool. I stayed at a good distance, afraid the pool might suck me in and suffocate me. 

"Chaos…pool?" I gasped.

"Close…"

Out from the pool came a transparent image of my very own ancestor, Tikal. 

"Tikal?" I gasped, "What the?"

"Hello, my descendent." She smiled. 

"What th-" I gasped, "Why are you here in the Chaos pool?"

"Silly, I am one with the Master Emerald." She smiled again, "I speak for the M.E."

"Oh…right." I blushed, embarrassed from the lack of knowledge I have involving my history of my ancestors.

"I need you to get someone for me." Tikal came closer tome.  
"What's that?" I asked, crossing my arms."

"I wish for you to get your brother, Knuckles for me." She said. I was surprised.

"Whoa, whoa…wait…what…do you want?" I gasped.  
"Your older brother, Knuckles." Tikal said again.

"Why?" I shrugged, "He left his duties, why would you need him?"

"He needs to be tested." Tikal smiled, "He needs to go in the Chaos pool and see if he is one with the M.E."

"Umm…hello, incase you've been in a cave for the past few months, Knuckles gave up his role as prince and Guardian is somewhere in Station Square."

"Yes, I know, but he is 19 now, he must be tested…he was suppose to undergo this process 3 years ago, but he never did because he wasn't here." Tikal continued, " Now, please go get your brother for the M.E."

"Tikal, my brother left this place, what makes you think he'll come back?" I made up a point.

"Try, please…"Tikal pleaded, "Please."

I didn't know what to do. I took a deep sigh and stared at my ancestor who gave me the puppy dog look. I sighed again and looked at her.

"Fine, I'll try." I answered.

"Thank you." Tikal smiled once again, "I will await here for your return." And with that, she disappeared.

I left the area and went back upstairs. There, my dad was waiting for me. He felt pretty angr that I went down there. He asked what I was doing. I told him I just wanted to see the Chaos pool. I didn't tell him about the incident with Tikal, but it looked as though my dad knew I did more then just "look" at the Chaos Pool. I continued my training. Boy, did I have a big thing to fix. How would I …how can I get Knuckles back here?

*??? POV*

"Your mission is clear…kidnap Princess Amira Rose." came the voice of my boss.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Bring her alive." he told me.

"No problem, sir." I nodded again, "I shall disappoint you."

"Pray you don't…and kill anyone who gets in your way…"

To Be Continued…


	14. A Changed Hedgehog

Dreamwatcher:

Chapter 14:

A Changed Hedgehog

"I've been a burden to everyone.

Now I will no longer be.

I will change for the better. 

So I can be better.

I just need one more help…

To do so."

Author's Notes: Whew…this took forever. Seriously, people, I'm only getting reviews from one person. I feel unloved. Well, anywho, I brought back the character's profile. I decided to start over on that with more, better updated version and include two characters instead of just one. I also decided to do one more feature. It's simple. FAQS. You ask any questions you have about this fic and I'll answer it for you in the next chapter. So any questions you have about my fic, ask away! Anywho, anyways, I'm done, so enjoy the fic. 

-Neo

*Knuckles' POV*

July was almost coming to an end and August was right around the corner. Today, so far, is the hottest day. Eggman's air conditioner broke and he tried all his might to fix it, but to no avail. I saw Eggman wearing nothing but his swim trunks…it was a disturbing image, but one I didn't care about. I was too hot for this. 

"Eggman, I'm gonna go out." I sighed. I dragged myself to the chair I was sitting on and went out, Eggman nodding away before sticking his face near the fan he had on. 

Out in Station Square, I saw people sweating as much as Eggman, just not as disturbing. Men in business suits had their sleeves rolled while waiting for the bus, people placed papers and parasols over their heads to cool their head. Most people wore hats. Kids played with fire hydrants while in their swim trunks and bathing suits. Sweating adults sitting on their front porches, fanning themselves with newspapers and magazines, it was indeed, the hottest day ever. 

I walked for a good 30 minutes before resting on a bench, the hotness obviously frying my brain. I sighed…I wish I could do something. I was bored to death. I stared up at the sky. Birds flew by. It made me wanted to fly…fly to Angel Island. Yes, I miss my home. Sometimes, I even regret saying all those nasty insults to my family. Who am I to abandon my family?! The ones who have raised me, took cared of me, made me into who I am?! I clutched my head in shame. Who am I nowadays? Am I Knuckles, prince of Angel Island? Sometimes I think so, other times, I am a normal, average echidna.

"NO!" I shouted out loud that the surrounding people stopped and stared at me before moving on. I said "no" because I am NOT an average echidna. I will never be. I am the son of Locke, the next heir to my people…I stood up proud.

"That does it, I..I..I have to go home, face my fears!" I marched, "Apologize to my father and…and….chicken out." I sat back down and sighed. I can't do this. What if father never wishes to take me back? I once more clutched my head. I wanted to go home…

"HEY, RAD RED!" I faced up to see Sonic, smiling while holding an ice cream in one hand. Next to him was Cream and Cheese, also with ice creams.

"Sonic…Cream…Cheese." I said their names.

"What's up?" Sonic asked, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing much…what are you doing with Cream and Cheese?" I asked. It seemed kinda odd for Sonic to be hanging around with those two, at least not with Tails.

"What do you think, silly?" Cream barged in, "Mister Sonic bought us ice creams!"

"Uh…Tails had a crapload of stuffs to fix, so I go stuck buying them ice creams." Sonic answered.

"Oh." I nodded and placed my head back down. 

"Okay, what's the deal?" Sonic popped in, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shooked my head.

"You're being a big, fat, liar, Mister Knuckles." Cream said to me in an lecture-like voice, but in an optimistic and playful way. 

"…You're right…" I sighed, "It's just…well…I miss…home."

"Then go there, stupid." Sonic sighed, then he licked his ice cream which was on the verge of being melted. I stared at the blue hedgehog.

"Come on, you miss home, go visit it." Sonic urged, "It's not like you're banished from it." I lowered my head back down.

"Mister Sonic is right." Cream chirped in, "If you're not gonna face your fear, you're gonna feel guilty for the rest of your life. And that's a bad thing." I looked at Cream's face, the face of an innocent child. She smiled at me, a hopeful one. I smiled back and stood up.

"You know what?" I also chirped in, " I will…thank you." and with that, I flew off, heading back home. 

It took me about only a few minutes to reach there. I manage to fly a lot faster over the years. I landed on the entrance to Echidnaopolis. I took a deep breath and walked in. There, many echidnas stared at me, some with glares. I guess they're still mad that I abandon the palace and my duties. I walked past them. I missed some of the great spots of my city: the library, the café…my palace. I looked from afar. I wanted to touch the palace gates, but two guards protected it. As much as I can beat them both, I dare not, for it is my home and wish to pose no threat to my family and act like I was betraying my people. But at this rate, I already did betrayed them. I sighed as I watched the palace. That palace has been on that very same spot for over 3,000 years when my family started. It was rebuilt many times to what it looks like today: an ancient Chinese Palace. It was pure white with dark colored roofs. The Chinese flags, the same color as ofudas (Magical parchment that Asians use for attack of defense), hung brightly and blew against from the wind. Dragon statues adore every part of the palace. I sighed again. How I longed for home.

I started to head back until I bumped into someone. I fell down and landed on my behind.

"Ow." I cried out.

"Hey, watch where ya going!" and he left. I stared as he ran off. He wore an overcoat to cover his entire body, but his voice was so familiar.

"Fang?" I gasped.

*Fang's POV*

Damn it, bumping into the prince! I should be more careful! Luckily, he did not run after me. I took a deep breath and hid in an alley. Now, if I remember correctly, Amy was going to visit Remington today in the Tikal fountain. I was to kidnap her and take her to…well, whoever told me to kidnap her. Honestly, I didn't know who he was, but he did freak me out. Whoever he was, he had a shitload of money and that was good enough for me. I went over to the Tikal fountain and hid behind some of the Cherry Blossom trees. Ugh, I hated these flowers. There, I saw Remington just waiting. I grinned. Stupid EST cop. It didn't take long for me to keep grinning. I was grabbed by the collar. Who the he-

"Konnichiwa!" Remington grinned, " I can smell your scent from over there."

"Wha-" I gasped. How did he know?! "You're an awfully clever one, constable."

"Yep, not to mention a nose so good it'll make all the bloodhounds cry." He kept grinning, So, hiding behind the Cherry Blossoms, what for?"

"Like I'd tell ya?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh, I can make anyone squeak, and I have done that with you every time we've met." He grabbed my neck down…tightly. I was starting to loose air.

"Constable…be reasonable." I weezed, "What makes you think I'm doing anything?"

"Well, hiding certainly qualifies as suspicious." He came closer to me, "Perhaps a trip to jail might clear your head…or maybe I should take you to the tallest building and hang you upside down a flagpole until I decide when you come down?" I gulped a bit.

"I can think of ALL sorts of torture, I come from a family completely full of them." He grabbed my neck tighter, his other hand ready to unleash the claws he kept, something echidnas don't have, but from rumors state, Remington was half wolf, like me. Normally, I wouldn't be too afraid of people who threaten me, they are all talk and no show, but for Remington's case, he WILL tie me upside down on a flag pole in the highest building until I squeaked. 

"Well, what are you doing here!?" He cried out, "Tell me or it's up the building ya go!" I started to sweat, but my mouth was zippered. It's as if I couldn't tell, even if I wanted to. I thought he would read my mind. From what I heard, Remington has psychic powers or something. He was born with magic which was a rare case in his family, but so far, it didn't seem like he could. I was about to black out from him nearly choking my life out until I heard a voice.

"Remington?" It was Amy, my target. Remington turned to face her, still grabbing onto me. His guy definitely knows how to pay attention even when distracted. But he was facing Amy, so I quickly grabbed my gun and knocked him on the head with it.

"UGH!" Down he came. I gasped for air. Amy stared in horror, then gave me a pissed look. She took her mallet out. Crap.

"Okay, buddy, you got 1 second to run!" She came to me, mallet in hand, "1!" Then she started swinging. I ran around in zigzags all around the fountain. She came like a rampaging elephant. As I ran, I took out a little remote control and beeped in my hover bike, the Marvelous Queen. Good ol' Queenie, she never fails me. I hitched a ride and hovered off. I thought that was over for now, but lo and behold, Amy came after me on a flying carpet. Damn her and her magic!

"Get back here!" She shouted.

"Geez, woman, when the hell did you turn into an Amazon?!" I shouted as I whipped out my gun and started shooting. This is really unlike Amy, she doesn't usually chase after me. That's usually Sonic's department. But there she was. She manage to catch up to me and she even went as far as jump on my bike! She was ready to strike, but I thought fast and grabbed her arms. 

"Hey, let go!" She tried to struggle. I quickly pushes the button to make the bike go on auto-mod, then grabbed both her arms tightly.

"I was gonna kidnap ya anyways." I chuckled, "So hitch along for the ride!" Well, she just made my job easy. I just laughed as she tried to struggle her way through. 

"You're strong, but not strong enough!" I grinned, "Man, what could be worse then this?!"

"How about a toothless mouth?!"

"Wha-" Who was that?! I turned to face Remington clinging onto my hover bike.

"How!?" I cried, "I thought I knocked you unconscious!"

"Peh." He scoffed, then he punched me in the face and I fell off. I rubbed my face. I saw Remington jump put of the bike with Amy in his arms. My bike crashed into a wall. 

"NO! I just got done fixing her!" I cried out, "It cost me a lot of money!"

"Something I don't really give a shit about." I grinned again, " So, kidnapping Amy Rose…why?!" There he goes, grabbing me again. 

"Who sent you!?" He came at me, his blue eyes being that icy cold as his personality.

"Hey, if I could tell ya, I would…since I know that you could kill me in a sec, but I don't know who he is!" I cried out. He came closer. If looks could kill, I'd be dead repeatly. 

"I mean it, I don't know!" I shouted.

"Remington, that's enough!" Amy busted in, "I went overboard, don't you to!" Amy grabbed Remington's hand. 

"I believe he really doesn't know who sent him to get me." She said. 

Remington sighed and placed me down.

"Get out." I ran afterwards. I needed to come up with a better plan, I ain't leaving out on money! I'm a bounty Hunter, I never loose my victim!

*Amy's POV*

I had no clue why I went overboard like that. I would never even attempt to chase after Fang and risk my life like some fool…so why did I do it? Even though I was being aggressive, Fang still got to me and someone had to end up saving my life….again. I sighed and looked down on the floor.

"Come on, get up." I heard Remington speak. He took out his hand, but I didn't grab it.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" He asked, crossing his arms like he didn't care.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He shrugged.

"For causing all that trouble to rescue me." I answered, "No matter what I do, I always get captured."

"Well, perhaps you need a better line of defense." He suggested. I looked at him, tears flowing through my eyes.

"Look, did I upset you?" He asked, "I didn't mean to, I mean, geez…"

"It's okay." I sniffed and got up, "Remington, can you take me home?"

"Sure." He took my arm, "No date then?"

"Not today…I have to…think."

I don't think even Remington knew what I meant. He took me home to Station Square where we bid farewell. Afterwards, I went up to my room where I laided on my bed and took a big sigh as I removed m boots. 

Who sent Fang after me? I pondered over the number of possibilities, but not one came into my mind. My pondering mind wandered off when my phone rang. I sighed and picked up the video phone. 

"Hello?" I answered, wiping out the reminding tears from my face.  
"AMIRA!" It was daddy.

"Daddy?" I gasped. 

"Oh, my dear daughter, are you alright?" He asked, his face worried.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"Remington called and told me about this." He came in again, "This is troubling news indeed."

"I'll be fine." I lowered my head and tears came back, "After all…Remington saved me."

"Your not safe in there, I'm going to come pick you up." It was hard to argue with daddy and he knew what was safe for me. 

"Okay…daddy." I sniffed.

"Amira, What is wrong, tell me, dear." He gasped.

"Nothing." I sobbed, "Just come…pick me up."

"Alright, I'll be RIGHT there!" And he hung up, leaving me alone to cry some more. 

Daddy picked me up and took him to his home in the broken Egg Carrier. There, he gave me a room for the who knows how long. He decided to leave me alone while I cried, but made sure that the alarm was on incase I was ever kidnapped again…again…I don't want it to be again. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy" I cried and talked to myself, "Your little girl's a loser." I cried all afternoon. Evening came.

"Amira, it's dinnertime." Daddy knocked on my door. I slowly opened it.

"Oh, Amira, your eyes are so red. He gasped, "Come on, dinner will cheer you up, Knuckles bought Chinese."

KNUCKLES!? I gasped and backed down a bit.

"Amira?" He looked at me questionably. 

"I'm…I'm not hungry." I gasped, still in shock. So, Knuckles stayed here after he was kicked out. I was shaking, I didn't wanted to live in the same place where he was. My heart started to hurt.

"Amira…I know you and Knuckles have some difficult issue but you need food." Daddy sighed, "Please…come eat, it won't have to take long." He extended his hand and I reluctantly took it. 

The main dining room was loaded with beautiful Japanese vases and dishes in glass shelves. It was breathtaking. The chandelier on top shone brightly and when it's light struck the many colorful vases, it created an almost Northen Lights look, it was beautiful.

"Amy." My thoughts were cut off when Knuckles looked at me sheepishly and terribly blushing so red that not even his fur could match it's shade of red. 

"Uhh…C-Chicken?" He asked as he gave me one of those Chinese box. I reluctantly took it and ate of it. Dinner was eerily silent. Knuckles ate his food quietly and refuse to look at me. He tried to cover his blushing cheeks with his vest, but it was of no use. My father gave both of us looks of worry. He tried to start up conversations, but gave up when none of us refused to speak. My heart hurt every time I look at him and I had a feeling he did too. I sighed at his pathetic attempt to hide himself. He's so cute when he blushes, I almost felt sorry for him. 

!!!

Did I…just thought that in my head?! I gasped. How could think like that!? I started to blush deeply and almost choked on my food.

"Amira, are you okay?" Father gasped, "here, drink some water." I did so, I needed water. I sighed. Knuckles looked at me with great concern. 

"I'm…not hungry anymore." I sighed and left, rather embarrassed at myself. I stayed in my room the remaining night. I wore my pajamas and snuggled in bed. I was crawling myself so deep that even Sonic's spin couldn't match it. I cried some more. I felt alone for some reason. I also felt helpless. I'm such a burden to everyone. I…I need to think…

*Knuckles' POV*

I cleaned out the kitchen table. I sighed as I did so. I was wondering why Amy ran off like that. Is it because she was tired of staring at my unworthy face? I went into the kitchen and threw away anything worth throwing. I was trash to Amy. I told myself constantly that I'd be over her, but I can't! I held the rag that I was cleaning with tighter. Why did I do such a thing?! Of course I am unworthy for her! Someone has pure as her does not deserve the lying rat that is me! She deserves someone who is also equally as purehearted as her…but that raises a question…why Remington!? He is not purehearted! Sometimes I even wonder if he even is a good guy. He seems more of an Anti-hero. He had a cold exterior, why did Amy chose him? Yes, I admit that I am jealous. I am…but I would jealous no matter who Amy was with. Remington…I talked with him and relied on him. We are both the same when it came to our status, both future heirs to our kingdom…I sniffed a tear and sighed as I continued to clean. Why him? I do not understand. I thought she would run into Sonic's arms instead. I mean, I understand that she is over him, but I would have expected that to happen, especially since Sonic can tolerate her, unlike when she was 12. 

Once I was done, I went to my room, Eggman bid me a good night as he looked over from the newspaper. I said "Good-Night" too and went upstairs. I was about to go in my room when I heard soft sobs. Amy was crying and I felt as though it was m fault and it might have been. I listened to her sob until it was quiet. She must've cried herself to sleep. I didn't wanted to disturb her, but I couldn't help but enter the room. I was quiet as to not wake her up. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at her. Like an angel did she look. I sighed and touched her hair. I gulped. I took off my glove to feel her hair and sighed. I smiled a bit. It felt good to touch Amy again. The next move, I must have not been thinking clearly. I bended down and kissed Amy on her lips. My Gosh, did that felt so sweet. I must've kissed for a long time, but I had to let go. I sighed and left the room, a bit happy.

*Amy's POV*

I woke up the next morning a bit surprised. It felt as though someone kissed me. Did Remington come and kiss me? No, this didn't felt like Remington….it felt like…someone else's. I wondered who. Well, whatever it was, I ran out of bed. I quickly changed and went out of my room.

"Good morning, dear." My father waved.

"Hi, dad." I ran out the door quickly. I must've left him befuddled. 

I too Dreamwatcher, my carpet and flew to Angel Island where I headed for Necronpolis. I knocked on the palace gates of Twilight Palace. The huge doors opened and out came Remington's father, Mr. Kragok who was obviously tired. 

"Amy?" he gasped, his eyes half closed, "It's so early."

"I need to speak to Remington, where is he, sleeping?" I asked.

"Nope, mediating on the backyard." He pointed.

"Thank you." I ran out to the backyard. 

The backyard was very much like a Japanese garden would be, mini waterfalls, cherry blossoms a plenty, ponds with lily pads, etc. I saw Remington near a pond where he sat on a rock, perfectly still. I crept up and went over to Remington. I was slowly about to touch him, but Remington got the best of me as he grabbed my arm. He opened one eye.

"Ohoyo." He smiled.

"Good morning to you, too." I smiled.

"Well, you feel better." He stood up, "What's up"

"Well, I feel more confident." I smiled, "I want you to do me a favor, Remington…I've been thinking about it a lot last night."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want you to teach me how to fight!" I smiled.

"Teach you…how to fight?" He asked, almost shocked at what I said. 

"Yes, teach me Marital Arts, Remington." I commanded.

To Be Continued…

****

Character Profiles

Knuckles

Full Name: Fu "Knuckles" Tu (In Asia, their last names come first. "Yu" means "Earth" "fu" means "wealthy")

Age: 19

Height: 4'10

Job: Prince of Angel Island, Guardian of the M.E, Chinese Chi Wizard

Weapon: His knuckles, occasionally a sword, but rarely

Magic: Chi Spells by use of Ofuda (Magical Parchment)

Birthdate: Feb.2

Birthplace: Echidnaopolis

Eyes: Violet

Fur: Red

Vechicle: Orange Jeep: Tempest

Speech: Very elegant, talks in respect, sometimes talks in Chinese

Nationality: Chinese

Family: Fu "Locke" Ru (Ru means Scholar)-father, Po "Lara-Le" Jia (Jia means beautiful)-Mother, Fu "Piper-Le" ChiChi-little sister, Po "Luna-Le" Niu (means girl)-stepsister, Po Wynmacher-stepfather

Coming from a royal family who has been ruling for over 3,000 years since their ancestor Pacahamac (the first ruler), Knuckles was well respected and praised upon when he was born. He grew up as a young prince and his father taught him the ways to be a Guardian and a prince, along with his grandfathers. His mother, however, taught him to be himself (which is one of the reasons why Knuckles isn't as hypocritical as his grandparents). Knuckles was 4 when he met baby Amira whom he was to wed upon her 16th birthday to bring peace between Angel Island and the Miracle Planet who were at war with each other for 600 years. There he and Amy established friendship as they grew up together. 

When Knuckles was 7, Piper, his sister was born. She was to replace Knuckles if he didn't succeed as Emperor and thus the argument between Locke and Lara-le began on how to raise their child. 

When Knuckles was 9, the Dark Legion came to wage war to take back Echidnaopolis and the entire Angel Island. Knuckles was told to take Amira to safety who was visiting. Lara-Le ran off with Piper while Locke and his army fought the D.Ls. The D.Ls somehow manage to send Echidnaopolis to another zone, but they risked going back to their own zone as well. Knuckles saw his city disappear and thought his kind were dead. It was even worse when Amy (who was knocked unconscious) didn't know who she was. Knuckles kept her true destiny as princess of the Miracle Planet to protect her and took care of her. He and Amy met the Chaotix and had many adventures over the years. It was when Amy was 8 and Knuckles was 12 that she had to leave for the Tarot Cards told her to. Knuckles was heartbroken. He didn't meet her again until four years later during Perfect Chaos' rage in which it shocked Sonic that they were childhood friends. They spent the four years together catching up. The city of Echidnaopolis later returned and Amy found out about her past that Knuckles kept from her, and that's where the story "Dreamwatcher"…

Knuckles is a very elegant young echidna. With royal experience, Knuckles does things elegantly and talk in a manner of elegance. He is furiously loyal and dedicated to his job and cause. He can be angry, but he has enough common sense to control himself. He is very intelligent, but very gullible, believing a lot of things hook, line, and sinker. Because of his status, sometimes Knuckles acts high and mighty, especially to Sonic, who gets pissed from it. But seriously, he is a good guy who does his best on his goals. 

****

Amy Rose

Full Name: Amira Thorn Rose

Age: 15

Height: 4'5

Job: Princess of the Miracle Planet, Witch

Weapon: Piko Piko Hammer

Magic: Tarot Cards, Black Magic

Birthdate: Feb.23

Birthplace: Miracle Planet

Eyes: L.Green

Fur: Pink

Vechicle: Magic Carpet: Dreamwatcher

Speech: Average, but tries to be polite when near people who are higher then her

Nationality: Half Japanese

Family: Thorn Rose-mother, Rob O' the Hedge -Older brother, Takahashi "Eggman" Akira-father

Amy was born in a beautiful day. She was the second child to a royal family. She was also key along with Knuckles to bonding Angel Island and the Miracle Planet together. She and Knuckles spent many moons together. She lost her memory when she was 4 during the war between the Dark Legion and Knuckles' people. She spent 10 years not knowing of her past due to her lost memory. Knuckles never told her. 

When she was 8, Amy went to the Little Planet because the Tarot cards said so. There, she met Sonic and Metal Sonic as well. She was rescued by Sonic, naturally, and was taken off the planet. At that moment, she fell in love with Sonic. Everywhere he went, she followed. That went on for the four years she knew him. She was 12 when she met Knuckles, which got Sonic startled, even a bit jealous?

When she was 13 to 14, Amy got over her love for Sonic and matured up. She is now heartbroken though from Knuckles' lie. She's currently with Remington for reasons even she doesn't seem to know anymore. 

Amy is a levelheaded girl. She is the "mother" to the team and keeps them in line. She has a lot of common sense and makes sure no one does anything stupid. Though if things go out of control Amy will step in and do her stuff. She is purehearted and uses this to help the people she loves and acres about. Right now, she's in a stage of confusion…


	15. A Night at the Opera

Dreamwatcher

Chapter 15: A night at the Opera

"Going to a theater…

To see an exotic play…

Going together…

Two hearts bond, one broken…

But broken can be mend…

If h goes as well…."

*Amy's POV*

AUTHORS: Hey, what up. Whoo. Anywho, the FAQS ain't going so well since I only got one question…I'll still answer it. 

Daos3 asks this questions:

"How many more chapters are you planning on making for this fic? Not that it really matters, I will still read it anyway, but I was just curious."

Answer: Well, to tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. I guess I'll go as far as the story takes me. I'm pretty surprised I lasted this long anyways. I guess you guys motivated me to go on. I still have plenty of surprises in store and it might last many chapters, so keep a look out.

Well, that's all for now, keep asking and I'll do my best to answer them. Now, on with the story.  


"Go! Block harder!"

I could hear Remington's words loud and clearly. I was decked out in a black tank top and short black tights. I had on special gloves and was trying my best to hit Remington who shouting commands to me. Hmmm, he was right. This isn't easy. I had to try to punch him, but he was quick. I've been practicing for a month now. August was almost over, but the temperature was still hot. I was sweating so much. I never sweated this much, but it felt so good. For once, I felt strong, I felt like I could accomplish anything, anything at all! I manage to get in several punches into Remington which was quite an accomplishment considering I'm up against Remington.

"Okay, good, break time." He forced his usual grin and went back in his palace. I followed, of course. 

"Soda?" he asked.  
"Yes, please." I nodded. He threw me one and I caught it with one hand.

"Good." He smiled, "You're catching things better, your training real hard."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"You have great potential, kiddo." Remington grinned once more. He drank from his soda. Pepsi Twist: He was addicted to those things. He drank the whole can in one gulp and crushed it with his hands. He took a big sigh.

"Refreshing." He sighed.

I stared at my can, barely even halfway through. I felt embarrassed.

"What's wrong now, kid?" he asked.

I wish he stop calling me kid. I'm his girlfriend, couldn't he call me "Sweetie" or something, at least, once. I sighed.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"Oh…no." I shook my head, "Just a bit hot, that's all." I fanned myself and Remington came closer.

"Ha, if you think that's hot, my kiss is even better." And of course, he proceeded to give me a kiss. Another rare case, him leading a kiss. I took it in as much as I can, but eventually, I had to let go. I WAS even hotter after that. But…for some reason, that kiss…it didn't felt…romantic enough. 

"Okay, what the hell did I do now?" He sighed.

"Nothing…" I shook my head, "You did nothing wrong!"

Remington didn't believe me. He wasn't stupid at all. I kept quiet, but blushes madly.

"Let's get back to work." He gestured. I sighed and got back out in the hot sun. 

More training. More harder then last time. It got harder as I progressed Remington was an endless source of energy, even though it looked like he didn't do much but pull endless sarcasm and rudeness. I mean, but then again, he does fight a lot. He IS a cop. 

I often thought of why I fell for Remington. He was rude, and unkind. He mostly kept to himself, and he yells at anyone who would dare get in his way. What good do I see him in? He practices his magic on his family. How many times have I seen him try to voodoo his aunt, Lien-Da…and fail utterly since Remington's magic is only composed of pure magic. That frustrated him a great deal. He never liked his aunt much. He would always tell his family that she was trying to kill him, but they never believed him. Know Lien-Da was harsh, but they were family. It was hard for me to believe it, too. I wanted to use what psychic powers I have to see if Remington was telling the truth, but Remington made it clear…

"Read my mind and I'll make you regret it."

Remington was also psychic…but his powers were too limited since he hasn't practiced his magic in 10 years due to his amnesia, but I had a feeling he could block of my powers. 

After the training ended, I collapsed on the couch. I sighed and saw Remington sitting next to me. He grinned again and got on top of me…which took me by surprised.

"Remington?" I gasped.

"Say, Amy…Need a favor." He grinned, which was starting to scare me. 

"Uhh…yea? What is it?" I asked.

"My family is going to an Asian opera theater tomorrow night, you want to come?" he asked, still on top of me. 

"An Asian Opera." I thought.  
"Yea, ya gotta wear something Asian…it's a rule in that theater." He suggested.

"I see." I sighed, "Well, okay, I'll come, I just wish I knew what I should wear."

"You don't have any kimonos, your father is Japanese." he came in.

"Not yet." I shook my head, "All my old ones are when I was still a child." Remington got up.

"Come on then." He urged.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Come on." He said, a bit more harshly. I was confused, but I followed him to his room. 

I loved his room. It was so…unique. Remington seem to love cresent moons. His room literally had many stars decorated and moons in some place or another. Posters hung on walls, mostly referring to Asian cultures, so I didn't quite understand. There was a desk where his labtop and computer dwelled. He seems to like black and blue a lot which was the color of his labtop. His computer…same color, he must've painted it himself. Moons graced it there as well. Lots of little toy figurines and stuffed animals surrounded his desk. In fact, he had quite the many dolls. A little shelf above his huge bad had some more. Those would be some of his…voodoo doll collection. He had a really old one, his Lien-Da one which he made so many years ago. I was all but surprised that she didn't come and just swiped it…but then again, Remington could have done something to prevent her from getting it. There was a couple of bookshelves filled with books no one really reads: Edgar Allen Poe, Scary stories, books on ghosts, myths, etc. Books on cosplay and anything involving making clothes. Wow…does he sew? I saw some more action figures and dolls atop the bookshelf. His room smelled nice and it was neat as well. Now, here's a guy who keeps his room clean. Some objects were tied to his ceiling, like a tennis ball, for one. (Author's Notes: Urgh…don't ask, my sis does this). I did like the paper swans hanging up there. It made sense, unlike the tennis ball. I saw various Asian scrolls and Asian paintings. His room had pillars with an Asian dragon wrapping itself around it. There was a statue, a dragon statue at one place of his room. It was ferocious, but very beautiful. It was gold as well. Even his bed was covered in Asian goods His closet wasn't like most of the doors of the palace. It was one of those traditionally sliding doors (Author's Notes: dang, I remember hitting my grandmother with one by accident when I was in Korea…I was 2...2!!!!) He had a huge television set with stereos and all that stuff. Has DVDS and video games galore. Ahh, I remember playing video games in his room. I was getting better on it. I once asked to play against Sonic on a racing game, I beat him 5 times straight and he was in shock. I was so happy. Remington had a vase with Cherry Blossoms on it. Remington's favorite flowers. 

I looked around some more as Remington dugged through his closet which was somewhat messy. He had a lot of soccer balls and a lot of black clothings…not surprising. What really interested me was that samurai outfit on display. Behind the glass he was surrendered with, it was such an interesting piece of armor. The armor was blue and black (well, of course), with some bits of Gold and Red. The Samurai helmet also hung proudly atop the armor. A majestic blue and red sword of Asian origin stood next to the armor. It almost felt like an invisible person was inside the armor. So lifelike. Did it belong to someone in Remington's family? I wonder if he just kept it on display or does he ever wear that thing. It looked like it would fit him. I almost felt the glass until I heard his voice.

"Hey, stay always from that." He came in, "Stare, not touch."

"Sorry." I shook my head.

"Here." Remington took out a hanbook ( Korean tradition clothes), a lavender one with pink Cherry Blossoms on it surrounding it. 

"Oh, my, it's so beautiful." I gasped, "Where did you get this?"

"I made it." He smiled, "It was suppose to be an experiment."

"Experiment?" I shrugged again. I swear, he confuses me a lot.

" Ya know, to see if I could make a girl's hanbook." he gave it to me, "It should fit you."

"…Aren't girl and boy's hanbooks the same?" I asked.

"Not at all." He answered, "It's all different." He closed the closet door.

"Umm…what's up with the samurai outfit?" I asked, "It looks…very futuristic for an ancient armor."

"Well, it was made by a special armor specialist and my ancestor wore it." He answered.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yea, it scared the hell outta me when the ancestor who wore it looked like me." He manage to give himself a smile. Wow, was he smiling?!

"I love this armor." He came in.

"Did you ever wear it?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head, "Why should I?"

"Well, I think you'll look…well…nice." I popped in, " I wouldn't mind seeing you wear it."

Remington chuckled. 

"Well, if you want, I'll wear it to the Opera." He shrugged.

"Oh, you don't have to." I giggled, " I mean, it would be weird if you did."

"You'd be surprise to what play we're going to, Amy." He looked at me, eyes half closed like he usually does. 

"So…you'll wear it?" I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He chirped in, "If not for once…I was tempted myself to wear it."

I hugged him.

I was reluctant about Knuckles, should I invite him? He heard about it and said he didn't wanted to go. I sighed and didn't bother arguing back. I mean, why should I care? But for some odd reason…I wanted him to go. I tried to shake that thought of.

It was the beginning of September when the night of the theater occurred. I wore the hanbook Remington gave me.

"Oh, Amira, you look stunning!" My father chirped in. He wore a kimono, but in a more elegant fashion then a regular kimono, looking like he was the emperor of the Japan.

"Knuckles, are you sure you don't want to come?" My father asked one more time.

"No, thank you." came his respond. 

There was no use arguing, so we left. I closed the door on the way.

*Knuckles POV*

I heard the door close. Of course I wanted to go! I wanted to be there with Amy. I sighed as I stared out the window where the stars twinkled at me. I lowered my head and curled up. Oh, Amy, how I wish I was with you. I tried so hard to move on, but it was futile now. I was too deeply in love for her to move on. I couldn't get Remington being with Amy. To me, it didn't fit. It didn't fit AT ALL! Should I just go? After all, I really wanted to. My stomach was anxious to. I clutched it and sighed. I stared at myself on the mirror in the bathroom.

"Knuckles, who are you?" I asked myself.

I sighed and lowered my head again. I turned on the faucet and washed my face. To me, it felt dirty. The coldness felt good to me. I shook off the excess water and dried myself with a towel. That felt good, but it didn't last long. I sighed again. Next thing I knew, I felt dirty all over, so I took a long shower…a very long one. I thought a lot in the shower. I thought about the many times we were together. When we were kids, we stared at the sky and watched the clouds take on shapes and forms. We counted the stars at night. We told each other stories and jokes, though I was never really good with it. We even shared adventures together. We…even shared out first kiss…but it was more of a fluke, I suppose.

It was when she was 12 and I was 16. We reunited after not seeing each other for 4 years. It was during Perfect Chaos' reign. I remember Sonic's shock.

"Wait, you two were childhood friends!?" he shouted, mouth wide open.

"Yep!" I remember saying.

"Oh, Knuckles, I missed you so much!" She gave me a hug on which I blushed. Of course, we couldn't catch up to old times, we had to take care of Perfect Chaos. Once THAT was over with, Amy and I sent many days together catching up on our tales. It felt like old times again. My feelings grew stronger and the next thing I knew, I gave her a kiss. The response I got was not one I expected.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles, but I don't feel that way for you." I remember her saying, "I like Sonic."

UGH! That broke my heart. I got out of the shower and changed into my clothes again. I crawled up to my bed again and continued to star gaze. My heart was pounding. Damn…I can't help it! My heart hurts, but I HAD to go there! I HAD to! 

I dugged through my closest and looked everywhere for my outfit. I finally found it, my special Chinese wear. It was green with yellow, red, and violet surrounding it. I loved this outfit. It was my usual royal outfit that I wear for special occasions. I manage to take this with me after I left the palace. It had a hat that went along with it. Now, where were those shows…ahh, there they are. Since the opera they're going to required guests to wear only Asian wears, I was more then prepared. I looked at myself at the mirror. My arm sleeves were long and hanging. Some of my outfits came equipped with cat's bell, common in Chinese wear. 

"where's my sword?" I asked myself. Oh, there. I placed it over my back and felt more then ready to go.

"I don't care…I just…have to go."

I marched out the door and flew to Necronopolis where the play was just starting. Hmmm, I needed a ticket to get in, so how can I get in? I was no longer prince, so I couldn't ask to go in without one. Hmm, did I have to sneak in? No, I am not dishonest. There must be way, fortunately, there was, though by accident.

"Ahh, you're the replacement, good!" came a stage manager.

"Who-me?" I pointed to myself.

"yea, the guy who was suppose to play the Chinese guy got sick, so we asked for another actor, about time you came." He grabbed me. "The play's about to start.

"Wait, I'm not-" I was dragged in and pushed to off stage where the other actors were.

"Here he is, brought his own costume, too." The stage man smiled. All I did was stayed frozen.

"Oh, good." came one of the actors, " Hey, Juni, get some make up on him!"

"Make...up?" I gulped. How on Earth did I get into this mess!?

To Be Continued…

****

Remington

Full Name: Shinjuku Hiroki Dimitri "Remington" the 2th (he has a MUCH longer name, but this is his "main" name, his full name would take forever to say)

Age: 17

Height: 4'11

Job: Prince of the Dark Legion/Necronopolis, Constable of ESTs

Weapon: Sword, guns, these are his basic weapons, but he also uses himself to fight…he's a fighting machine in himself

Magic: Purity Holy, Healing spells (though his purity spells don't always work as he is inexperienced, his healing spell usually comes when he is hurt)

Birthdate: Dec.35

Birthplace: Twilight Zone, in Necronopolis

Eyes: Cold Blue

Fur: Brown

Vehicle: Hoverbike: Dreamcatcher, sometimes he drives the car his family gave to him, but not always

Speech: Average, but speaks with Asian words in sentences, rude and arrogant

Nationality: Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Hawailian (25% each)

Family: Kragok (father), Oh-Lula-Le (Mother-Dead), Merlin-Da (grandmother), Luger (grandfather), Moritori Rex (Great-Grandfather), Rykor, Syntar, and Xenin (Remmy's three uncles), Menniker( great Great Grandfather-dead), Dimitri )Great Great Great Grandfather), Lien-Da (Aunt), among others. 

Remington was born out of forbidden love. His father fell in with his enemy in the twilight zone, the beautiful white wolf, Oh Lula Le. Both their families disapproved, but they were in love enough that she was pregnant with a child. Unfortunately, she was killed during the birth, making the child premature. No one thought he would survive, but he made it through the night, miraculously. 

Remington was named Dimitri after his great great great grandfather. In a way, he was like grandfather Dimitri. He was an intelligent child and skilled in the use of magic which was ironic for the technology loving family who possessed no magical abilities whatsoever. Most of his families took heart that he was different then the other family members. Remmy, in return, got revenge on them plenty of times through use of voodoo and other little tricks. Need I remind you that insanity DOES run in his family? His biggest target being his aunt who wishes to kill him for her own selfish reasons, though the child was too clever for her. 

When Remington was 7, he was separated from his family during another war between his kind and Knuckles. He was unconscious in Echidnaopolis an thus, had no recollection of his memories, leaving him an orphaned boy.

He was 10 when Holmes found him stealing his pocket. He was given a choice of jail or joining the EST. Not one for jail, Remington joined the EST and has grew up as an ultimate crime fighter, Holmes gave him the name Remington. During this time, he met with the Emperor Locke (who also lost his child) during Sheriff Holmes' many visits to him. Locke noticed Remington's fighting abilities and trained him in Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and Kendo. He even sent him to the Chinese Opera school where he developed more of his acrobatic skills, the same school Knuckles was suppose to go to. 

Remington was easily an excellent fighter, almost to the point where he was unbeatable. He was also clever and highly intelligent. Remington questioned his life often and why he could heal himself. 

When he was 17, he met Knuckles and the others, as well as the Dark Legions…including his father who he reunited with later, though it nearly cost him his life. 

Now with family, he goes along, trying to make sense of his life and find his true destiny…

Remington is an enigma. Unpredictable to boot, you'll never know what he'll do next. Clever, highly intelligent, and no one's playmate. He is unsure of his life and plays it through as best as he can, but there are many times when you feel as though Remington knows more then he lets on. Remington is a hard ass who is also anti social and silent to boot. He does get easily angered and not to mention, he's a tad bit insane. Not so as much as his family since he has enough common sense to keep it in line, but one does wonder just when he will go fully insane…

****

Sonic

Full Name: Kaze (means "wind") "Sonic" Hedgehog

Age: 17

Height: 4'7

Job: Hero, DJ ( in spare time)

Weapon: His spines

Magic: None

Birthdate: Jun. 23

Birthplace: South Island

Eyes: Green

Fur: Blue

Vechicle: His speed, duh!

Speech: Average

Nationality: Japanese

Family: Jules (father-dead), Bernie (mother-Dead)

Sonic lost his parents when he was 7. He watched them get killed by an unknown force. His parents were friend with Tails' parents, so Sonic was left with a baby Tails, crying. Before all that, Sonic had led a normal childhood life in South Island, but now, he was officially an orphan. 

He try to survive with Tails and although it was harsh and hard, the two stuck together like glue and hasn't separated since. 

When Sonic was 11, he met Eggman for the first time and fouled his plans to turn all into robots and make the planet a metallic wasteland. Sonic easily defeated him, but Eggman made more plans, such as the Death Egg, which caused Sonic to meet Knuckles, his rival for a time being, Metal Sonic, which brought Amy Rose into his life and his crush until he was 15. 

Sonic generally gets along well with others and still saves the world and such, though he IS a bit surprised of Amy and Knuckles relationship, maybe even a tad bit jealous. But as long as Amy is happy, so is he. 

Sonic is a cool guy, sometimes showing off and proving he's all that. He follows his own rules and doesn't like to be told what to do because he's his own hedgehog. One to hate boredom he's always running and running! But he has a heart of Gold and will do whatever he can to make sure his friends are safe from harm, even if he does act before thinking. 


	16. Two Echidnas of Light and Dark

Dreamwatcher:

Chapter 16

Two Echidna of Light and Dark

"One of us is Light

One of us is Dark

We have our differences

We have no same 

We are both not compatible

Yet we can still be friends

If not, We will be foe

But a friend we love is at stake

Will we put aside our difference

So that we may free her

Or will we perish from each other?"

Author's Notes: Gah! Need more reviews…only one person is doing it…oh, and another thing, please keep all questions in the review section, don't e-mail me. But please, keep sending me those questions! Now, on with the next chapter.

*Amy's POV*

"So, what's the play called?" I asked.

"Asian dragons." Remington answered, "It's about the story of three warriors: Hiroki Mikado, a Japanese samurai who is skilled with his sword, Sheng Lee, A Chinese warlord who uses his spear, and Yumi Kim, a Korean ninja who uses her fans and umbrella as her weapon. They go on an adventure, a quest to save the three Kingdoms they hail from because the kingdoms are in danger of famine and evil. Only this one dragon can help, so they are searching for it."

"Wow, sounds fun." I smiled, "Oh, by the way, you look real good in your armor…but why did you paint your face white? And put those red marks around your cheeks and foreheads?"

"Why, you hate it?" He shrugged, " If you look, the actors have it, too."

"Oh…why do they have white faces?" I asked.

"Just traditional when it comes to Asian plays." Remington grinned. 

I also manage to figure out what Remington meant when he said this theater was different. Every person was decked out in Asian wears…it was a rule here. Amazing. 

"Oh." My, I know nothing about Asia and my father is one himself. He seem to be familiar with the play. My father once did say he was a giant fan of Asian plays. I sat down and got ready to watch the play.

"Oh, and you look good in your hanbook." He whispered. I blushed. I felt happy.

*Knuckles POV*

Great! I was a lead character in the play! I had to play the Chinese main character, Sheng Lee! My face was painted white, so I felt a bit embarrassed. I really shouldn't be since I have acted in plays before. My sword was replaced with spear. Unlike most acting, this spear was an actual one. It was a nice one, light and easy to use, Good. I actually felt like I could do it. Besides, I know this play by heart as I have seen it many times. 

"Okay, guys, let's do it to it!" The manager came.

Everyone nods and looks at me.

"I'm ready!" I shouted. I could only hope Amy didn't recognize me. 

*Normal POV (for ma sake as we will keep switching between Knuckles and Remmy/Amy)*

Knuckles was more then ready to perform. He knew all the lines by heart, he sang the songs he was suppose to, and fought bravely in fighting scenes. The other actors gave him winks and thumbs up to show he's doing fine.

"Hmmm…" Amy pondered.

"What is it?" Remington asked.

"That Chinese guy…he looks…familiar." Amy pointed. Remington also stared at the echidna playing Sheng Lee…he gasped.

__

Knuckles! He thought. _What is he doing here? For Amy?_ Remington smirked. _This is better then I thought._

"I swear, unless my eyes are going all wrong, that he looks like Knuckles." Amy pondered some more.

Knuckles dodged the sword blows and fought back with his spear. The other actors followed through. Knuckles, in his head, did what he could do to impress Amy who was watching from afar. For Amy, he thought. He didn't know about winning Amy's heart, but it would embarrass him a great deal if he messed up. 

"Wow, I never knew an opera would have fighting scenes." Amy gasped.

"Well, this one does." Remington smirked.

"This is impressive." Amy smiled, "I wish I could be in that play, could give my skills a workout."

"Really?" Remington looked.

"Yea, you should be up there, too!" Amy urged, "You would be perfect for the role of Hiroki."

"It's awfully a coincidence that Remington's Japanese name is Hiroki, Amira." Came Kragok, Remington's father. A nice echidna…somewhat. He was an excellent leader to his people. He gave orders in a heartbeat. He was harsh a lot of times. Very fond of execution or severely punishing people. But he was extremely good to his son, Remington. He was one of the few people Remington respected and that is saying a lot. 

Meanwhile, in another part of the theater, Fang, and three other weasels were awaiting. They were on top of the roof of the theater.

"Okay, we break in the glass we're on top of, grab Amy and make a run for it!" Fang ordered.

"Are you sure?" one of the weasels asked, "Shouldn't we just…ya know, sneak up?"

"I tried that." Fang sighed, "But Remington has good ears…and nose, I heard he's part wolf…like me."

"Well, let's go then." another weasel popped in. 

So, the four weasels started off. Fang took out his pop gun and broke the huge window, causing the play to come to a screeching halt. 

"What th-"

"Gracious!"

"Aya!!!" 

More noises came from the audience as they expressed their feelings on the broken windows and the weasels. 

"What the hell!?" one of the actors gasped.

"Oh-No, it's Fang!" Knuckles gasped, " And he brought company!"

"Remington, that's Fang!" Amy gasped as she stood from her seat.

"They must be after you again!" Eggman gasped, "Come, Amira, we have to run!"

"No, I won't runaway!" Amy shouted.

"Amy, don't be stupid!" Remington shouted.

"No, I won't run!" Amy came closer, "I can do this!"

Remington sighed and even tried to stop her, but she ran head long into battle.

"You stupid!" Remington gasp. He ran after her. He was amazingly fast for one wearing such heavy armor. 

"There she is!" Fang pointed to Amy, who was running right after them, "Get her."

The weasels ran after the pink hedgehog, but Amy was extremely well good in her marital arts. She manage to knock out the weasels easily, but they just kept coming back. Knuckles dived down and joined in.

"Knuckles!?" Amy gasped, "It IS you!"

"Oh, hello." Knuckles smiled sheepishly, blushing madly.

"How did you get on stage?!" Amy gasped.

"It's a long story." Knuckles sighed as he punched one of the weasels.

The audience all started to run, making it hard for Remington to run to Amy and Knuckles. He was met with a punch by one of the weasels.

"You bastard." Remington punched him back, knocking him unconscious. Remington manage to join in with the others.

"Hello, people." Remington fought.

"Wow, they look like the Asian Dragons." Eggman smiled, "A samurai, a warlord, and a ninja…like the play."

"I don't think Amy's dress is very ninja-ish." Kragok popped in, "Though it is kinda…dark."

The three fought the weasels with such grace. Things didn't last that good when Fang came up from behind and knocked Amy unconscious. 

"Amy!" Both Knuckles and Remington shouted. Fang picked up Amy and started to climb the rope that was hanging from the roof. Remington and Knuckles climbed in after. When they got to the top of the roof, they saw that Fang was nowhere. Remington tried to sniff for him.

"Nothing…he's gone." Remington sighed.

"THAT fast?!" Knuckles gasped.

The two went back down and revealed the news. Needless to say, Eggman did the unthinkable and started to cry…a lot. 

"My poor…AMIRA!!!" Eggman howled, "MY POOR AMIRA!"

"There, there." Kragok's mother, Merlin-Da comforted him, "We'll get him back."

"But how will we do that?" Eggman sniffed back a tear, "Who wants my beloved daughter!?"

Remington eyed the three weasels they knocked unconscious during the fight,

"Perhaps they will tell us…" Remington grinned.

*Knuckles POV*

I swear, they would all die…whoever would hurt Amira. I will not rest at all until she is in safe arms again. The theater was completely empty, only Remington's family and Eggman, plus the weasels remained. I was on one of the theater seats, worried and scared for Amy. Meanwhile, Remington was busy torturing the three weasels. He had them tied upside down and he was screaming at them like a drill army soldier. Well, coming from the EST, I wasn't all that surprised. 

"I'll ask one more time, WHERE IS SHE!?" Remington asked. 

"We ain't saying nothing!" one of the weasels spoke. 

"Lift them up higher!" Remington ordered. His uncle Rykor did so and the weasels were higher then before. 

"Wah, what the hell!?" A weasel cried out.

"That's the whole routine, if you keep refusing me to tell where Amy is, you'll all go higher and higher and higher." Remington smirked, "and once you reach the top and you still don't answer, you'll all fall yo your doom."

"But you need us to give you the info to where Fang took your gal pal." 

"I'm a cop, I have my ways to get information, I'm just taking a much easier route, now sing!"

"No way!"

The rope went higher. The weasels had high beliefs that Remington wouldn't kill them, but knowing Remington, those weasels did not know him very well. 

Soon, they were up so high, the weasels were sweating, not to mention very blue on the faces, they were hanging upside for too long.

"Remington, this is enough, let them down!" I gasped, "The blood is rushing to their heads!"

"Knuckles, stay put." Remington ordered, "I know what I'm doing!"

"They'll be all unconscious!" I gasped, "Even they don't deserve this!"

"If they don't get punished, they won't ever tell."

The weasels were all groaning in pain. I was horrified. I knew Remington was cruel, but I never thought he would go this far. 

"Remington!" I gasped.

"Fine!" He shouted, "Drop them."

"No, lower them down!" I shouted.

"Well, which one!?" Rykor shouted, "I only have one brain." Keep in mind, from what I heard, Rykor wasn't the brightest person on two legs.

"Lower them." Remington sighed. Rykor did so.

The weasels were all gasping for air. Remington came closer to them.

"Well, where is she?"

"Fang took her…to a secret headquarter…outside of the Angel Rainforest…in a cave…somewhere in Angel Waterfall…" then the weasel fainted…heck, all of them did.

"Angel Waterfall, that's the biggest waterfall of all Angel Island." I gasped.

Before I could ponder any further, Remington bolted out the door. 

"Well, there he goes again, once he sets his mind on something, he'll finish it, no matter what." Kragok sighed.

"Remington, wait!" I ran after him. I wanted to save Amy as well, I cared about her so much. 

"There goes Knuckles." I heard Kragok say. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Remington asked me as I caught up with him.

"I'm here to save Amy!" I answered, "I care about her, too!"

"Whatever." Remington turned away from me and focused on where he was running.

It felt kind of strange. I was still in my ancient Chinese wear, complete with white makeover, just as Remington was still in Japanese samurai gear with white makeover. 

"We're not gonna fit very well in the crowd with our clothes." I told Remington.

"Something I really don't give a damn." Remington sighed. 

"Really, Remington, do you care about anything?" I asked, rather sarcastically. 

"Hardy Har Har." came the equally sarcastic Remington. 

We ran for hours until we reached Angel Island. It was awfully dark as it must have been over Midnight.

"We rest for tonight." Remington sat down on a rock. 

"What!?" I gasped, "But, we can't give up, what if they would something terrible to Amy!?"

"What if they won't?" Remington popped out, "Better to rest and be more energized for tomorrow, you of all people should know that."

Hate to admit it, but Remington was right. I decided to stay for the night as well. I gathered some firewood as Remington went out to fetch dinner. 

I took out a fire ofuda and lit the branches and logs on fire. Then I awaited for Remington's return. Needless to say, he was back, his bottom legs soaking, then I found out why. He caught fishes.

"Here." He threw a fish at me. 

"Ahh!" I manage to catch it, but the water from the fish sprayed at my face.

We took a stick and stuck the fish through it. Then, we stuck the sticks near the fire and let it cook. I sighed as I took off my hat. 

Everything was deadly silent. The only noises was the crackling of the fire and crickets chirping.

"So...Umm…the night sky is beautiful." I tried to start a conversation, "Lots of stars."

Remington also looked up. 

"Yea, lots of stars." he repeated, "You can't see stars in the city, too much lights."

"Well, when Echidnaopolis disappeared to another zone 10 years ago, I had an entire decade to look at stars."

"You must be lucky." Remington smiled, "I wasted my entire life in the city, hardly any worthy place for star gazing."

"Well, cities are like that." I smiled, "I loved my life…sure, it was harsh and cruel, but I face it everyday…or at least I try."

"Good for you." Remington sighed.

"Oh, the fish are done." I took my fish and bit off it. Mmm, delicious. Remington did the same. 

We ate our food and then we put out the fire. I got comfortable in one spot while Remington did so in another and we both soon feel asleep.

Morning came rather quickly and we ate breakfast which consisted of berries and went on. I was used to living like this as I had for the past 10 years.

We were climbing up a steep hill covered with rocks and grass aplenty. I saw many waterfalls as we went, but I knew those weren't Angel Waterfall. Remington wasn't very familiar with the entire island as he lived most of his life in the city.

"If you want, I'll give you a tour sometime." I suggested. He gave me somewhat dirty look and I cringed a little.

"Fine." he shrugged. I smiled, maybe I can get through him after all. 

We traveled further and we actually struck up a conversation that way. Sure, Remington ended his sentences short and to the point, but we actually had a meaningful conversation. I learned so much about him and I can only hope he did the same. It was noon when we rested for lunch. It consisted of MORE berries and fishes, but hey, food was food. This was what I ate much of the time when I was living out in the wild, though I ate a lot of Chinese food, thanks to Station Square, I mean, I couldn't live without Chinese food. It's true what they say, Asians can't live without rice. (Author's Notes: It's so true, I'm Korean and I cannot live without rice!!!) 

"I miss rice already." Remington sighed as he ate his fish.

"Me, too." I smiled, "But hey, food is food." Remington nodded.

"Angel Waterfall is a hell of a long way." Remington sighed.

"Yea, it'll take a couple of days by foot." I sighed, "We also need a bath, we smell nasty, sweat sticking to our outfits, ugh."

"Is there a lake you know nearby where we can take a bath?" Remington asked, mouth full with fish and berries.

"There's one nearby, though it'll be night when we reach it." I sighed. Remington just shrugged. 

Naturally, I did find it and we did take a bath. My gosh, was the water great to feel. I remember the days used t take baths like this. I sighed and took a deep breath and looked around for Remington.

"Remington" I looked around.

"Over here." He spoke. He was behind the rock. I swam over and saw him, his arms crossed, his eyes shut.

"Would you mind?" Remington asked, with a bit of tone in his voice, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"It's a bath." I sighed, "Unless your meditating in water…ahh, that is a good mental exercise."

"Nah, just thinking of some stuffs." Remington sighed. He uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes. 

His hair was not stuck to his face, no longer messy and wavy like it usually was. For a prince, his hair was about as messy as they come. Me, Well, all had was fur. I sighed as I swam some more.

"Relaxing?" Remington asked, still unmoving from his one spot. 

"Yea…aren't you going to swim?" I asked, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed."

"I usually take my showers and baths alone." Remington sighed. 

"We're both guys here." I sighed, "Your talking to me as if I'm homosexual."

"Gosh, don't mention that word." Remington shuddered."

"What's wrong with that?" I came in.

"No, nothing at all, you just reminded me of one of the members in my EST team." Remington shuddered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Brock, 15 years old, smart kid, good with computers and what not. Has a big crush on me." Remington sighed, "You can tell he does…of course he's more bi then homo."

"Oh." I nodded, "So you feel a bit disturbed?"

"A bit?!" He gasped, "More then a bit, he freaks me out most of the time! He..tries to touch me whenever he gets chance."

"Uh…ok." I gulped, "More then I needed to know."

We were silent for the rest of the bath. After that, Remington and I got out and dried ourselves with my Wind ofuda and put our clothes back on. 

"That was relaxing." I smiled.

"And disturbing." Remington mumbled, "May I never, ever take a bath like this again."

"I have a feeling you will." I smiled again.

"Yea, so do I."

We slept for another night and started off again in the morning. We were lucky to get some honey for our breakfast that day. We saw many a beautiful sight as we walked on. I eyed Remington occasionally and saw a face I never really expected to see in him: surpised. Remington was in utter shock and surprised. He looked all over the rainforest and I saw why he had that face on. This was the first time he ever viewed the rainforest up close and personal. Usually, when he goes from Echidnaopolis to Necronopolis and back and forth again, he rides a hover bike, so he had no time to marvel at what nature would show us, but now, he did and I think he loved it.

"Knuckles…I never knew how beautiful the rainforest can be." He gasped, "I only saw them through books…wishing I could visit it instead of being stuck in a city with no escape since the zone had nothing but the city when it was trapped there for 10 years."

"Didn't you ever view any wildlife back in the Twilight zone when you were a kid?" I asked, "Back when before you came to Echidnapolis and became an EST officer?"

"No, I stayed in the city at all times." Remington sighed, "I was happy, so I didn't care back then…now, I missed a lot."

"Well, I'll show you around, Angel Island has just about every element you could ever muster up!" I smiled, "We can go snowboarding on the Ice Caps, explore the volcanoes in Lava Reef, Swim under the ruins of Hydro City, sandsurf and visit the temples of Sandopolis."

"It is amazing how our ancestors have built such beautiful temples, temples I only saw in pictures." Remington made a contented face, one that shocked me as he was smiling, eyes half closed, as if he was dreaming. 

"I'll show them to you all." I smiled, "We can visit the whole world, Remington! Me, you, Amy, Sonic, everyone!"

"Like a vacation?" He asked.

"Yea." I nodded, "Ever been on one?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Well, we'll all have one." I smiled, "Your missing out if you don't…what do you say?"

"I think that'll be fine." Remington smiled, still shocking me.

"Oh, look…Angel Waterfall." I pointed, "We're here."

To Be Continued…

PROFILE:

****

Tails

Full Name: Miles "Tails" Prower

Age: 11

Height: 2'11

Job: Mechanic, Pilot

Weapon: His tails, his inventions

Magic: None

Birthdate: Nov.23

Birthplace: Westside Island

Eyes: Blue

Fur: Orange

Vechicle: Bi-PlaneL Tornado (though it has undergone many changes)

Speech: Average, but uses a lot of big words due to his intelligence

Nationality: Western

Family: Amaedus (father-dead), Rosemary (mother-Dead)

Tails lost his parents when he was just a young baby. They were killed by an unknown force which also caused Sonic's parents to be killed and the result of hi two tails (if you must know the unknown forcw, you can e-mail me about this one). Sonic took Tails and they both grew up together in South Island where Tails' family was visiting one day. 

Tails was given that name since he had two tails, that and he hated Miles. He grew up intelligent and would always look through magazines full of mechanics for tips and hints. He began tinkering with the little stuff when he was still below 2. He had perfect speeches and was just as smart as Knuckles and Remington. Sonic thought this was no biggies at first, until three years old Tails made a bi-plane which forever shocked Sonic for the rest of his life. He knew that Tails was gifted.

Little tails followed in Sonic's footstep all the time. Where Sonic went, Tails followed. He learned to survive from Sonic's help and even fought alongside him against Eggman, his mechanical rival. He has met his match. Tails built more and more as he aged and Sonic took good use of Tails' mechanical inventions. 

Of course, Tails no longer wanted to grow up as Sonic's shadow. By the time he was eight, Tails tried his best to become a hero himself instead of being known as Sonic's partner and many times, he has succeed. Many people rely on Tails just as much as Sonic and that makes him happy, but no matter what, Tails will always be with Sonic. He owes him for taking care of him.

Tails, by far, is a happy child. He is contented with his work and loves to hang around with "big" brother, Sonic. He is, of course, seriously intelligent for his age and he realizes this everyday and takes good advantage of it. He usually can strategize and is mature for a child of his age. He's not as helpless as many people think. He usually tries new challenges and never gives up on what he believes. He even makes inventions alongside Eggman nowadays. Needless to say, Tails still has not realize his potential, but someday, he will. 

****

Big

Full Name: Kelvin (means "water") "Big" Pennyworth (he got stuck with a surname he hates)

Age: 20

Height: 6'7

Job: Fisher, in secret, he is really the captain of the G.U.N army, but Sonic and friends (not even Rouge) knows that

Weapon: Fishing lure, himself

Magic: None

Birthdate: Sept.9

Birthplace: London, England

Eyes: Yellow

Fur: Violet with Indigo

Vechicle: A hovercraft for water use: Aquarius

Speech: Average, with a calm tone

Nationality: English, with some bit of Scottish, also part Jewish

Family: Thomas father), Miranda (mother)

You wouldn't believe me if I told ya that Big grew up as a wealthy child in London. There, he was served food, clothing, anything he desired. Big, of course, didn't like the boring life he led. He wanted some excitement in his life. He got the chance when he was still a young boy when he heard of the G.U.N. He ranaway from home and joined immediately where he became a fine soldier. He soon graduated as Captain of the Army. Big was given many missions and most of the time, he succeed. He was very contented with his life. Naturally, he housed himself in the Mystic Ruins where he met Froggy. The two became fast friends and when Big isn't busy with his life in G.U.N, he led a quiet life fishing in the Mystic Ruins, happy that he doesn't have any further trouble. Of course, his life got more involved when he met Sonic and his life changed as he helps save the world alongside him. Big may be a nice, quiet guy, but he's got a big secret his friends doesn't know of…yet.

Big is a nice guy, he really is. He tries to get everyone together as he is the glue that hold everyone together. He tries to help resolve problems and never really speak out in anger. He's a nice, innocent guy. He holds a lot of responsibilities. He's very good with them, which often surprised the others for a guy who only fishes all the time…or so they think. Big is easily guilty of his secret an wishes to tell, but cannot as ordered. He tries, however, to make the most of his friendship and will do anything for his friends, even Froggy who usually makes jokes to him. Overall, a nice guy with a relaxing and powerful heart and a responsible side. 


	17. Dreamweaver Saga: Maze Palace

Chapter 17

Maze Palace

*Knuckles' POV*

"A path is always there

Even if we are in an area

Where Confusion is always key

Follow your heart, your voice

Let it guide you to your destined road

Perhaps you will meet the one you desire…"

Author's Notes: Wow. I didn't think if I waited long enough, people will actually respond…maybe I should do that from now on…no, I kid, I kid…I'll do the best I can, but I have my hands full drawing for people…damn it, why did I take the vow to let people ask me request in summer vacation? Anywho, thanx for reading and here's the next part…I swear, this story is getting bizarre!

I also put the stories in sagas…arcs, whatever you wish to call them. The first chapter to chapter 16 is Dreamcatcher saga. The Dreamcatcher happens to be Remington. He often says that he catches people's dreams to end his nightmares, similar to how he "caught" Amy from Knuckles…

Remington and I both passed the waterfall by a little hole between the falling water and the cave inside, that way we wouldn't be wet. 

"Did you know there was a cave in here?" Remington asked.

"Yes, though it hasn't been occupied in years." I answered, "Fang must've thought this as a good hiding place…silly weasel, I know all of the secrets of this island."

The two went in. 

There would be no need for lighting up as there were various torches hanging on the rugged walls like that of a dungeon. We decided a slow and steady walk would be best as to avoid any confrontation. It was a cave that had rarely been used. Cobwebs hung in some corner or another. There were a couple of chairs and other materials which prove someone did live here sometime a while back. 

It was eerily quiet, the two of us did not speak while we walked. It was best not to as our voices would create an echo. 

We walked some more, it felt like forever. I was starting to feel a bit hot. Oh, how I wished for Fall to arrive. Remington looked quite contented with the weather which was a bit hot. I envied him. All that thick, heavy armor, yet he didn't show any sign of sweat. I thought he was immortal.

"Remington." I whispered, so our voices wouldn't be heard, "How on Earth do you keep yourself from sweating underneath that armor, it's hot in here!"

"I don't know. "he shrugged, "I'm assuming it's got t do with my healing powers, perhaps they are keeping me cool so I won't have to suffer…that or my trainings really paid off."

I envied him. 

We walked some more and as we did, the light seemed to get more brighter. We were cautious. We got closer…and closer…and closer…until, we saw a figure…on a chair! Could it be?! Amy!? Was about to run to her, but I kept still, thinking if Fang was hiding anywhere. 

"Let's be cautious and on your toes." I whispered, "Fang may be weak compare to us, but he is wily."

We crept closer, Remington slowly and carefully unsheathing his sword. I came to the chair and was about to gasp out Amy's name when it fact, it was NOT Amy on the chair, just some dummy. We both gasped and before we could d anything, a small gray metal circle came bouncing to our feet.

"What th-"I gasped.

We didn't get much time to talk as green foggy smoke started to sprout from the ball. We started to cough and the next thing I knew, things were becoming blurry. 

"Re-Remington." I gasped.

I was spinning in my head, what is going on? I could barely keep my eyes open…it was sleeping smoke! I was starting to feel weak. I fell down on my knees and tried to hang on. To my surprise, I saw that Remington (at least, I think so, what with my eyes becoming more drooping, it was hard to tell) was the first to fell. I slowly followed afterwards…I saw nothing but darkness. 

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. It was not a cave like we were in previously, in fact, it was more like a technological warehouse. I gasped and tried to move, but my arms were in chains. I was sitting up, on my knees as my arms were tied to a metal pillar. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them up in which I got a more clearer view. Across from me was Remington, still unconscious, also tied with chains to a pillar as I was. 

"Where am I?" I mumbled. It was awfully quiet. No running machines or anything of that sort. I stared at Remington and called his name.

"Remington!" I whispered a bit, afraid someone would hear, but to no avail, so I came in a bit louder, "Remington!" Nothing.

"REMINGTON!" Remington remained motionless and I grew worried. 

Things were becoming worse when I heard a door slam shut. I turned to the sound of door and saw it was Fang, smirking. That horrid weasel!

"Good morning, sunshine." he smiled.

"Fang!" I shouted at his name like it was poison, "What happened, where in blazes are we in!?"

"Well, you slept throughout the day and your in a place." Fang answered.

"A place!?" I gasped, " What place IS IT?!"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, princey." Fang laughed.

I searched for my sword which was absent, same went for Remington. 

"Don't bother wasting your time." Fang smirked, "I took all your weapons away." He was right, other then my sword, my ofudas were also gone.

"Oh, and I ripped up tour ofudas, too." Fang smiled, "hat way, you can't do your magic mumbo jumbo in me."

"You bastard!" I shouted, "Why are you doing this!?"

"Hey, I was just ordered to, I'm a bounty hunter." Fang pointed to himself, "I work for money."

"You are a heartless creature!" I commented, "Why must you work for someone so cruel…whoever it may be?"

"The pay is good." Fang tipped his hat, "Now, excuse me while I go collect my money, after that, I don't care what the hell happens to you two."

"Where's AMY?!" I shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"Oh, she's fine." Fang said as he walked off, "I think, I don't know." Then he left.

"Damn!" I kicked the floor, hard, so it hurt like heck. Remington was still unconscious. I sighed. What was this place? Who would want us? Or even Amy? I had to escape, but I couldn't. The chains were too strong for me to handle. All I could do…was wait.

There was a small window high above from here. It was nighttime. I sighed. I had nothing to eat and I was hungry. Tears came down my eyes. I was afraid. What if something bad happened to Amy? What if we were to rot our lives down here? What if Remington is already dead? I sighed…well, I can't stay here, I won't! I had to do something! I couldn't just break out of these chains. They were too strong. If Mighty was here, he would be able to break these chains as if it was a stick. I sighed. It scared me that Remington remined motionless throughout the entire time we've been stuck here. He didn't move at all. I could not tell if he was breathing to not due to his heavy armor.

I started to look around my surroundings, see what I can use to escape. Nothing but more pillars. The room was bare and that one window shined a circle hole to the floor. It was m only source of light. I tried to feel things with my foot and things started hopeless, until I felt something cold. I gasped and tried to feel it with my feet. It was skinny and definitely metal. A piece of wire? I didn't know or care, but it would prove useful. I slowly rolled it to my hands where I proceeded to pick it up. I had a lock on, so I just has to unlock it. It took a while since I don't really do things of this sort, but I was free. Oh, my arms were killing me. I massaged them for a while and went over to Remington where I unleashed him. I sighed and got close to his chest. He was breathing, good. I picked him up and he was now on my shoulder. That armor made him extra heavy. I ran towards the door and slowly opened it, well, unlocked! I placed the wire that released me underneath my hat, hoping it would prove to be useful later. I slowly went out to see myself in a long hallway. Funny, no signs of guards…perhaps they were off on another location. I sighed, held onto Remington tightly and cautiously walked. 

Every corner I turned, every path I took, it was endless. I believe I was in a maze! But the most amazing thing was the lack of guards which consisted of none! Why no guards? Whoever kept me locked in here was sure making it easy for me. I held onto Remington. There were constantly doors everywhere and I checked everyone. They had some of the strangest things behind those doors. When I was done, I would mark it by scratching it with my knuckles to show I've been in this one. So far, no sign of the exit, let along our swords. While I searched, I constantly mumbled to myself to stay calm and pray everything would be okay. I was afraid, afraid of what will happen to me, I was afraid of Remington because he is still unmoving, but mostly, I was afraid of what happen to Amy Rose…

*Amy's POV*

I don't know how long I've been in this creepy place. Well, it was rather nice. Nice bed, a closet full of clothes, it was a home for rich people. I don't understand, where was I? I was deeply afraid when I woke up, in bed, wearing nothing but a red robe. I blushed and searched for my outfit…nowhere. I sighed and stayed in bed, observing the room. It was red…the curtains was red, the drawers were red, the walls and ceilings were red…every part of the room was red. Across from me were red roses, my favorite flowers. I was scared. Where was I? My thoughts were interrupted by a man speaking through a speaker box located on top of the wall…also red.

"Hello, Dearest Amira." the voice called to me. I gasped, "Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you."

"Umm...who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, someone." the voice came in again.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In your sanctuary." He came again, 'This is your new home."

"My new what?!" I gasped.

"Your new home." He repeated, "I have everything you need, foods, clothes, luxuries, whatever you wish. So enjoy yourself."

"What-Who are you, what's going on?!" I gasped.

"All shall be explained in due time, for now, relax." Then the voice was no more. I gasped in shock and fear. I was in some guy's mansion, I presume. I quickly got out of bed and tried to open the door out…locked. I stood back and concentrated, hoping to make some sort of magic to break the door open, but no magic came from my hands. Did he…did he somehow took away my magic!? I gasped and sat on the floor. I was deeply scared.

"Daddy." I mumbled, "Remington….Sonic…anyone." I had tears as I my arms were around my knees. I slowly got up after a few minutes of crying and went to the closet where I found clothes. My outfit wasn't there, instead, it was full of some of the most elegant dresses I have ever seen. I saw some were quite revealing. I sighed and took out a red dress, sleeveless and strapless. I had to admit, it was beautiful. It was an awfully long dress. One you would see in a prom. Well, it was something, so I wore it. It came with long gloves, but I refused to put them all. Now was not the time to look good. 

I sighed and looked around the room. Some creep was trying to keep me locked in and I didn't want that. I continued to scan the room and I happened upon a vat. 

"Perfect." I mumbled to myself. I got the only chair in the red room and quickly opened the vat. I was small enough to squeeze in. I started to move in the vat, hoping that I'll make my way out. I must've traveled for a while now, my knees were starting to hurt as well as my hands. I gasp whenever there was little sounds coming about. I soon noticed a way out. I pushed open the grate doorway and slowly ended up in a public bathroom. What crazy place am I in?

I sighed and left the bathroom. I think it was the men's room. I was soon out in an empty hallway. The dress I was wearing was ruined after all that crawling in the vat. I was safe for now, no guards or anything. 

"Why, you weren't suppose to do that." came that voice. He was unusually calm. I turn and saw a speaker box. He must have speaker boxes everywhere.

"I saw you sneak out through my camera."

I gasped and saw a video camera atop a ceiling. Cameras, of course he would have cameras! Stupid me! 

"You cannot escape me."

"Just who in the world are you?!" I gasped, "What is it you want with me?!"

"You'll see in due time." the voice still remained calm, "If you want, you can wander around…it's nay impossible to escape."

I will escape, you tart!" I shouted. 

"Maybe I should make this a challenge…a lesson needs to be learned." the voice snickered, creepy, "After all, escaping was a stupid thing to do." The voice cut off. What did he meant by punishing me? I believe I got the answer when guards came, loaded with guns. I sighed and ran.

"What is this, a man…er…woman hunt?!" I gasped at myself.

I must've have dodged them so many times. I was skinny enough or small enough to hide in a lot of places. But of course, the guards would always know where I am since they had aid from that mystery man. Mt legs were getting tired after hours of chasing. This place was like an endless maze. I wish I knew where I was. I gasped for air, but the guards kept coming. At this rate, I'll be too exhausted and who knows what'll happen. I stood up to try to run, but a guard grabbed m arm.

"Hey, I got her!" he shouted. Using my newfound skills (thanks to Remington), I manage to knock him unconscious by hitting him on the head. I sighed and took his gun for safety. I never used guns before, but this would have to do incase. I ran some more. As I ran, the voice would constantly talk with me, saying things like, "Ooh, you're getting good at this" or "That dress looks so delicious on you." I could smack him. Here were lots of doors in this mazelike place. It would lead to some of the most strangest things ever. Behind one door held an animal that looked like a combination of a house and a gorilla. Another had a door where it led to space. What WAS this place?! I was getting weirded out. I must've checked hundreds of doors. I noticed that some doors had scratches on it. Whatever for?

I did find out later when I bumped into someone as I ran. The gun I was holding flew off. I landed on my butt and was about to fight, thinking it was a guard...it wasn't.

"Knuckles?!" I gasped.

"AMY!" Knuckles gasped as well. Then I eyed Remington.

"Oh, my gosh!" I went up to him, "What happen to him?!"

"I don't know!" Knuckles shook his head, "We were knocked out by sleeping gas and we ended up here! I manage to escape with Remington, he hasn't woken up yet."

I hugged Knuckles and started to have tears in my eyes.

"Well, as long as you're both alive, that's fine enough for me!"

"Oh, Amy." Knuckles held me tight with his one free arm, the other still holding Remington, "I'm so glad you're safe. He was all teary-eyed.

"Hey, she went this way!"

"Oh-No, a guard!" I gasped, "Come on, we gotta hide!"

We entered a random door which actually looked like a normal room. A room of an average person's apartment. We sighed and placed Remington on the couch while Knuckles locked the door. I went over to Remington, tears still in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked me. I nodded. For a moment, we forgot about our bad times…I forgot that he lied to me, kept it from me, we needed to figure out what's going on and how to get out. 

"I wonder what this place is." I sighed.

"Yea…where did you get that dress?" Knuckles asked me. I proceeded to explaining the whole ordeal and in return, he explained the same thing.

"Gee, this sicko must take a real liking to you." Knuckles came in. I groaned in disgust. We stayed in the room for a while. We both looked like we were sorry for some unknown reason. 

"I was worried." Knuckles came in, head down, "I was worried about what might have happen to you."

"I'm fine, Knuckles." I tried to smile, but in a situation like this, it was hard to.

"Remington and I…we went all the way to find you." Knuckles started off again, "I'm so glad you are alright."

"I'm glad you and Remington are both alright." I said. Knuckles probably couldn't help it as he hugged me again, he had tears. It was dripping down my shoulder, but for once, I didn't care…I hugged him back, tears also in my eyes. I didn't know what happen next, but next thing I knew, I was THIS close to putting my lips over Knuckles…we were getting closer and closer…closer…

"ACK, MY HEAD!"

We both gasped, got out attention together and turned around to face Remington, who woke up. 

"Remington!" I gasped and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, hey!" H shouted, "Some of us still breathe oxygen!"

"Oh, sorry." I whispered, shaking, "Oh!" I kissed him repeatedly. 

"Ok, Amy…Amy, that's enough." Remington stopped me before I could do some more. I turned and saw Knuckles…he looked jealous, but he tried to hide it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Once this migraine lets by." Remington took off his helmet, let loosing his messy black hair, " What the hell happen?"

"We're stuck in some mazelike area." I answered, "Some guy trapped us all in for unknown reasons."

"We've been trying to escape." Knuckles came in, his voice sounded sad, "No such lucks...too many doors."

"This mysterious person took away our weapons and magic." I came in again.

"What?!' Remington stood up, clutching his head, "DAMN IT!"

"How come you were unconscious for such a long time?" Knuckles came in, "I don't think sleeping gas lasted that long."

"I have a weak immune system." Remington sighed, "Which is why this damn headache won't last loose!"

"You, with a weak immune system?" Knuckles pointed, "You, mister master of martial arts, you…top constable of the EST, you…"

"Yes, me!" Remington sighed, "I'm not perfect, you know!"

"This is ironic, since you have the power to heal, you shouldn't be having such weak immune systems." I came in.

"Well, my powers only seems to heal cuts, bruises, and broken bones, and stuff like that." Remington sighed, "For some reason, it doesn't heal sickness or diseases…and that includes this headache!"

I tried to soothe Remington down, but he backed me away. I felt disappointed and offended that he refuse to let me help…but then again, how could I help? Even if I had my magic powers, they don't heal like Remington's do…quite the opposite, they create destruction. 

We stayed a while and tried to cook up a plan. After a while of thinking, we got nothing. We didn't-couldn't-think any further as we heard a nose nearby. Both Knuckles and Remington got I front of me. I felt offended again. I could watch over myself. I mean, I manage to get out on my own, did I not? Well, needless to say, I quickly changed my mind about hiding behind when we came face to face with a giant bug. I freaked out. I mean, I don't mind them being small and some bugs are okay with me, but this giant 15 footer was NOT okay with me. 

"Uh…any ideas?" Knuckles quickly asked us.

"Laugh like circus clown as we kick it's ass!" Remington grinned and dived after it.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted, "Attempt suicide, why don't you!?" Then he joined along to help. I watched as the two fought. I wanted to help, but the fact that it was a giant 15 foot bug had me glued to my spot, so when it dove after me, all I could do was scream. Knuckles dove in and pushed me out of the way. I gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked, holding my arms.

"Yes…go help…Remington." I gasped. He seem to hesitate a bit, but he dove in after him. I watched the two release kicks and punches and other special moves they had. 

"This bug isn't going down!" Remington gasped, "Better to leave this room."

"Yea, good idea." Knuckles nodded and quickly took my hand and the three of us made our hasty retreat. We didn't react fast enough as something grabbed all three of us. It was the guards, except more beefier ones. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. Neither could Knuckles and Remington.

"Come on, I lifted up trees that were 3 times bigger them me!" Knuckles shouted, "And I can't escape from one muscle-bound guard?!"

"This is no ordinary guard, my prince." It was that voice!

We all were force to turn around as a figure in shadows came in our way.

"I pumped them with a special brand of magic." the figure continued, "Not even the Great Constable Remington can stop him!"

"You wanna bet!?" And Remington proceeded to struggle, but the guard was holding him too tight.

"Allow me to introduce myself…."

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: HA!I am evil…leaving it as a cliffhanger…bwahahahahaha!!! Anywho, I'm tired right now, so no profiles…who reads them anyways?


	18. I, Remington

Dreamwatcher: 

Chapter 18

I, Remington

" My mind is demented.

It is not clear.

I ask myself, when will it leave.

I have no sanity left

I lost all hope and life

Leave me to die

If my insanity peeks, I'll kill all

And create my own paradise

Until then, leave me to die…"

*Normal POV*

"I am Mammoth Mogul."

Out from the shadows came a large, hulking figure. Like his name employed, he was a giant brown mammoth with the usual curvy tusks like all elephants or elephant-like creatures have. He wore a tannish suit and had a cane on his hand with a green jewel inside. 

"Geez, I wasn't expecting that." Remington mumbled.

"Why, you know him?" Knuckles asked.

"No." He sighed.

"It saddens me so that people of such high status such as you, Prince Knuckles and Prince Remington, do not know of a creature as powerful as I." Mammoth Mogul grinned., "but then again, I was in hiding most of my life, so I guess I can't blame you younguns."

"What do you want with us!?" Knuckles shouted, "More specially, Amy Rose."

"Well, come to my office, I'll explain all." And the pumped up Guards dragged the trio into his main room. 

It was a deeply red office with gold statues, mainly composing of himself. There was no windows. There was a black and white striped rug on the floor and plenty of trophies of different animals. Ironic that an animal is killing another one. It sicken the three's mind that they saw the heads of such fellow creatures like the hedgehog. Mammoth sat down on his chair and ordered the guards to leave them. They did so reluctantly, afraid to potentially see their master get hurt by the three creatures before them, but they knew better then to question them and they knew of his powers…

"Well, all alone, just the four of us." Mammoth grinned, sipping some wine, "Care to have some drinks?"

"You sure it isn't poisoned?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course, your majesty, it's fine." Mammoth grinned some more, and poured a couple of glass. He handed the first to Amy.

"I don't drink." Amy passed, "I'm underage." Mammoth then came over to Knuckles who gave a look that would have scared everyone of his own subjects. Oh, if looks could kill, Mammoth would have fallen flat faced on the floor. He proceeded to Remington who actually, and surprisely, too the wine glass, and drank it all in mere seconds.

"Refills." Remington ordered. He grabbed the bottle and drank some more. 

"Uhh…"Mammoth cleared his throat. 

"He has a drinking problem." Knuckles sighed, "Wine drinking problem."

"Oh." Mammoth sighed, "Well, I must get on with the answers to your questions, am I right?"

All three nodded.

"Well, ask away."

"Why did you kidnap Amy!?" Knuckles immediately shouted. 

"She was bait for the two of you to come." Mammoth smiled, "I saw how the two of you fought for Amira's affection, and knowing the two future rulers of their respective kingdom would come to this lovely pink hedgehog's rescue, I got the clever bounty hunter, Fang, to get her for me."

"But why do you need us!?" Knuckles cried out. He turned around, hoping for the other's support, but Amy was in shock and Remington kept drinking, looking rather uninterested. 

"Why would you want these two?" Amy asked, "Because they are of royal stats?"

"You mean, why would I want you three?" Mammoth corrected, "Kidnapping you was easy, getting the other two would be difficult, so I had you as bait. Could not reveal myself just yet."

"Why do you need us three?" Amy asked, "Why?"

"Do you not see, young princess?" Mammoth came closer to Amy, scaring her off, "Knuckles and his kingdom rules over every part of Angel Island except Necronopolis…his people, his entire island, is the high point for powerful magic spells and such. Knuckles himself is gifted magician of the ways of the Chi. Not to mention the powerful Master Emerald dwells here. "

"Uh-Huh." Knuckles nodded slowly.

"And Necronopolis is the highest point for anything technology, even better then Asia! And you that saids a lot." Mammoth smiled, "and Amy's planet, the Little Planet, holds the powerful Time Stones, not to mention little Miss Amira is gifted in Psychic powers and the likes."

"So, what do you want?" Amy asked, still confused. 

"With access to all three of the kingdoms I mentioned, the Kingdom of Echidnapolis and Angel Island, the island of magic, the kingdom of Necronopolis, city of technology, and the Little Planet, home of the Time Stones, I can perfect this world into my OWN vision, my OWN world…with all of you as my servents."

"Oh, great, just what we need, another diabolical evil ruling dictator, geez, it's never be done before." Remington sarcastically commented. 

"Of course, the lovely Amira will be my Queen." Mammoth chuckled. 

"AHH, NO!" Amy gasped, "Your too OLD!"

"Now that I have all three, I can demand to the emperors and the Queen that if they wish to see all three of you, they have to give me their titles and kingdoms!" Mammoth shouted triumphantly.

"Geez…" Knuckles sighed, "What a mess we walked into."

"I got more questions…like, where are we? Why can't out magic work?" Amy asked some more. 

"This place you see is the an area, a palace created by my own magical mind, my own twisted magical mind."

"Twisted is right." Remington nodded, "Though isn't all our minds twisted, I know mines is."

"Oh, I've read your mind before, young Remington, and quite a mind you got." Mammoth grinned, "I have such great magic powers, right from the tip of my finger."

"If that's so, why do you need out magic?!" Knuckles shouted through.

"You naïve little fool, my magic alone isn't enough to conquer the world." Mammoth sighed, "And I need technology as well to help…geez. As for your question on why your magic isn't working, it's simple, your magic doesn't work because I made this place magic proof…except for those I want their magic to work on."

All three stared at him.

"Well, I couldn't take away your magic…unfortunately, I'm not THAT powerful…yet." Mammoth snickered a bit, "Well, you can just enjoy this palace, go where ever you please, you can't destroy me, I'm immortal compare to you!"

"Why you…" Knuckles ran up to Mammoth and was in mid air when Mammoth used his magical mind to halt him. Knuckles was now floating in mid-air. He cast all three out the door and threw a scroll whci was caught by Remington.

"It's a map, so you'll know which room is which an where is where in my world." Mammoth smiled, "But…be careful, the rooms change all the time, as does the map." He ended with an insane laughter that echoed the room.

"That bastard." Remington mumbled, "Trying to rule the world…it's been done."

"Still, he'll try to take over this world and he could easily do it." Amy sighed, "I mean, he DID get all three of us here."

"Yes." Knuckles nodded, "We are all clever and smart in our own rights and we could not even save ourselves from him, how horrible. I would make a terrible Emperor if I was still living in my palace…speaking of which, would father ever care…if I was kidnapped?"

"I'm sure he would," Amy smiled a bit," Even if you and your father hasn't gotten along well, he still loves you."

"Why would father care about me?" Knuckles sighed, "I gave up my very throne and my family."

Amy comforted Knuckles with a hug and tried to soothe me, "We all have our worries, especially now."

"Yea, what should we do?" Knuckles calmly asked those near him. Amy shrugged and Remington crossed his arms, his face gruff and angry, he either looked angry with himself for letting this happen or was thinking, in deep think. 

"Let's have a look at this map." Amy took it from Remington and opened the scroll. Mammoth was right, the map changed it's location constantly and an exit was nowhere to be found. 

"Geez, I wonder where this palace is located?" Amy asked the others.

"I'm assuming somewhere where it cannot be easily founded." Knuckles pondered, "Getting out will be most difficult."

"Maybe we can create an exit." Amy smiled, "Though Mammoth took our magic, as well as our weapons, I presume."

"I hope we get out fast, the thought of you marrying…him…ugh." Knuckles shook that though of off. Amy, too. 

*Rem's POV*

It greatly impressed me that Knuckles and Amy were talking like old friends again. No arguments of "It's your fault my life screwed up" or "I hate you" topics. They were both discussing ways to escape this freaked out hellhole. I must say, this is working out a lot better then I thought. If this keeps up, things could turn out the way I want. Until then, I must stay cool. Right now, my mind is in thought of how to escape this place. Where exactly are we? How do we escape? I don't have my magic to help me…not that it really mattered. Having had amnesia for 10 years, I never realized my magic except on rare occasions. I had the power to heal. Whenever I was wounded, I'm talking total damage on my body, the magic of healing I possess automatically heals me over. Granted, this doesn't happen all the time, mostly on something small, like say, a paper cut. I never realized why I've been given these powers. Knuckles once pointed out of a legend talking of Chosen Ones of different elements, such as fire or thunder. He said that I must hold the power of Holy.

Holy!? What's so Holy about me?! If not the fact, I was to be the opposite. My powers, Knuckles told me what my powers could do…I remember the talk we had a while back. It was a months ago, back when I discovered my family and my past. A few days after I did learn, Knuckles came over to visit me, fruit basket in hand….

FLASHBACK

*Normal POV*

It was busy day in Necronopolis. The newspaper had to be reprinted again because of the one front page it made: The Return of the Long lost Prince Shinkuju Dimitri Hiroki the II, named after his Great Great Great Grandfather Dimitri who started the Shinjuku empire. (Remember, in Asia, their last names come first). Almost everyone in Necronopolis had thought Remington had died 10 years ago during the war between his people and Knuckles' people, they thought he was killed, but he was miraculously alive. The people rejoiced and a tremendous party was held for Remington's return. Remington was reluctant about the party, being the anti-social boy he was, but he joined nevertheless to please his family, he just spoke very little, even in the speech he was suppose to give. Even though there were joyous people, others were reluctant. 

"He worked for the Police Force in Echidnaopolis, our enemies, can he be so trusted?" he would hear. But Remington was home, though with a horribly insane family, he was home. Though he wasn't used to it at first. He didn't live in the palace at first, but later on, he got adjusted to it. 

It was a few days after the return of Remington that Knuckles just so happened to enter the palace. Most of the residence of Necronopolis were a bit concerned of the enemy coming at their door, though they did not beat him up. He was still of high status for one thing, plus, Knuckles and Remington's people are currently trying to reunite and work out a system that benefited the both of their kingdoms. Knuckles came in with a fruit basket in his hands. 

"…." Remington froze in his tracks, "…Guardian?"

"Please, Knuckles." Knuckles smiled, "We're both princes, Remington, you can say my name. We are both equal…here, I brought you a fruit basket."

Remington accepted it and placed it on the glass table near the couch where he was sitting on, reading, before Knuckles opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Remington asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"I came to see you, silly." Knuckles smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in dating." Came the sarcastic voice of Remington.

"Funny." Knuckles sat down on the couch and observed the palace, "It's a lot darker then where I live."

"Of course." Remington also sat down, "Why do you wish to see me?"

"We have a lot in common then you'd, Remington." Knuckles smiled.

"Oh, really?" Remington crossed his arms, not believing him for a sec.

"We are both princes, Remington." Knuckles sighed, "We have duties to fulfill, responsibilities, the whole weight of the world on our shoulders, and we will be future rulers someday."

"Who saids I want to be the Emperor?" Remington crossed his arms.

"Don't you?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Remington looked away, "I haven't known my past for 10 years, so how can I even remember any of the lectures I received as a prince?"

"Well, you certainly remembered something." Knuckles came in, "I heard you learned to fight from your family, heard you gained your wisdom from your mentor, Gala-Na, was it?"

"Yes." Remington sadly nodded. Knuckles grew confused as to why Remington had a sorrow look. Usually, his expression were one of anger and hate. They two were silent for another few seconds, then Knuckles spoke.

"If you want, I'll help you."

Remington stared at Knuckles' nervous smile, yet friendly.

"What?" Remington asked.

I'll help you." Knuckles smiled, less nervous, "Teach you the ways to be royalty, proper way to walk, talk, eat, whatever. I'll teach you…what do you say?"

"I don't care." Remington had his head lowered.

"Okay, I'll come over when I have time and we'll get started." Knuckles smiled, "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yea." Remington sighed, not all that sure if he wanted to be friends with Knuckles. He fell too optimistic for him. 

"I'm your friend, Remington." Knuckles spoke softly, "Don't be afraid of us, your friends, I mean, yes, Sonic can be downright annoying sometimes, but he's a good guy." Remington remained silent. 

"Don't deny a friendship, being lonely is a harsh and cruel thing." Knuckles stood up, "If you live all alone, with barely any friends to help you, that's how you'll end up…alone and guilty that you won't have anyone…I know, I felt it, too."

Remington was a bit shocked to hear that Knuckles, this optimistic, happy red echidna, used to be like him.

"A time when I was all alone, along with the Master Emerald, I, too was cold, arrogant, often selfish myself…But, I discovered friends…friends from Sonic, Tails, the Chaotix…Amy Rose…then my city returned…I was happy…you can be, too." Knuckles laid a hand on Remington's shoulder.

"Heh, I was so young." Knuckles smiled. Knuckles, well, he wasn't the young 15 year old who was brash and arrogant anymore. Back then, he would prove to Sonic he was better then him in every aspect. Saying Sonic was not "worthy". Knuckles spoke like a true prince, and though, he still has the habit of saying he is worthy, it's mostly out of mistake, as he's not as alone as h once used to be. 

"So, I 've heard a lot of your magic powers, even saw it a few times." Knuckles smiled, "Such a rare case in your family to be born with magic." Remington was silent.

"You should be proud, your given a magic that is very rare…" Knuckles had a dreamy face on, "Why, you could be one of the Chosen Ones that legends speak of."

"Chosen Ones?" Remington sighed.

"Why yes." Knuckles took out a small book he kept in his pocket of his light brown vest, there he flipped a few pages, the book was written entirely in Chinese, "It talks of legends of Chosen Ones with different elements, like Fire, Thunder, Water, Ice, Wood, Dark, Ear-"

"I know what elements are, Knuckles." Remington sighed.

"Oh, sorry, I tend to get carried away…Ahem….any who, let's see. It saids that there are two powerful elements, the powers of Light and Dark." Knuckles smiled, "I have this interesting theory that you might be the on to wield the power of Light, the Holy Power."

"Right." Remington crossed his arms, "There's a lot of magicians who uses healing powers, like me, you know."

"You have healing powers, but it feels…stronger then a normal one." Knuckles came in, "You might be the Wielder of Light, they say that other then healing, they can bring back the dead, the power of rebirth, they also come with Holy powers, Holy Magic…and yes…I must say…their main flower and chose…is the Cherry Blossoms…your favorite flowers?"

"It's a coincidence." Remington scoffed, "Can we NOT talk about this?"

Knuckles nodded and they chatted of other things, though keeping a conversation with Remington was extremely hard. Then, it was time for Knuckles to leave. He had duties and trainings to do. 

"If you need me, call me." Knuckles too out a piece of paper and gave it to Remington, "My cellphone is one most of the time." Knuckles left for the front door, "I have to go now…" Knuckles couldn't leave just yet, he saw that sorrowed look again and it was eating inside him. 

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Knuckles asked, "I am trying to be nice to you, I know it is rare that you are treated this way, but still…"

"…."Remington stayed silent for a while, "It's not that…"

"Then what is?" Knuckles whispered.

"You mentioned my mentor." Remington mumbled.

"So?" Knuckles shrugged, "Why shouldn't I? I mean, she was such a great teacher to you from what I heard, is it true? A mother figure…in a way, from what I heard?"

"…She's dying." Remington softly came in. 

END FLASHBACK

*Remington's POV*

I wish I never thought of that memory. Gala-Na was important to me. I was born without a mother. She died during my birth. I never saw what she looked like, let alone an pictures of her. Otou-san never had the chance. Of course, their love was forbidden. Gala-Na was the closest thing I ever had to a mother. Sure, she didn't bake me cookies or told me bedtime stories, she didn't hug me in a motherly manner, she never told me she loved me, all those were done by my grandmother, but grandparents always spoils their grandchildren. Why would Gala-Na do all these for me?

She was my sensei, not my mother. So, why do I think so highly of her? Why do think she is my mother? Perhaps it's because I spent so much time with her. She taught me to fight and taught me wisdom. Her first lesson was an age old lesson one would find in old Asian action movies.

"Here, take this pebble from my hand." She said when I was merely three, "If you do, then your training will be complete." That was the first thing I learned. Needless to say, being only three and inexperienced, I could not take the stone from her fast hands. She laughed when I stumbled on the ground.

"You have much to learn, young Master." 

Her trainings were hard, but I stuck through them. She not only taught be Karate (which was the basics in m home), but TaeKwonDo, Knug Fu, and Kendo. She said it's best if I, one of many Asian backgrounds, knew of my Asian martial Arts roots. It is a hard task and one that is hard to fulfill, but I had hoped to succeed. I admired her. She was calm, I never heard her yell or scream in anger before. It also amazed me that all she did was wear kimonos. She was an old lady, but she was undeniably beautiful. Her kimonos showed her grace and elegance, and she even fought well wearing only those. She was elegant, I mean, stare at her eyes, a wave of Light blue, it's almost hypnotic. 

She was a great sensei, one I looked upon. She was strong, both physically and mentally, yet…she is dying now. Lung Cancer has gotten to her. I cried out on why this has happened, she's strong…sigh…we didn't find out in time to save her in time, she's on the brink of death. She lies on her death bed…

"Hey, Remington, any ideas yet?" I snapped out of reality and saw Knuckles and Amy both staring at me. I simple shook my head.

"Poor guy." I could hear Knuckles mutter. I sighed as I stared at the two. What a couple…cute, in fact. I never felt love before…Knuckles thinks I am in love with her? Am I now? I'm not gonna say…

"Great, we're stuck here, there's no way out." Amy sighed. She came close to me and we both sat down, her arms around me. Knuckles, again, gave that jealous look. He sat down next to Amy and blushed madly. 

I guess we're stick here unless we can somehow make contact with the outside world…that's it!

"Wait, who said we had to get out?" I came in. "If we can, we can somehow make contact to the outside world."

"Wha-how!!?" Knuckles popped in.

"Hmmm…" I pondered, keeping my usual grin, "I might know how…come on, follow me." Amy grew excited and she grabbed my arm, so we ran, like a couple. Knuckles, jealously followed behind. 

To Be Continued….

Author's Notes; Yes, I know it's a little late, I've been real busy.

Remington: How is going to Six Flags consider busy, you heinous cow!?

HUSH, Remington! Anywho, ahem…when I was choosing mysterious villian who kidnapped Amy Rose, I was originally gonna put a fanmade villian, but I couldn't cook up anything, so I decided, who would be powerful enough, as well as twisted enough, to be the villian..Mammoth Mogul came into mind. He's from the Archie Sonic comic. It was a mere last minute thing, but it'll do. Of course, Mammoth Mogul will NEVER appear in my fan comics. 

The other thing I like to note is the use of action in this story. It was orginially just a non-action thing, but hell, I guess I wanted to make it interesting. Whether I succeeded or not, I have no damn clue. I guess I'll let you figure it out. 

Third thing to note is character development. I really would like to show the others besides the main three (Amy Rose, Knuckles, and Remington) some spotlights, so I'll remind myself to do that. Besides, don't you wanna hear what I take on the other characters? 

That's it for now, Chao! And I don't mean the little creatures from the Sonic Adventure Seris. 


	19. Things to Come

Dream watcher

Chapter 19

Things to Come

"We miss you.

We worry about you

We risk our lives in search of you.

Wherever you are, wherever you hide

I'll be there for you

We are friends and is that not better then enemies?"  


*Sonic's POV*

The Shinjukus are in a state of worry as Remington as yet to return. Piper, from what I heard, is on some frantic search to look for her older brother, Knuckles, who also hasn't returned. She said it was urgent he return, but she refuses to tell me what it is, saying it's royal family business. Queen Thorn was in a state of worry over her daughter Amy, who was still kidnapped as far as anyone's concern. Some goes for Eggman. I have never seen him cry THAT much in my entire life. It scared the living hell outta me. 

Naturally, me and Tails volunteered to help look for the trio as did everyone else. I would use my speed while Tails had his bi-plane to handle with. Bean and Bark used Bean's jeep who he loves a little too much. He calls it his "baby". Geez, Bean, get out once in a while, please.

Big said he had friends in high places to help him, but wouldn't tell me who. Rouge, being the sneaky spy she was, even came to help. I bet more or less, she was aiming to find Knuckles more then the other two. Eggman and his wife were constantly searching the entire globe for the three.

"I don't think they're in another part of the world, Eggman." I would say, still, it never phased him. 

This was getting desperate and I knew, right from the back of my spines, something was going on, what it is, I don't know. 

*Knuckles POV*

I didn't know what Remington's plan was. He said he knew how to contact the outside world, but how!? There was nothing here! All we did was follow him as he held the map in his hands, hoping it wouldn't change. He ran so fast, it was like he absorbed Sonic's speed.

"Remington, how about slowing down a bit?" I shouted, "I'm not exactly the fastest person ever."

"Now's not the time to stop." Remington gestured, still running. I had to hold Amy's hand for she was not fast as well, but surprisely, she manage to keep up. Amy explained her trainings with Remington made her stronger and faster. 

I saw Remington eye that map every few seconds, as he twisted and turned and bypass any doors he saw. This running went for a while and I was ready to collapse. Though fit as I am, even I cannot run this long and my legs were aching in pain. Amy seems to feel the same as well and though he tries to hard it, it looked like even Remington himself was bushed. Luckily, it only lasted a few more minutes until Remington opened a door. It was the same apartment-like room where we fought the giant bug.

"WHOA!" I came in, closing the door, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! That GINAT BUG is in there!"

"I know!" Remington shouted, "But it is a risk I must take, now get out before the room changes again!" And he pushed me aside and entered the room. I stared at Amy who shrugged and we were also about to enter, but the room started to change.

"Oh, crap!" I gasped, "REMINGTON!" Too late, he didn't hear. The hallway was turning and twisting, multiple gobs of color came before my eyes. The hallway was like Jell-O now and it was like that for a few seconds before turning normal again. GAH! The room changed! 

I quickly opened the door to where Remington entered, only to find he wasn't there, the whole room changed. No longer a simple apartment looking place, but it was a room underwater…the water did not splash and try to drown us, it stood still like Jell-O. I slowly closed the door and sighed.

"We're separated." I groaned, "Seperated!"

"Calm down, Knuckles, we'll think of something." Amy gestured, "Now…let's think…"

"THINK!?" I gasped, "We're trapped, we don't have the map! We can't go anywhere without getting lost!" Amy tried to calm me down and it worked, at least, somewhat. I was a bit calm. Mean, the thought of just me and Amy made my heart truly beat, but I was still worried. 

"So, do we go try to find Remington or wait for something to happen?" Amy asked me. I pondered for a good while. This is such a difficult decision. If we stay, we won't be so "lost", so to speak. If we go, we might have trouble finding him. I sat down next to the door where Remington entered and just…thought. AM sat next to me, giving m a face which signals that she is hoping things will turn out the right way. I hate it when it comes to me to make decisions. I didn't have to think any further since Amy started to clutch he head.

"Amy!!" I gasped. Amy was feeling like she had the worst headache in the world. 

"Amy, what is it!?" I shook her by the arms and she calmed down. She rested one hand on her forehead and sighed, she reminded quiet, eyes close, her body looking lifeless. I've seen her like this before. It had something to do with her psychic powers, so all I could do was wait.

*Amy's POV*

Remington manage to speak through my mind. 

__

"Amy! You there!? How about answering me!"

"Remington? Is that you?"

"No, it's the other brown echidna wearing a samurai outfit. Of course it's me!!"

"Okay, okay, don't be so snippy! Anywho, where are you?"

"Out in the hallway, next to the door where I got out. I noticed the room has changed because of that."

"Oh, Remington, Knuckles and I are worried, I'm glad you're safe."

"Amy, you and Knuckles lay low, according to the map, there's a room next to the one I entered. It's safe in there, so stay there, I'll come find you guys."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go!"

"Remington, what WAS your plan to contact the outside world."

"Easy…Mammoth Mogul is a not dumber then you'd think. That room I went to had an open window. I quickly wrote a letter and placed it in a bottle I found in there. I opened the window. I saw a lot of trees and the ocean was nearby. I saw a few temples on another side. I think we might be in Asia, not sure though. Anywho, I learned a navigating spell a while back and cast it in the bottle so that it'll go to Station Square, hopefully, things will go good from there…"

"Oh, wow."

"Yea, I know, any who, stay in that room, quick, before it changes! I'll find you guys!"

"O-Okay, bye."

I groaned and saw Knuckles staring back at me, his eyes showing deep concern.

"Amy, what happen?" He asked. I clutched my head and took a big sigh before explaining the whole thing to him. 

Knuckles nodded in agreement and we went to the room he mentioned. It certainly did look safe. No giant bugs, for one thing. The room looked like that of a child's. Complete with picture books, toys, and mobile spinning over a crib. There was a bed that looked unusually big for a children's bed. 

"Well, I guess we'll be safe here." Knuckles sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. I sat next to him and lowered my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a glove on my back. 

"No." I mumbled. I started to cry, "I wanted to be stronger, yet…I ended up kidnapped anyways. I'm so weak…such a loser."

"No, no, you're not!" Knuckles hugged me, which I took in, knowing I needed it, "Listen, you're not weak. I mean, look at me and Remington, we both are kidnapped, too."

"I know, but now I know my training didn't pay off." I mumbled as my face was now buried in his chest. I didn't think he minded that I got his clothes wet. 

Knuckles calmed me down for hours to come. Remington hasn't appeared it. It amazed me for a fact that while I was with Knuckles, all I ever thought about was him. He made me feel so safe and I felt so warm when near him. He kept holding me in his arms like a teddy bear. I closed my eyes and let his words soothe me. It was obviously working. He even kissed me on the forehead which I didn't bother protesting. 

"It's going to be fine." Knuckles would say, "We'll get out and live life as we did before."

I didn't know what happen next, but I was getting really tired. My eyes got no longer stay open and I fell asleep in Knuckles arms…

*Piper's POV*

The fact that Knuckles, Remington, and Amy are missing is eating me up inside. Especially my big brother. I searched everywhere for them. Knuckles, you're suppose to undergo the thingy with the Chaos Pool, ARGH! I'm currently at home where Mom keeps crying all day. My step dad tries his best to calm her down and my little stepsister, Luna, well, she's busy coloring. Mom never told her Knuckles was missing, but I know Luna knows he's gone. I caught her crying, too. She tried to do her normal activities to stop thinking sad things, but she knows her older stepbrother was gone. Luna is awfully smart for 7 years old…it scares me sometimes how deviously clever she can be. 

I went to bed at 10 at night, which kinda shocked my step dad since he's used to me oversleeping, but my mind couldn't handle it and I needed the sleep. I've been searching all day for Knuckles and the others, so all I could do was rest. Oh, Knuckles, I wish you could give me some sort of sign that you're alive and well…

*Rouge's POV*

I must've searched every part of Station Square. I tried mostly to find Fang. He was a bounty Hunter, he would help, all for money, and I had quite a lot…jewels, mostly. But h was unavailable since I could not find him. I sighed as I sat on the edge of a deck in the Station Square harbor. I was then approached by an unlikely person.

"Hello." It was Big. Froggy wasn't with him this time. I had my eyes fixed from concern to my usual sly appearance.

"Where's your buddy?" I asked.

"Froggy went home, he grew tired." Big smiled, "Anywho, how are you doing?"

"Frustrated, finding those three is like finding a needle in a haystack." I sighed. 

It was clearly nighttime now and the harbor was a great place to look at the stars and there were lots of them. 

"Oh, ok." Big nodded, "Well, you should go and rest, it's getting late."

"What about you?" I asked, a bit of attitude in my voice.

"I will." Big smiled, "But saw you alone out here and I decided to check up on you."

"Oh." I stayed silent. I must have been crying because my eyes were watering down. I turned my face the other way so Big wouldn't see me like this, but he heard it me cry anyways, what with those big ears he has.

"Rouge." Big came in, "You're really worried about him, aren't you?" And by "him", he means Knuckles. I didn't say anything, I just shook my head. It just came to me, the automatic head shaking. Then I continued to let the tears flow.

"Knuckles will get out, as will the others." I heard big say, I looked at him and saw that the big lug was STILL smiling. How can he be smiling at this time!?

"I know." Big continued, "They will be free. Something good will come."

I stayed silent and grew envy of Big's hopeless optimistic nature. I wished I had some optimistism inside of me as well. Then, I grew silent in my mind as Big gave me a hearty pat on the back. I sniffed back my tears and we were about to go when Big saw something from the ocean.

"What is it?" I grew annoyed, my voice slightly broken from the crying I did. 

Big took out his fishing rod and fished out to what looked like a bottle. 

"Wow." He gasped.

"Big, it's a bottle." I sighed, "The ocean is always getting polluted."

"Rouge…it's got a message." Big came in, pointing out a rolled up piece of paper inside. I was shocked, who could it be from. Secretly, I had hoped it was Knuckles'. My heart was beating fast as Big opened the cork plugging the paper. He couldn't reach it due to his stubby fingers, do I had to get it in. 

It was dark, so a normal person wouldn't be able to read, but for a bat and a cat, the darkness was no problem for us. We both grabbed one end of the letter and started to read. We didn't know who it was from, but our curiosity got to us…

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Yea, a lot of POVs this time. I wanted to show the other characters for a chance and give them development. I love to develop the characters, so…that's what I did. Expect more soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, personally, I kinda liked it. 


	20. Friends in Need

Dreamwatcher:

Chapter 20

Friends in Need

"Let us not stay in one spot…

We received a message and we must fulfill it…

We travel the world to find you.

Don't ever loose hope or you will not survive

We are not heroes in your eyes, we are your friends…"

AUTHOR'S COMMENT: First off, I changed by name from Neo to NeoRemmy to better distinguish myself. Yes, NeoRemmy since I like Remington a lot, my fave overall Sonic character). Second of all, this one features a lot of Big (and the others) and you'd be surprised on just who he likes…unless you already somehow knew…*coughphysiccough*

Enjoy and sorry for the lack of updates. Busy I am. 

Oh, and one more thing, if you ever want to request to see something in the fanfic, let me know. I might be incline to do it if I think it is good enough . I will credit you and your ideas. And if you still have questions, come and ask them…

-Neo

*Big's POV*

The letter shocked both me and Rouge. It was from Remington! Finally, we had some clue! And what a big clue it was! This is what he wrote:

__

"Anyone, family, friends, it is I, Remington. Alive and well.

Unfortunately, the feeling other then being alive is another matter.

We seem to be stuck in a giant….whatever with shape shifting rooms."

"Shape shifting!?" Rouge gasped. 

"Rouge." I hissed. We continued to read.

__

"Yea, I know it sounds weird. Knuckles and Amy are safe, too. 

The room has virtually no area to escape as far as I can tell. I manage

To send this message outside through a small window which is too small

To fit me. I did see what the outside world was like. I believe we are in Asia.

As for what part, well, I'm making an estimated guess, but I assume we are

In China. I'm surrounded by trees, possibly in a forest, but the building I'm in is so

High, it sticks out like a sore thumb. Why anyone hasn't noticed is beyond me. I assume

It was cleverly disguised by magic. Anywho, I also saw a small village. 

The main man who masterminded our kidnaps is some magical and 

old being known as Mammoth Mogul. He plans to marry Amy Rose and rule the world. 

I'm doing my best to get myself and the others out. I hope this

Message helped you guys concerning clues. It's all I can give. Good day for now.

-Remington, The Moon samurai"

"Moon Samurai?" Rouge gasped, "I think he's being a little too much into his character." 

"Rouge, his ancestor wore that armor and he looked exactly like him." I sighed, "I know, he showed me a picture when I didn't believe him at first."

Rouge stared at me like I was crazy…maybe I was.

"Anywho, that's not the point." I gestured, "The point is we have a HUGE clue here! We can save Remington, Knuckles, and Amy! Come on, let's get the others!" With a big leap, I ran with Rouge following behind.

"Big, in all honesty, what is with you and your hopeless optimistic nature?" Rouge asked, running alongside me.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "It's just how I am." I blushed. Yea, blush…I never told anyone this before…but I have a big crush on Rouge…no, it WAS a crush. Now, it was…love. Yea, you're probably wondering how this happened? How did I fall for her? Well, first thing to note is that I'm someone that no one would think I am…I'm a G.U.N member. Yep. You heard right. I've been a member since I was still a young teenager. Before that, I spent most of my life as a rich kid living with rich parents in London. Living in American for so long caused me to loose my British accent. Anywho, I joined in the G.U.N army and I was so good, I'm the current Captain of the ENTIRE G.U.N army squad, second only to the general. Rouge joined a few years back. She doesn't know I'm the captain of the G.U.N squad since as a captain, my status was so high, everyone just knew me as The Captain. Only a rare few would see my face. I was a legend to the people. But I knew Rouge. She was very cute and very nervous when she first attended the G.U.N. Because I couldn't get enough of her, I kept an eye on her at times (no, not in her private moments, I'm not a pervert), the small crush turning into love. Rouge STILL doesn't know I love her, but right now, I cannot think of this. I must get the others.

It was so late into the night when we gathered in Knuckles' palace. The entire Sonic cast and the Chaotix were tired, as was Knuckles', Amy's, and Remington's family.

"Man, couldn't we do this in the morning?" Vector yawned, revealing his giant mouth. 

"But this is important! Read this!" I practically stuff the letter in front of everyone's face. Emperor Locke grabbed ahold of the letter and read it carefully. He looked thrown back and he reread it again just incase. Then he looked at us, his eyes wide open. 

"What, what is it?!" Bean shouted, being the dramatic duck that he is, "FOR GOD'S SAKE, SOMEONE TEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL ME!!!" 

"SHUT UP!" came Grandmaster Moritori Rex, one of Remington's grandfather. Bean looked like he just peed himself.

Emperor Kragok snatched the letter from Emperor Locke (who seemed a bit turned off at his actions) and read it. He also made the same face Emperor Locke did. 

"Kragok, are you okay?" came Emperor Kragok's mother, Merlin-Da.

Then, he started to cry. 

"Oh, great, what happen?" Sonic sighed, "Is the letter depressing?"

"No." Emperor Kragok sniffed, "My son…he's….he's alive! He's…he's really alive." His mother comforted him.

"Hmmm, never pictured him the wussy type." I heard former emperor Spectre (one of Knux's great grandfather) muttered. I could hear with my sharp ears. 

"So, who is this Mammoth Mogul guy?" Espio asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"We should research on his name." Emperor Locke came in, "No doubt he has magical powers, like young Remington spoke, one with such powerful magic powers should not be underestimated."

"And how do we get our loved ones back?" Queen Thorn asked.

"Well, there's only one thing to do, we send the ESTs…" Emperor Locke started.

"…And the Dark Legion army…" Emperor Kragok came back.

" …And bring back our kids!" Eggman shouted. 

"My gosh, they finished each other's sentences." Syntar (one of Remington's uncles) spoke.

"Making the entire EST and the Army go all the way to China is a foolish mistake!" Tails retaliated, "It could cause too much attention."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Emperor Locke kneeled down to Tails' level and stared at him harshly, frightening the little fox.

"Ummm, well…" It looked like his head would be ordered to be chopped up at any minute by now.

"We go, of course!" We all turned around and faced Sonic who answered, "We save the others. The Sonic crew!"

"Hey, don't ya be leaving us out!" Vector hissed, "We're Knux's buddies, too, ya know!" Soon, the entire group seem to agree.

"You expect us to send MORE of your kids out to save the others?!" Emperor Locke gasped.

"Hey, trust us, we can do it." Sonic shrugged, "We've got experience."

"I'm not sure." Emperor Locke pondered.

"Maybe we need to trust them." Emperor Kragok came, "After all, they said they did have experiences…do they?"

"You bet your black robes they do!" Eggman came in, "And I should know, they fought me a lot of times…so many, I lost count."

The emperors and Queen Thorn felt uneasy, but she was the first to speak.

"I trust them if what my husband said is true." Thorn held Eggman's arm, "My husband would never lie in my presence." Eggman slightly blushed.

"But I want Rob to go with you." Thorn ordered.

"Okay, fine, cool with me." Sonic shrugged.

"I shalt not fail, mother!" Rob saluted, "I shall bring forth thy sibling, her consert, and Prince Remington!"

"I want one of my family to go, too." Emperor Kragok ordered.

"I'll go!" Rykor shouted as he raised his hand up like a kid in school ready to answer a teacher's question. 

"Rykor, you can't go, you're too stupid to go." Syntar sighed.

"…I'll go!" Rykar raised his hands again and Syntar groaned.

"You can't!" He shouted.

"But I miss Remington." Rykor spoke in a rather whiny voice "And besides…I can take a lot of damage." 

The Shinjuku family gathered around like a huddled football team. I didn't wanted to hear since it was a private talk, but my big ears suddenly took a mind of it's own.

"Well, he has a point, all those accidents he suffered and one too many painkillers reduced him into someone who can't even feel pain." I heard Emperor Kragk whispered.

"Plus, he ain't all that shabby out in a battlefield." Remington's grandfather, Luger, responded. They agreed and decided Rykor could go.

"Just do yourself a favor and keep a VERY close eye on him." Emperor Kragok whispered to us as we saw Rykor run around like a happy child coming from a toy store after getting his favorite toys.

"Okay, I also want to send someone from my family." Emperor Locke came which promptly made Sonic groan in frustration. He received death eyes from Knuckles' family.

"Piper, this is a good chance to prove your worth as the next future ruler of our kingdom, go with them." Emperor Locke ordered to which Piper was more then happy.

"Alright, time to do some ass kicking!" Piper leaped up.

"Piper, don't speak in that language!" Her mother cried out.

"I'm old enough to say that." Piper sighed.

"You're only 12." Lara-Le crossed her arms, "And I don't think she needs to go halfway around the world to rescue our son. We already have more then enough. I will not have another one of my child endangered."

"And times like these, Lara, you do not make the decisions." Emperor Locke replied, "She goes and THAT is a direct order from me and my word is law."

"You guys have best be going." Eggman sighed, "Oh, and Tails. Here." He gave Tails a wristwatch with his face on it.

"so that we can keep in contact." Eggman smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Eggman." Tails smiled, "I'll take good care of it!"

"Come on, let's GO!" Sonic shouted impatiently, "I'm aching for a good adventure here!" And we left. 

"He called me Mr. Eggman, not Dr. Eggman." I heard Eggman speak, "I feel like a family man now."

"Take one of my private jet planes!" Emperor Locke shouted.

"Where the hell is that?!" Sonic sighed, running at the same level we were, though it disturbed him greatly.

"Just follow me!" Piper smiled.

And indeed, Piper led us to the Royal Airport where several airplanes and jets, biplanes, etc. dwelled.

"Wow, you own an airport." Bark gasped.

"We're royalty, we can own several small continents." Pipe groaned, "Ahh, here it is! This is the latest jet plane, stronger, faster, and more powerful then all the other jets here! Behold…The Black Dragon!" And there, in front of us was a jet plane that made the ones in G.U.N nothing but mere toy planes. It was sleek black and it's wing spread out for yards. It was nicely polished from top to bottom and as a result, was very shiny. There was a grayish dragon on the side of the jet plane, one of them Asian ones, which comes as to surprise for Knuckles Chinese family.

"My gosh…what a masterpiece!" Tails gasped, clutching his cheeks as he was blushing, "Something I would LOVE to create someday!"

"Well, no one has operated this at first, we're the first." Piper smiled.

We entered the jet plane and admired it's advance technology. The G.U.N did not have as much technology as the echidnas did. I was ashamed. 

"Okay." Tails went on the pilot' seat. There was another chair for the co-pilot, "Uhh, anyone else know how to drive a jet pane?" Everyone gave looks of "Uhhs" and "Errr". I sighed and slightly raised my arm, "I do."

"Big?" Everyone stared at me. 

"I never expected a cat who spent his entire life in the Mystic Ruins Jungle would be able to drive planes." Mighty came in. I never told them that my life as a rich kid in England and how I became a G.U.N member where I learnt to fly.

I embarrassedly took my seat and became the co-pilot. Soon, we were up in the air. Rouge came up to me a few minutes after we were up the sky while the rest were checking out the jet plane in general.

"So, where DID you learn to fly like that?" Rouge asked me.

"He learned it at-" Froggy started.

"Froggy." I groaned, ordering him to be quiet to which Froggy cupped his mouth shut.

"Learned where?" Rouge asked.

"No where." I smiled nervously, "I just did." Rouge stared at me with a suspicious glare, but I think she decided to leave me off the hook.

"Well, I'm impressed." Rouge smiled slyly.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yep." Rouge nodded, "I mean, I never expected you to fly a plane…impressive." She gave me a pat on the shoulder and left, leaving me to blush deeply…more then usual. She touched me on the shoulder. I was in heaven.

"Hey, stupid, keep your eye on the sky!" Froggy shouted. I gasped and turned my attention back to the sky. 

After 14 hours of traveling ( Piper said this jet could go faster, but we decided to be cautious), we saw a Chinese airport where we could land. Piper (coming from a Chinese family) spoke to them in her native language that they are sent by the emperors of Angel Island. They believed us.

"Okay, Tails, Big, land this thing!" Piper smiled.

"Wow. Most people don't believe in Angel Island, how did you conviece them?" Charmy asked Piper.

" I didn't, a lot of Asians are superstitious." Piper responded, "Unless I can think of another reason, that's the one I'll stick with."

We shrugged and landed our jet plane. We made our way around China by Piper since she was the only one who could speak Chinese.

"So, we must look for a little village." Ray came in.

"Which will be impossible since China has A LOT of little villages." Bean cried out.

"Why don't we let the people who can fly go look for them?" Rykor came in, pointing things out.

"Rykor, none of us can fly for such long distances." Tails came in, Cream sadly nodding behind him.

"I can!" Rykor raised his hand.

"Rykor." Sonic sighed, "Unless you have Guardian powers…you can't fly. It's impossible."

"Yes, I can!" Rykor smiled in a goofy manner.

"No, you can't." Espio joined in.

"Can so." Rykor kept his smile. 

The argument went on for some time.

"If you can fly, let's see it!" Most of the others agreed. And with that Rykor pulled out an Asian umbrella. Ya know, one of those umbrellas that you see in resteraunts, they serve it in drinks.

"An umbrella!?" Bean cried out, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I was a little thrown off since I also had an umbrella (connected to my fishing rod), but it was for gliding, but Bark came and stopped him.

"Hey, at least the umbrella aren't as dangerous as explosions." Bark spoke calmly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Bean shouted, " Those umbrellas have them pointy things on the front DESIGN to poke someone's eyes out and…and…" He stopped when he saw Rykor fly. 

"My gosh…he's Mary Poppin's reincarnation!" Vector gasped.

"I'll be back!" Rykor shouted.

"I thought none of Rykor's family was magic." Sonic asked…well, whoever was around.

"They are not." Rob crossed his arms, "But how he got ahold of thy magic umbrella…I do not know."

We watched Rykor until he was no more then a dot. Wow, there was so much I did not know of the Shinjuku family.

"Come on, let's find a hotel or something." Omochao came, and we followed the robotic Chao.

*Knuckles' POV*

Morning soon came upon us and I was the first to wake up. I felt something warm I and turned around to face Amy. She was sleeping right next to me, infact, I had my arms around her. I smiled, this was like a dream come true. I stared at her. Her face was truly a sign of innocence and cuteness. I lifted up parts of her hair which was blocking her face and smiled some more. So…this is what it feels like to sleep next to someone…it was my first time, too. I felt like the husband that I was suppose to be. I held her close, hoping she would do the same to me. I was tempted to kiss her, but I kept it out of my mind. I fell asleep some more afterwards and the next time I woke up was a couple of hours later when I felt something being pushed off. I got up and noticed Amy Rose fell out of her bed (she was on the edge). I gasped and looked down.

"Ow." Amy groaned.

"Amy, are you okay?" I asked.

"Okay…OKAY!?" Amy gasped, "I'm not okay! I slept with you!"

"Yes, I know that." I cleared my throat.

"Why did I sleep with you?!" Amy gasped, "My gosh…I mean…What will Remington think!?"

"Amy…" I tried to calm her down, but she refused to let me touch her.

"Just…stay away from me!" She groaned.

Amy, come on." I sighed, "You were crying and…and I was comforting you…one thing must've lead to another and we ended up in bed together."

Amy groaned in frustration.

"Hey, at least we didn't get naked!" I shouted, crossing my arms.

"Oh, gods…." she clutched her head, "I feel like I got drunk…oh-no, did I drink?

"No." I shook my head, "Even if you did, you're underage." I touched her shoulder.

"Don't…touch me!" she shouted,.

"I touched you on the shoulder, Amy!" I cried out, "It's not a sin!"

"It is to me!" She crossed her arms. I was getting extremely frustrated and at that point, my anger let loose.

WHY CAN'T I LOVE YOU?!" I shouted, which actually threw off Amy, she was not expecting it. I wanted to stop, right there, but all the frustration was getting to me now. It was a good time to unleash my anger.

"Knuckles…" she gasped.

"I'VE treated you LIKE…like a Queen since I first met you!" I cried out, "Yes, I kept a secret from you, but it was out of sheer protection! WHAT EVER HAPPEN TO FORGIVE AND FORGET!?"

"It flew out the WINDOW!" She shouted back.

"Oh, very funny! Ha! Ha!" I sarcastically fought back, "The point is…I love you! I always will."

"Knuckles, there are other fish in the sea." Amy cried out.

"No! The soul touch remains on you and only you!" I pointed, "I can never find another woman for as long as I live!"

"How do you know that!?" Amy sighed, "There's more then a billion women out there for you!"

"Oh?!" I crossed my arms, "What makes you think Remington is the right one for you?!"

"Because he is!" Amy cried out, "The Tarot Cards told me!"

"The Tarot cards don't control your destiny, YOU DO!" I shouted some more, "They're nothing but cards!"

"Remington loves me and I….love…him!"

"Do you have any prove Rem loves you because last time I checked, he didn't look so much in love with you!"

"That's how Remington expressed himself. I'm working on his love side."

"Open your eyes, Amy!"

"NO! You're jealous, you and I, even Remington, KNOWS that!" She was at the point in where she would kill me with her magic and I was at the point where I would kill her with mines, that is…until she said I was jealous. I stopped arguing for a few moments because she was right. I was green with envy. I took a few deep breaths, then spoke, softly, almost in embarrassment.

"Yes…you're right, I admit it…I am jealous." I mumbled.

"I thought so." Amy had her arms on her hips.

I was blushing, I was so ashamed of myself. I sat down on the bed.

"I'm just so frustrated…getting kick out of my house…loosing you to…Remington, Remington, of ALL person, Sonic I can understand…*sigh*….I'm so frustrated." My head was lowered. 

"Knuckles, please, don't be like this." Amy came, "Just…move on."

"What more is there for me, Amy?" I asked, "My life serves no purpose for me!"

"What are you saying?" Amy grew a bit scared.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Are you thinking about killing yourself?" Amy came, her voice harsh and firm.

"Why, would it help?" I asked sarcastically.

"NO!" She shouted to my ear, "NO, it will NOT help! What kind of foolish thought are you thinking?! Don't think about suicide!"

"Amy…" I wanted her to stop talking, "Just please leave me be."

"I can't help it, we're stuck here unless one of us leaves." Amy sighed, "You know what, maybe I'll just leave. It'll probably make you happy!"

"Amy, don't!" I cried out, "We need to stick together!" But it was too late, Amy went for the door…unfortunately, it was locked.

"I..I can't open it!" She gasped.

"What?" I went over and I tried it. She was right, it was stuck. I tried to punch and kick it, but to no avail.

"What do we do?" She gasped, "Why is it locked?"

Perhaps it's locked from the outside." I answered, "We have to wait till Remington gets here. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, "I'll try to contact him." And she did. I waited. I had a feeling she was saying how much she loved and missed him…it made me cringe.

She came back to reality.

"Well?" I asked.

"He just got up…thanks to me." She cleared her throat, "He's on his way…he's still pretty far from us and the fact the room keeps changing is but another hinder."

I groaned and sat back down on the bed.

"Oh-No, what will we eat?" Amy asked, "We don't have an food and…" She groaned, "We're going to starve if we don't have food."

"We'll think of something." I sighed.

This was going to be a loooooooooong day.

To Be Continued…


	21. Remebrance

****

DreamWatcher

Chapter 21: Remembrance

"Pasts are pasts

But there are many steps we must take

Before we reach the future.

We must look back and see what we did

History will be repeated if we don't remember."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, first off, sorry for the long update. I'm really sorry, but education comes first. 

~~~Second off all, if anyone has a good memory, I forgot to mention a BIG boo-boo in my fic. Early on, I say before Chapter 4-ish, Remington pointed out that his father, Kragok, was dead, but later on, I'd say, many chapters later he was fine. Needless to say, what I DIDN'T mention in the fanfic was that Kragok (though dead from an accident) was really alive, but took the time to heal before returning home where his family saw him alive an well. This was actually a plot I once plan to use in my Sonic fan comic, but later took it out since it felt too cheap and stupid. 

I'm surprised no one has noticed that little error yet... 

~Another thing, Rykor and that magic umbrella. True, with the exception of his nephew, Remington, none of the Shinjuku family has magic. So, how does Rykor operate a magical umbrella? Does it do it for him? Sorta. Rykor has been known to have a keen sixth sense, despite his innocent lifestyle (innocent as Dory from Finding Nemo innocent lifestyle), and that's probably why the umbrella lets Rykor use it. As for how he found it, well, he found it in a an attic shortly after his mother's death…as to how it got there…well, another story for another time..

Oh, and I like to thank the following people who supported me and my fic all the way through…

~Daos3 (who's been patient and reading this fic for God knows how long and sticking up to it, no matter how times I waste not updating it)

~Mist (for liking my fic and being a good friend in general and fellow Knux/Amy supporter)

~Blade-Echidna (who seems to enjoy the Knuckles/Amy couple. Heh, I saw your comment you gave to Mist's "Troubled Love" and how you compared it to mine. Teehehehehehehehe!)

There's more, but you three manage to hang onto me like a kid with candy. Thanx.

****

*Rem's POV*

I've searched for hours for the two; Knuckles and Amy, that is. Where in Oni's name are they!? I kept repeating that to myself as I looked through the ever changing mess of a tower or at least I thought I assumed it was a tower we were on. Just when I was minutes closer to them, the room changes. I was frustrated with the room changings that I slammed my fist on a door and it cracked open to reveal…our weapons! Amy's hammers, a tack of Knuckles' ofudas, my sword…my bag and Knux's bag of supplies. I made no hesitation, I quickly took them all and placed as much as I can stuff in my bag and ran out, thankful something good actually happened for a change.

What kind of madman is this….Mammoth Mogul? His motives are clear when it concerns the whole world domination. Cliché, but still a potential threat to all, especially one who's magic was strong enough to trap all three of us in. Motives are quite unclear concerning why he wants Amy Rose. Does he see her as a love object? Does he want Amy to be his sexual toy? Or…maybe he plans to rape her, or anything in hopes of conceiving a child with as much as great in magic as both her and him. Those thoughts were entering my head at that point and it's disturbance kept me from moving any faster. I tried so hard to shake them off. Oh, Lord.

I grew hungry and luckily for me, Mammoth Mogul didn't take away my utility belt. It doesn't hold 50 different gadgets like Batman would. My belt was built to, but I only carried a couple of things: Common Magic items which is all in a single bag, a cell phone…and a pager, couple of ofudas myself (though I am not as skilled as Knuckles), and of course, food. I didn't need much. I'm a samurai, all they need are swords. Speaking of which, my other two belts each carried one sword. I usually use one at a time, second only when the first was broken or taken out of my hand. I used them both when needed to. Right now, I only had one sword (the other was broken and I haven't the time to get a blacksmith to build me another one). Anywho, in a small bag, I manage to pack a few Hershey KISSes. Hmmm, I don't remember packing them in earlier in my life. I ate a couple to keep my energy going. Sonic always said that I ate nothing but Asian foods. Well…he's 99.9% correct…about. I didn't eat the whole thing, chances are, Knuckles and Amy would want some, too. Throughout the whole time, we didn't see a kitchen anywhere behind the doors. 

~~~Another hour passed…I wanted to know what time it was, so I took out my cell phone and turned it on. Unfortunately, it wasn't of much help…the phone went in statics, then it shut off. I groaned. Apparently, phones don't work here. I tried my pager as well. Nothing electronic seems to work here. I sighed and lean next to a door while sitting. I was tired and more hungry. I ate a few more KISSes, but not all. I can't rely on chocolate all day! I want some white rice! Some sushi and miso soup! Or maybe some tempura! I miss grandmother's cookings. She made them Asian food like nobody's business. One taste and you're hooked for life. It's as simple as that. I was so close to falling asleep when something banged against my head. 

"What the he-" I muttered to myself. There was another bang to my head, I immediately got up. The door was being banged on…meaning, someone was inside! I heard voices.

"Knuckles, be careful!"

"I can do it! I WILL open this door!"

I found them. I opened the door and Knuckles came flying out and crashing into the wall. 

"REMINGTON!" Amy ran up and hugged me. This girl was good for her massively painful hugs. 

"You found us!" Amy sniffed back a bit of tears, "I knew you would!"

"Yea, okay." I quickly removed Amy from me, then went over to Knuckles who, when seeing me, just sighed.

"Konnichiwa." I did my usual grin. (I assume it was afternoon).

"Nee Han Wa." Knuckles muttered. Knuckles then got up and dusted himself off, then stared at me, "Well…ummm….thank you…for letting us out.

"Yea, whatever." I sighed, "Anywho hungry, I got KISSes."

Amy and Knuckles immediately took my candy and ate greedily.

"Your welcome." I muttered under my breath. 

"Okay, this time, we stay close!" Knuckles commanded, "No one is getting separated! NO ONE!"

We both nodded and started to look for another way out.

"Oh, right, your weapons." I manage to take them all out and Knuckles and Amy rejoiced.

***

~~~For a while, we were silent…dead silent. I could only assume it was nighttime once more. 

"I wonder…" Amy spoke after a long period of silence, "…If our friends got the message in the bottle."

"Their not stupid." I answered.

"What if the water current took the bottle elsewhere and it landed near the middle of London or something?" Amy asked again.

"I cast a navigating spell on it, remember?" I answered again, rather annoyed.

"But what if-"

"You as too many questions."

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" Knuckles came to, with a sarcastic attitude to boot. I remained silent. Amy looked as though she felt good being defended by Knuckles. At the current moment, I didn't care about anything. Who gives a shit? Not me. Unfortunately, that was always my downfall. I was too rude. Too uncaring for my "friends." Never cared about myself either. It would take a long while before I could realize how much my friends needed me as much as I needed them. 

The map clutched in my hand, we continued forwards. We made it our business to not enter a room unless we had to. What more could we do? 

****

*Sonic's POV*

I never gave much respect to Chinese food. I never really liked it. I don't know how the hell Knuckles could live with it nearly everyday of his life, but stuck in China, I had little choice on food. I wanted to go to a local McDonald's or something, but the majority opted for Chinese food, so I'm stuck eating this greasy shit. Nasty.

Rykor hasn't returned yet and it was already night. The hotel we lived in was one of the most elegant I ever seen. I wasn't used to it at all. I hated elegant places. It was so…uppity and so high and mighty, it always gave me that sickening sensation in my stomach whenever I see a spotless floor or hanging chandeliers. I just wasn't used to it. I doubt I ever will be. I always considered rich people to be snobby and all high and mighty and for a time, I believed that. Such was the case of Knuckles. 

~Oh, Knuckles, what more can I speak of him. As I sat on the hotel's expensive bed with it's expensive sheets and pillows, I thought of the three that were trapped in…wherever. Believe it or not, but those three helped changed my life for the better as I got older. I was only a young 18 year old sitting in bed, eating noodles of a Chinese box, but I thought those three in my thoughts. Knuckles…he was such a case in my past life.

~I meant him when I was 11, when I went to Angel Island for the first time with Tails on his bi-plane. Back then, we had virtually no clue about the island and it's gazillions of secrets. When I first met Knuckles, he was rough. Real rough. He didn't take crap from anyone and he was alone most of the time. He hated working together and only did so when he needed to. But I also saw that he was deeply into his heritage. He took his job as a Guardian seriously and would brag about how important his job was and stick it in out faces that he was more worthy then we would ever be. I hated him back then. Yes, he was a rough guy, but spoke in a royal manner. He never told me he was royalty, no, that happen when Knuckles was about 18 or something when his kingdom returned to Angel Island, having been stuck in another zone for quite some time. He and I became fast rivals and every time we meant, we were always ganging up each other, trying to outdo one another and prove which one of were the better person. It always ended up even, dead even. I had my speed, yes, but Knuckles had exceptionally good eyes (what is it with Asian and eyes so damn fast, they can catch a bullet and yes, I have seen Knux catch one before) and he was more stronger then me to boot. Our rivalry didn't last long. A time came when he grew up…more so then I did. 

~I was 18 in that hotel and I pretty much remained the same as I always did: Impatient, fast, and acting before thinking type. Knuckles, however, as I watched him, greatly matured. Every year, he grew wiser, less angry, more patient, almost to a point where I felt he was some wise sage in a young echidna's body. He was always smiling more often, and he hung around with people more. He was calm and thought before acting. He still had that stupid royal speech, but he no longer proved how much he is superior to us, he was friendly and treated us equally, like friends should. He was always smart to begin with, but upon the return of his kingdom was when I truly caught him reading big fat books and ancient Chinese scrolls. I've seen him meditate in beautiful Asian gardens for hours without flinching, I've seen him with reading glasses and him doing calligraphy. He's still gullible, yes, but that was a trait that soon disappeared a he aged. Knuckles was 19 during this time, the time where I sat on that bed eating noodles, but he was an adult, he matured. He was no longer a teenage kid with a rough exterior, no longer constantly angry, he grew up. And I respected him for that, because he matured and age much faster then I ever did. 

~Amy Rose was a special case in my life. I first met her when I was 11 and she was 8 back in the Miracle Planet, a planet she grew up in. There, I rescued her from Metal Sonic countless times and she held a huge crush on me since. She explained how the tarot cards helped her destiny, in that the two of us would be together. I was reluctant to settle down anytime soon. She followed me everywhere. And I mean everywhere. It annoyed me to the far moons. Every time she saw me, her Amy senses were tingling. She targeted me and she latched onto me like bee on honey. No matter how fast my speed was, it wasn't even to get rid of her. I don't blame her, she was going through a phase. Always kept that thought in my head. I had hope she'll get rid of her obsession for me and move on. She had a crush on me for nearly 5 years…then she stopped. I didn't know how she stopped. It just…came. One minute, she was latching onto to me like I was her number one stuffed animal, next thing, she would pass me by with a recurring "hi" while holding onto her grocery. No "Oh, Sonic, it's you, I missed you terribly" or no giant bear hug. Nothing. It wasn't suppose to bother me, but it did. I would sometimes end up sleepless because this happened so fast. Was I upset because she stopped leaning towards me? Yes. Back then, I lavished attention and Amy was my number one attention grabber. Perhaps I did all these stupid stunts and crap just to get praised. Yes, I did have justice, I hated what Eggman was doing to the world, but I guess I wanted some sort of praise. I still do get them because I still save the world countless times, but Amy was my number one attention grabber…and then she stopped. I was too afraid to ask her why she stopped. I didn't really ask her, she really came to me first, in Tails' workshop. It was raining and she was soaking, no umbrellas. I asked if she wanted to come inside, but she said, "no" which surprised me to no end.

"Sonic, I just came here to apologize for all those stupid gestures I made towards you. I know now that you're not into me and for that, I'll leave you alone. I won't chase you anymore. I'll…I'll move on…I'll let love come to me."

It scared me that I remembered those exact words that she told me. Countless time I asked her why she did this and she gave me the same answer. The time came a few months back when she said the cards told her I wasn't the one. I believed in her, yet I didn't. I believed in reality, Amy was just growing up, but at the same time, she hung onto those magical cards as if they were controlling her very destiny. She listened to every word it told her. It nearly took her life a few times. But as I watched her grow, she relied more on her heart then those cards.

Amy, the moment I met her, was a true spirited girl. She changed from a highly bubbly young girl with a girl-next-door personality into a mature, motherly woman with love for all others. Her love for people always stayed with her. She got into a lot of heart ache, especially this case with her and her past with Knuckles. I watched her suffer and survive it all. That's what I learned most from her. Amy was a true survivor. She faced dangers, physically (kidnapping, adventures), emotionally (her "betrayal" from Knuckles), and mentally (the strain on her psychic powers), and survived it all to become an exceptionally strong woman. I admired her. Sometimes, I wonder if I regret not loving her. As she got older, I sometimes do regret not even dating her once, well, officially dating, not the ones where Amy took me unwillingly. But at the same time, I don't regret it because if she clinged onto me at all times, she wouldn't be so strong as she is today. I respected her.

~Remington, now HE was a different case. I first met him when I was about, 15, I think. Back then, Knuckles though of himself as the only echidna, so it surprised him when he saw Remington. Once on a quest for one of the Chaos Emerald, I meant him (first time), he was in his samurai garb and he had his Chao, ChoiChi with him. He was so mysterious back then. He didn't speak a word. ChoiChi spoke for him, almost as if they shared a psychic link with each other as ChoiChi spoke in first person like she was Remington. Back then, he was known as the Cherry Blossom Samurai or the Moon Samurai, we didn't know his name. All we knew was that he in neither good or evil. He had an interest in the emeralds and found out he was working for Knuckles' father all along to recover his kingdom with the powers of the Chaos Emeralds.

When I first met him, he was harsh and cruel, thinking I was little to no worth his time, as ChoiChi interpreted. He killed with no hesitation and blood spilled everywhere. Nothing would stop him from receiving his goal. He was acting what a traditional samurai should act. Although he worked for Knuckles' dad who was Chinese, he went with his Japanese beliefs as a Samurai to finish his goals or kill himself. That's what he thought of himself back then. Right now, he's…well, he's still not normal. Insane family, known to have a demented personality, constantly alone, dark, and a deep thinker, he reminded me of Knuckles' earlier years, but with a gothic approach, although Rem has said countless times that he wasn't a goth. Yea, sure, voodoo dolls and talking to his stitched doll, Scrimp, wasn't gothic…well, maybe not, but it was certainly some signs of insanity. He just, barely had enough sanity to make himself from totally going overboard. I heard from his family that if he lost what little sanity he had left, more then likely, he would have gone on a killing spree. 

Out of everyone I have ever known, Remington was the one who suffered the most. He was constantly pissed at his family and frustrated with them, but he still loved them. He hated his life to every extend for he spent most of life pondering who he was back when he had amnesia. He killed people helplessly and regretted it all in the end, his father once dated a woman who had a daughter and Remington hated it, thinking not only were they planning to usurp him and take his money and status, but she was replacing his late mother whom he never meant, he hated all of us at first, he was sent to various psychotically treatment and even a foster home at one time because of his demented family, and more, much more. The coup de grace came in the form of a recurring disease he has held since he was child. It grew small at first, but it grew in time. Today, as I finished my noodles, he was still struggling. 

I hated him. Unlike Knuckles, he remained tormented and hated himself and others for years, he did not grow up fast. I hated how he treated me (and Bean) like dirt, like he could step all over us. I hated how he hated himself, making us pity him, I bet he wanted attention so he could have someone to love him and then back away for more pity matters. Even I didn't lavished that much attention. I hated him with all my heart. In the end, I learned I was wrong. He didn't hate himself for attention, after all, he did kept to himself and it was us who poked in on his life, not him. He spoke little. It was us who pitied him because we poked into this life. He just wanted to be left alone. I learned to even go as far as respect him, because in time, even he grew to like us. Time did pass by and I learned to respect him.

"How are things going?" I snapped out of my though to see Tails communicating with Eggman on the wristwatch he was given.

"Not well, Mr. Eggman." Tails answered, "Rykor went to check up to see where Mammoth Mogul could potentially hide, but nothing yet."

"We made search parties, but we have to stop tonight, it's pretty late." Big came to talk as well.

"Take your time." Emperor Locke's voice could be heard, "Rushing will only lead to terrible consequences."

I heard them all talk and I shrugged it off. I paided attention when a door slammed open and in came Rykor, looking rather roughed up. His elegant royal black robes were torn asunder and his hair was a mess. He had bruises all over his face, but in the end, he was still smiling. 

"Rykor!" everyone shouted. Rykor smiled deeply, but he was tired.

"I…I found them." Then he fell down, and smiled some more.

"Found them!?" Tails' wristwatch cried out. Eggman shouted through it. Big and Vector helped Rykor to his feet and placed him on bed.

"Wow, you look like shit." Bean commented to which Mighty elbowed his ribs.

"Are you okay?" A concerned Ray asked. 

"I'm fine." Rykor smiled, "No pain, remember? I can stand anything! Painkillers!"

"Uhhh…okay." I came to, "You found them, where?"

"Okay, this is how it goes." Rykor's child-like voice came in, "I was flying on my umbrella which flies, see. (he looked at the people who didn't believe he could fly and continued), and then, I looked everywhere. It was really, really hard. I stopped and asked people and they didn't know about any huge towers with changing rooms, so I searched around some more and I stopped in another village and another an another. And I saw this cute husky doggy stuffed animal and I know Remmy likes dogs, so I got him on, see?" He promptly showed the stuffed animal to us.

"I like this doll, but it's for Remmy, he'll like it more. It's all plushy." Rykor smiled his goofy smile.

"Rykor, where's the freakin' tower?" Espiode growled impatiently. 

"Oh, right, sorry." Rykor blushed, "Anywho, I flew some more and stopped at more villages (everyone groaned as he kept repeating the same thing), and then, as I flew, I smacked into something. It was weird though because I was in the middle of the sky and I smacked into something. I didn't know what, but I think it was an invisible wall I smacked into."

"Invisible wall?" Big repeated. Rykor nodded.

"Yea." Rykor nodded, "I looked around for a door and I found one! I went inside and the room was shape shifting and everything! It was funky! I didn't get to stay far because evil guards attacked me. I fought as best as I could, but they were strong. They tossed me out of the tower and down I fell into a village roof. I was okay."

"Oh, my Gosh, you found them." Cream gasped, "Hooray!" Everyone cheered happily, including me.

"Do you know where it is?" Tails asked, eager.

"Yep!" Rykor smiled, "I remember!"

And come tomorrow morning we were off.

~~~We took The Black Dragon as Rykor pointed in the directions of where to go. We had more chats and conversation, especially towards Rykor.

"So, if your family, except Rem isn't magical, how the hell do you have a magical umbrella?" Vector asked.

"It's special." Rykor would always answer, "I don't wish to talk about it…I'm not ready." It would be a while when he did tell us and it was a story I never forgot. As we flew, we wondered if we should tell Amy to let them know we were coming. We decided it was best. We let Big do the talking. All we had to do was try to speak to Amy with out thoughts…

****

~Knuckles' POV~

It rang clear as a bell to Amy's head. Rykor found us and he even entered the tower. They were on our way. We were saved.

"So, there is a way out after all!" Amy gasped, "How wonderful!"

"We're saved!" I shouted. Amy and I were in the middle of celebrating and even holding out hands while running around in circles while Remington watched us on with a face that might see us as pathetic. 

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Well, Big said to wait, he'll be on his way." Amy smiled.

"Good ol' Big, how I missed thee." I sighed. 

For once I felt hopeful that we would be free. Hopeful…

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Any question, ask away, I'll answer on my next fic.


	22. What it means to love

****

~DreamWatcher~

Chapter 22: What it means to Love…

__

What it means to love…

It's not just the kiss and hugs

Not to presents and dates

It's the commitment, the sacrifice

Follow these well and you will have…

A strong love. 

That is what I want with her…

****

Author's Notes: Well, once again, I am late with these friggin' updates and I vowed to myself I wouldn't be so damn late. Anywho, this fic is a bit more mature then the others because of…well, a sex scene. don't worry, it ain't rated material. I can't/don't write lemon scenes, and the scene is very, VERY brief. So don't feel too uncomfy. Oh, and another thing to note that this fic IS indeed an alternative universe compare to the stories I made for my own Sonic universe, but most of the these plots exist in my own true Sonic universe. Just letting you know. This one is short due to lack of idea and general laziness. Oh, and little shameless plug. Anyone a Jak II fan, I have also started my Jak II fanfic adaptation, so go check it out if you want to. 

__

A few years back…

12 year old Knuckles, atop the Master Emerald, staring at the beautiful night sky. Amy Rose was next to him. She was going to leave for the Little Planet because of what her tarot cards said about a "destined" meet. As much as it sadden the young preteen, Knuckles decided to let Amy go. Besides, he didn't own her. Knuckles was curious…..

"Amy…have you ever wonder what love is?"

"No…not really. I'm 8."

"Well, lots of 8 year old girls have love dreams, don't they?"

"…."

"Don't they dream about perfect weddings and have small crushes on boys?"

"Yea, I guess so."

"….Do you?"

"Sorta."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just…wanted to know. After all, your leaving and we never really talked about love before."

"Well, I don't really know much about love. I thought love was something involving boys and girls liking each other."

"I'm no good on love either, but it's MUCH more complicated then that."

"How?"

"Do you really want to know? I mean, you're only 8."

"I don't care. I know a lot for my age."

"That's true."

"Well…you can tell when a boy and a girl love each other. They have special feelings. And they…umm…express those feelings.

"How?"

"Uhhhhh….well, they….hug! Yes, they hug!"

"Don't they kiss?"

"Yes! They kiss, too! They kiss for a long time! And they get married and have kids."

"I wonder how they get kids?"

"Uhhh…another complicated matter."

"Tell me."

"…."

"Fine, don't. I'll find out someday anyway."

"Yea." 

"…Hey, Knuckles?"

"Yea?"

"What does a kiss feel like?"

"I don't know. I never kissed anyone…well, on the lips. I kissed mom on the cheek and I kissed you, too…on the cheek, that is."

"I wonder what it feels like being kissed on the lips."

"Why don't you find out, Amy?"

"Okay, I will. Kiss me, Knuckles."

"Huh!?"

"Kiss me. Right here, on my lips."

"………………."

"I'm waiting!"

"………Okay."

__

Leaning ever so close…his lips came to hers…though it was brief, it felt like magic…

**__**

**Present Day**

~Remington's POV~

We got everyone in. I said I would go in last. Big insisted that I go in, but I told him to go. I got rather nervous around him. I have quite a small fear of cats because of a bad experience I suffered as child from my cousin Lia's stupid pet cat. Plus, it didn't help that I was part wolf.

"Okay, last one, come on, Rem, your turn." Big said. The jet plane they called "The Black Dragon" was floating in midair as we climbed aboard. I started to go, but the tower started to shake. I fell and landed hard on my bottom. Rykor, being the ever overprotective (well, to me, anyways), uncle that he is, he leaped down from the jet and started to help me up.

"Be careful." Rykor said to me, "I don't wanna lose you like I did…mother."

"I'll be fine." I sighed, dusting off my coat. We started to move, but another tremendous shake and we were down once more. The tower constantly shook and we found out why. Mammoth Mogul was right next to me.

"FOOLS!!!" He cried, his eyes glowing a bright yellow, like he was ready to emit lasers from them, "HOW!? HOOOOOOOOOOO!?!" His entire body started to glow.

"Whoa there, Pachyderm." I sarcastically sighed, "No need to get all uppity. However "up" you can get for someone your size."

"Remington, let's go." Rykor grabbed onto me, "No need to fight."

"NO! NO ESCAPE!!! He shouted.

I whipped out my sword, despite Rykor's protest.

"YOU….NO…ESCAPE!!!" He spoke loudly, teeth clenched.

"Talk proper English." I sighed and I started to run after him. Mammoth Mogul took out his elegant cane, a green diamond on the handle. Sharp as steel, his "sword" met mines. 

"Nice." I smirked, "But not good enough."

"REMINGTON!" Rykor shouted, "Let's go!" The tower shook and Rykor fell. Mammoth Mogul was literally spreading his offensive spells towards anyone in his path, including the people in the Black Dragon. I tried to counteract with my magic, but I wasn't strong enough in terms of magic powers, so he was literally kicking my ass magically. I had to deflect most of them back, but it didn't seem to phase him whenever his own spells hit him. I was still getting my ass kicked. He didn't leave any room for me to hit back. And some of his spells were quickly attacking me. I was near doomed until Rykor came. He deflected multiple spells back with his umbrella which can spread back much more then a sword could.

"We need to escape." Rykor shouted, "Look!" He pointed to the exit. It seems Mammoth was starting to close it.

"REMINTON!!!" Amy's voice started to cry out. She tried to leap out of the plane to get to me, but Knuckles refuse to let her go.

"Rykor, get the hell out of here." I growled, "No need for both of us to get involved."

"NO!" Rykor stood by like some knight saving his princess, "I will stay! Besides, I bought a stuffed animal for you, I need to give it to you." Rykor portrayed that innocent smile. He always does that. I couldn't help but smirk.

I turned around to face Knuckles.

"You better take care of her or I'll slit your throat, Knuckles." I smirked. I could see the fear in Knuckles' eyes as he saw me. I could see Amy struggling to reach out for me. Those two were the last I saw before the door closed on us. 

****

~Knuckles' POV~

Home. We were home. I missed. It felt like years since I last saw the Echidnaopolis palace. My mother and siblings were hugging me to no existence. My grandfathers did so as well. My father…

"I'm…glad your back." He spoke in a rather emotionless voice. I nodded, sort of sadly. We still had many differences not yet solved.

Amy Rose was also being hugged tight by her older brother, Rob, and her mother. I never saw Amy's mother cry because she was always a strong willed woman, I feared her greatly, but this time, she felt…well…like a mother. Although, when it came to Remington's family, his father was in tears of sadness. Rykor and Remington…I had faith because they were survivers, especially Remington, but at the same time, I felt unsure.

Nighttime rolled by and everyone and I mean everyone slept. Well, as far as I knew. I was in my room. It felt weird to be in my room. All the familiar sights: The scrolls on the wall, the giant framed painting of a dragon, posters of various movies and such (hey, I have a normal life, too), my bookshelf of…well, books, it was all there. Every last one. Nothing was moved. It was like I was dead. I just stared at the ceiling while on my bed, in my causal clothings. My hat, my vest, it felt good to wear these clothes again. Not that I'm saying my Chinese wear was bad, it just that I wore it for a while. I needed to wash it. Heh.

I stared for a good while at the ceiling. I didn't know what I was thinking. In fact, I don't think I was thinking at all. I stared at my clock radio and saw it was 2 AM. I was about to resume my ceiling stare, but I heard noises from the next room. That was where Amy was. I asked myself, should I even bother going to her? No, she was probably wondering about Remington. What could I do? She doesn't want me. She wants Remington. I turned around in my bed and tried to sleep, but sleep alluded me. Amy's cries were starting to become unbearable. I think she was having a nightmare. Why didn't anyone go to her?! She's moaning in pain! Wait, why am I still in bed? 

……………………………….........

Damn it!

I went over to Amy's room and sure enough, she was having a nightmare or maybe…a psychic vision. I quickly ran to Amy and started to gently shake her.

"Amy! Wake up!" I yelled, but not to loudly. I shook her on her shoulders for a good few seconds before she woke up, sweating. 

"Knuckles!" she whispered in a scared manner. She hugged me tight. 

"I didn't do anything!" She cried, clutching onto me as I placed my hands around her, "He's in there with that horrid man and I didn't do anything!"

"It's okay!" I spoke to her in a gentle manner as Amy cried hysterically in my arms and chest. 

"Remington…" she sniffed, "Why do those close to me have something bad happen to them? What if he's dead?"

"Amy, this is Remington we're talking about." I smiled a bit, "He will be fine. I know of it." I kept tight on her and she did the same. It's like she was depending on me now. 

"Knuckles…what did I do wrong?" She sniffed, "Why do I have bad luck?"

"You don't." I stroked her hair, "Please, Amy…Remington did this…for us."

"Did he…did he know we would be together?" Amy gasped, "Did he do that because…because…I thought he loved me."

"Quite frankly, concerning Remington, I don't know what to think on what he thinks on love." I came, "But there has to be a reason he sacrificed his life for us two."

"Knuckles…I…" Amy started to cry once more, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For being selfish." Amy sniffed, "I was in pain and all I did was get people to pity me when you were hurt, too. You were really hurt. I'm so sorry! You were sad because of me, dismissed by your own father…left out in the streets…I'm sorry!" 

"Amy, please." I couldn't stand it, I didn't wanted her to suffer. As I watched Amy cry, something happen that never really happened before. A desire I never knew it existed inside of me. It was automatic. I couldn't stop it. I went out and kissed her. But I didn't stop. Amy didn't resist either. She let me kiss. We went further then the kiss. Much further.

It was quite an extradionary event. It was quite an experience. I imagine this would happen after I was married. I was to believe in that sort of thing by my mother. She said it was "sinful" if I did what I did not before marriage, but she was wrong. I didn't find anything sinful. How can expressing love be sinful? We both felt it, I could tell. I mean, I must have been doing something right because Amy followed my lead, a lead that felt automatic. Incase you still haven't figured out what we're doing, we were…well, making love, to be blunt. I started it with that kiss and the rest went all on it's own. I vaguely remember what I did. I only remembered the certain parts. I remembered how I slowly touched her in places I dare wouldn't touch. Our kiss turned rather…passionate. I think this is what Bean means by "French kissing", a term I wasn't all too familiar with. My hands worked their ways to removing her clothes. Her to mines. Soon, all our clothes were tossed carelessly on the floor. We didn't care, all we did was kiss and hold each other like our life depended on it. It was wrong, yet right. Her moans just proved that I must've done something to make her feel…umm…comfortable, for a lack of better word. We whispered words to each other, but I could barely hear them. I guess I was caught up in the moment, though I wondered how many times I kept repeating, "I love you, Amira Rose". Most of the time we were quite noisy with our kisses and sometimes, Amy would yell words that I never thought would come from her mouth. I didn't care, it only motivated me further. It felt right in the end. Even if Amy would deny what we did, even if she regretted it, I just kept doing it. I never wanted it to end. I prayed it would go on just for a little longer. Just let me give her one more kiss, one more hug, just one more hour, that's all I'm asking. Of course, all good things had to come to an end. We ended up falling asleep. 

******

Morning gradually revealed it's ugly head and I woke up, wondering if I got drunk. I asked myself why I would feel this way. I never drank any alcohol in my life. I groaned and titled my head ever so slightly, my eyes not even fully opened, so my visuals were blurred. I felt odd. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I wasn't in my room, but one of the guest room. I noticed I wasn't wearing anything, which also had me in shock. I never slept in the nude. I tried to rack my brain, wondering what I did and I got my answer when I heard and felt movement on the bed. There, I saw her pink head and I knew what happened. For a brief moment, I was speechless, then I took the time to think. I remembered some of what happen last night, but not much. Good Lord, we did it. I can't believe we did it. In a time of crisis, where Remington, my very distant cousin was in danger, where some evil insane manic is angry and could anything at this point. And here I am, in bed, naked, with a girl next to me. I mean, my thoughts were on the verge of-

"Knuckles?"

I turned around and saw Amy, her eyes half closed, her head slightly up. 

"A-Amy."

"………"

"This isn't what it looks like, I swear I didn't rape you or-"

"We did it, didn't we?"

"……."

"Hmmm, I knew once you kissed me that we'd do it."

"……."

"I will admit, it felt nice…very nice. I…I enjoyed it."

"……."

"Well, say something, Knuckles!"

"……Uh…uh…well…uhhh…."

"I understand…what we did was never intended…."

"…Yea."

"But we did it anyways. And I let it happen."

"….I'm sorry I did this to you. I know how you feel about Remington and all."

"Yes…but…I had this feeling that this would happen. Maybe I did this because Remington wasn't affectionate towards me. Maybe I needed the love."

"So…was this love…just an excuse? Nothing but to shower you with feelings? There's…nothing felted throughout the whole time we did it?"

"….I don't know. I don't know what to feel."

"………….."

"I…I guess I better go…and take a shower."

"Yea…I guess you should."

And after that, she left for the bathroom. I took my clothes, wore them, went to my room, and slumped down on my bed. I was depressed because of Amy's mixed feelings throughout the situation, but at the same time, happy. I mean, I always imagined, always dreamed it would be her that I would make love to. And yes, I couldn't help but smile. And I also remember what Remington said to me/ Take care of her. Take care of her, I repeated to myself. TAKE….CARE….OF….HER…the words ringed in my heads. Amy, she didn't hear him say that. Should I? Should I tell her what he said to me? Will that make Amy less confused. I kept it shut off from my mind, but his words couldn't be more true. Take care of her. That, I vowed.

Hours later, everyone was to gather for a meeting to handle the situation concerning Mammoth Mogul and rescuing Remington and Rykor.

"After some careful thinking, we decided to that we need to split up in three teams." My father started. We had a hologram of the tower where Mammoth Mogul and the other were in. My father used a yardstick to point our the specific details.

"Now, Team A will be infiltrating the outer section of the towers. Bean must be included in this or anyone else relating to bombings and explosions since Team A's main job will be to find as many openings as possible, even if it means making new ones. You'll guard the outside tower and keep the enemies off limits inside. That's in cue for Team B and C. Team B will come and infiltrate the inside of the tower. While Team A is busy fighting, Team B will infiltrate the inside of the tower and find Remington and Rykor. Team C will find Mammoth Mogul. Take the strongest team with you for that team. I recommend that Rouge be in one team and Espio in the other. Two experts in the field of spying will do great wonders on the search. There will be fourth back-up team incase."

"Wow, you really thought this out." Bark came, "Very good."

"Okay, I'm ready, let's do some good ol' ass kicking." Sonic stood up, being the ever so dynamic fool that he is. I urged a grin.

"Well, I'll leave you all to suggest who is in who." Locke smiled, "As for me, I'm going to call someone who can help us further."

So, we got busy organizing the team. After much debate, this is the results:

****

TEAM A: Bean, Bark, Piper, Ray, Omochao (he hangs around with Bean and Bark)

****

TEAM B: Espio, Charmy, Cream, Sonic, Tails (for his technical skills incase they run into any machines and such inside), 

****

TEAM C: Big, Rouge, Me, Amy Rose, Mighty

"We have our teams!" Tails proudly stated, "And we are awaiting your orders."

"Good." My Baba (Chinese for father, apparently) nodded, "I called the person who will accompany Team C. H is skilled in the powers of magic and is wise beyond his young years. He's also an Egyptian."

"An Egyptian, that sounds sort of romantic." Cream sighed.

"I wonder who it is?" I asked myself. I guess we'll find out…

****

To Be Continued…


	23. Confession

****

~DreamWatcher~

Chapter 23:

Confession

****

Author's Notes: DEAR God, I'm being late as ever! GAH! I hate my senior life! Any who, yes, back. Apologizes. You can put away the chain saws now. I'm here with Chapter 23. Gosh, I just want to end this fic, but I won't rush it. It doesn't make a good story that well. Any who, getting back to the heart of the matter. I'd like to point out this fic IS an alternate universe fic compare to Sega's and Archie's "official" ones. It is also an alternative universe to MY Sonic universe, meaning most of these events don't EVER happen in my true Sonic universe (but Knuckles/Amy does get together, so don't worry). Confusing yes, but that's all I need to say. 

Another thing to note is that I wanted to add more to this story, but I'm kinda busy, so forgive the shortness. I mainly wanted to put more about Rouge's past, but I'll add it for another day, possibly.

Now, **ONWARDS **with the story!!! *gets whack for being overdramatic*

Oh, and The Maury Show **RULES.**

__

I confess…

I hid it for so long…

I confess because I want to leave…

My heart is hurting and yearning…

I get what I want…

If I can't have you…

I'll do it by force…

But first…I confess…

****

*Normal Perspective*

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of the Jeremiah show." The large TV blared as a few of the heroes sat on their asses, waiting for Emperor Locke to call in that one person he mention who was Egyptian and skilled in magic in the ever graceful Chinese palace of Echidnaopolis.

The other half of the team, namely the ones serious about their business, were rethinking a second plan incase the first would fail. Many arguments were a result from their over thinking.

"This won't do" or "Try again, because this one is flawed." or "I think we're getting somewhere…oh, no…never mind." The others glued to the TV set would tell them to harshly "shut up" as they watched the Jeremiah show. 

"I didn't think you, Sonic, of all people, would watch a talk show." Espio pondered, pointing to the blue hedgehog, remote in hand, "Maybe Jerry Springer."

"Do I look barbaric?!" Sonic scoffed, obviously offended, "Any who, I like this show. It's the only talk show with an Anthro as their host, plus some of the stories are gripping."

Ahh, yes, the only Anthro to have his own talk show. He was quite the popular figure. Only 25 years old, this white great dane with black spots won the hearts of millions. Never was there such an individual who cared for people as he has in years. Some call him the "Young Maury". He was quite a tall figure, standing in about 5'3 in height. He was , obviously, most popular with the anthros, particularly the female ones.

"I like the Jeremiah show." Cream commented, sitting neatly on the couch next to Sonic, Cheese floating above her, "Especially when he reunites lost family members together. My mommy always cries on that part."

"Me, too." Bark spoke from afar.

"The Jeremiah show is BORING." Bean groaned, "I wanna watch something else."

"No!" Sonic gripped, "The teen girl is about to find out if she's pregnant or not!"

"You are…the father!" Jeremiah read the result. And the teen boy shown on screen ran off crying while the teen girl started to rub it in his face. Then Jeremiah went backstage and tried to comfort the teen boy who was cursing off like no tomorrow.

"Ya gotta admit that Jeremiah sure knows how to treat people." Rouge started to flirt, "Not to mention he's not bad looking, eh?" Big cleared his throat in a quiet manner.

"What do you girls think?" Rouge asked. She mainly stared at Amy who was eerily quiet for the majority of the day, "Amy?"

"Huh…oh…he's fine." Amy blushed. Rouge sighed.

"I know you're feeling low because of Remington, but-"

"That's not it…Rouge…Remington…I know he'll be fine…he will be." Amy spoke quietly and softly, almost like her voice was octaves close to being totally silent. Knuckles eyed her silently and said nothing, staring back at the maps and plans he and several others drew. Rouge "hmm" ed as par usual, hand on her chin. This wasn't something Amy had said before on Remington. Just last night, she was crying non stop over her "beloved Remington". Rouge was no idiot. Years of spying has made her develop an almost sixth sense on eyeing people's expression and knowing exactly how they feel. She eyed Knuckles' face who was blushing and trying desperately hard to hide it by covering his face over his vest. Of course, poor Knuckles couldn't hide from ol' Rouge. She was nobody's fool.

"And now, we got the next results in for the pregnancy test and-what…" Jeremiah was cut short when one of the TV crew whispered something in his ears.

"Now!?" He gasped. The crewmen nodded and Jeremiah quickly eyed the screen.

"I…I'm sorry…but this show has to stop…right now…I must go. If one of you crewmen wanna keep it going and replace me for a while, then do so…I…I must go." He quickly bowed and left. Then the show grew silent as people in the audience murmured.

"What the…" Sonic gasped, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He then clicked the TV off. The others laughed lightly.

"He does that often." Mighty commented, "Don't know why though. Rumors state he has a sick father."

Afternoon rolled by. Majority of the heroes waited and waited, feeling as if their time is wasted. The most impatient ones wanted to go right away, but they stayed put on both Emperor Locke's and Kragok's orders. Rouge eyed the two: Knuckles and Amy. The two were distant from each other. By now, that should have come by no surprise, but what the majority don't see, Rouge could. She "hmm" ed again. She eyed Emperor Locke coming from a double door. He chatted with Knuckles for a bit.

"Can you make sure the area is secured for our guest?" He requested. Knuckles, being the ever so obedient son nodded and left. Rouge stood there, watching the red echidna leave. Something was bugging her. The way she saw Amy and Knuckles eyeing each other and showing weird behavior signs wasn't normal, even for their strained relationship. Since Rouge was the mistress of poking into other people's business, especially one's that was closely related to her life, she followed after Knuckles, though since he was too far ahead at that point…she got lost. Of course, the man intrigues and items bombarding the palace was more then enough for Rouge to walk slowly, eyeing everything piece of vase, jewelries, paintings, terra cottas, and other expensive Chinese based merchandise an average person could afford.

****

*Rouge's POV*

I'm a bat who desires for many things, mostly the finer things, in life. And I never stop until get what I want. Call me a pigheaded fool, but if I can't have something, I'll go ballistic. Perhaps it was my upbringing to lead me to act this way. After all, I was never pampered in such a manner as regular families were. Born in France in one of the richest estates ever, I lived with only my mother and dozens of servants. My mother was young model, posing for such glamour magazines in France like "Oh, La La" or "La'mour". Even humans wanted a piece of her. And of course, mother expected me to be like her. My servants...they gave me whatever I desired. 

I admit it…I am greedy sometimes. Self centered sometimes…I just want things and I want them now. I'll go to great measures to get them. After all, my entire life was based on that. They gave me whatever I wanted. I wanted food on a cleaner plate, they would gladly give it to me in seconds. Was it because of my lack of love from mother? She was my friend…not my mother. I often wonder…do I want my mother's love or what? I haven't seen her in years since I ran away after I lost my respect for her.

My main concern was checking out what was wrong with Amy and Knuckles. I mean, they had their issues and all and they have been distance, but this distance was a different one. Both were blushing, embarrassed about something. Stupid fools just don't see it, but I do. Of course, there I go again…nose picking on other people's business. I had to. It was my desire. Like I said, I get what I want. The others don't even know how I feel…about Knuckles. I hated him when I first met. I hated him so much. I toyed with him, not taking him seriously. I did my usual flirt which I do to most men around here, hoping he'd give in or something of that sort. I later learned he was exceptionally shy towards girls and the way he reacts to just about everything when near them. Amy does makes up for it in terms of perfect example of his reactions.

I passed an open double door and into yet another elegant hallway which comes to little surprise, this entire palace had all these expensive shit to make the emperor of Japan blush in shame. I loved being lost. It was like a puzzle for me to find my way back to the right path. I loved solving puzzles. It was a great challenge for me. Hmmm, I wonder, where the guards are? 

Lazy bums. 

Now, back to Amy Rose…

I often wonder why he would choose Amy Rose out of any other girls? Now, I'm not saying she's a bad girl, but when I first met her, she was an annoying little ditz. Talking loudly about boys (at that time, Sonic), shopping, and the likes. In short, being a 12 year old girl. How could I ever show any signs of respect for her!?

……….

Now, Amy Rose is deeply mature. Not overacting or acting like some immature brat. She doesn't force herself into love, she lets it come to her and at the moment, it came in the worst manner. I have to admit, I felt sorry for her. Her heart is deeply hurt at the moment. I could relate. My heart was broken, too. But that's nothing to be concerned about. It's my business…maybe that's why I barge into Knuckles…because of my feelings towards him. Perhaps I just wish to escape from my own sorrows…

"Rouge."

I gasped and turned to face Knuckles, angry. Hmmm, for once, he pulled a sneaky move on me.

"Kn-Knuckles!" I gasped, backing away slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? It's my palace." Knuckles groaned, "How did you get here? This is an area strictly for royal family members only! Get out!"

"Chill out, red." I groaned, "The door was unlocked."

Yea, I noticed." Knuckles groaned, "It still doesn't give you the excuse to barge in. There was a sign!"

"I didn't notice that!" I crossed my arms, defending myself, "Besides, it's your own damn guards fault for leaving the door open!"

"The special guest Baba invited is here and they're going to consult in the conference room. THAT is why the doors are open." Knuckles had his arms on his waist, "Now come on before Baba comes."

He dragged me out and I followed, though I try to show reluctance to not shown any signs that I liked him enough to let him drag me off.

Once we left, Knuckles, too started to leave. 

"Wait, I want to talk." OH, CRAP! Why the HELL did I say THAT!?

"Huh?" Knuckles stared at me, his face untrusting. He's still reluctant towards me being in this palace. Too many valuable stuff I might steal, he believes.

"Knuckles, can I talk to you?" I asked again. It felt automatic. Why!? Why am I asking this?

"About what?" Knuckles kept his angry face, knuckles yet again on waist.

"….." I thought for a moment before speaking, "Can we talk in the garden…it's more comforting to talk there."

To my surprise, he followed me to the garden. Maybe he just wanted to get this over with.

Once in the garden (well, one of them, I just found the nearest one), I confessed. I don't know why, but I did, though I started off slow.

"Knuckles…I noticed you and Amy…" I started, he grew intrigued the moment I said, "Amy", "….I just notice something weird about you two."

"Uhh…what about Amy and I?" Knuckles grew exceedingly nervous.

"…Don't play so rough, Knuckles, I know you two did something sometime between before I left and last night." I crossed my arms, eyes half closed as usual.

"Uhhh…"

"What is with you two lately?" I sighed.

"Geez, Rouge, why must you pick on other people's business that's not your own!?" Knuckles retaliated, "Especially me! When I was depressed back when I lived with Eggman, you practically broke his house down to get to me!"

"I was trying to help you!" I hissed, "Is that so wrong!?"

"When I meant to be alone, I meant it!" Knuckles shouted back.

"Why must you act like you're the freakin' ruler over everyone!?" I placed a hand on my head, "You don't rule over me!"

"I do here!" Knuckles pointed to the ground.

"What!?" I gasped.

"As long as ANYONE is in my kingdom, they obey my rules, PERIOD." Knuckles shouted, "Where is this conversation even leading to?!"

"…..Knuckles, I have to confess something!" I shouted, sighing before I spoke. I was quick with my words.

"What!?" He grew impatient.

"……..Knuckles, there's a reason why I do this to you." I started, "Get involved in your life."

"Yep." Knuckles nodded, "After all, you seem to act all gullible and a bit crazy when near me. And energetic."

"No, I don't!" I gasped.

"More so then your usual stuff, is all." Knuckles shrugged.

"…..Because….because…" I hesitated, mouthing words to decide what is the best route to come out, but I just blurted it all out, but slowly, without thinking, "I…I…I like you."

Knuckles stood, unfazed. Why is that!? I confessed much of what I was going to say. Much…I said "like" to test him. There was more to my feelings then just "like." It should be quite obvious. I waited for some sort of reaction from him. What he said surprised me.

"I know." Knuckles sighed. My face was down from blushing, waiting for his answer, so naturally, when he said that, my face quickly shot up.

"I know that." Knuckles sighed again, "The signs are obvious. The way you keep flirting at me and how you invade my life, I mean, of course I know why. I do the same with Amy whenever I meet her. I didn't notice it at first, but as the years passed, it grew more obvious."

"What!?" I gasped.

"Yea…it's not so hard. Kind of cute, really." Knuckles smiled, "I just love to play along sometimes, though I really am shy towards girls. I can be "bad" too." I could strangle him.

"Well, seems you've passed my test." Once again, my arms were crossed, "I have more to tell you."

"More?" Knuckles scratched his head, "What more do you need to tell me?"

"Knuckles, I'm way beyond the point of just a mere crush!" I gasped, "I've known you long enough to know I care deeply about you. I play along, too, but in reality, I just want to be…to be…closer to you."

Knuckles started to grow surprised now.

"Ummm…okay." I guess he didn't wanted to hear no more "I think I'll…leave." No, he as hell not!

"Knuckles…can't you see how sincere I'm being!?" I gasped, crying out, giving it all, "I'm actually pouring my heart for you and I don't know why! Maybe it's because of the reaction I saw between you and Amy today. It's like you're keeping some secret that shows some sign you two like each other! I know I'm acting selfish when I say this. Saying that…that I want you! I want you all for myself! I haven't felt this say in a long time! I, too was heartbroken! I know how it feels. I guess I'm saying this because I want to cover up this hole in my heart! When I saw you and Amy, I suddenly remembered my…past…"

"Rouge, calm down." Knuckles backed off, speaking slowly like I was some crazy rabid dog loose from the crazy house. Calm was the least I wanted to do.

"DAMN IT, Knuckles, I LOVE YOU!" Then I lunged at him until we were both right on the grass. I kissed him…kissed him on the lips. I refuse to let it end. I just wanted to keep going. I started to get a bit more seductive. Knuckles manage to pull me away before I could rip that vest off him. He backed off, starring in shock., his clothes and fur roughed off from me.

"Rouge." He gasped, "…Rouge…I'm…I'm sorry…I just don't feel that way towards you." Then he left…leaving me on my knees…I was confused. And I didn't know it then, but Amy Rose was watching me kiss Knuckles…she came because she wanted to talk to Knuckles…

****

*Normal POV*

A few hours later, everyone seem to have gathered, putting aside their difference on the outside to fully concentrate on their given mission.

"Our special guest is here." Locke came in when he was done with his meeting, "Before we start, is everyone here?" The group started looking around.

"Everyone but Amy." Bark answered.

"Where is she?" Locke asked. The group all shrugged. Knuckles grew deeply concerned.

"Well?"

"I think I saw her leave the palace." Bean came in, pointing in the direction of where she went, "I think she went to the gardens."

"There IS no garden in the front yard!" Knuckles cried out.

"Oh, yea, then how come I saw FLOWERS!?" Bean cried out. 

"ARGH!" Knuckles groaned. Damn Bean and his stupidly. He started to leave.

"Knuckles!" Sonic cried out.

"I have to find her!" Knuckles gasped, "I have a feeling I know why she left!" And Knuckles ran out.

"Oh, GOD!" Sonic groaned, "How many delays are we going to have!?"

"We can't wait any longer!" Kragok shouted, "I want Remington and Rykor back! They're family, for Aurora's Sake!"

"…We cannot wait any longer." Locke repeated, "Besides returning Remington and Rykor, Mammoth Mogul could very well be planning or unleashing his attack as we speak. We'll go without Knuckles and Amy."

"Wha- " the group responded.

"It is a problem they must deal with." Locke explained. Everyone seemed to show signs of agreement and confusion, as well as concerns.

"Everyone, our special guest…"

****

To Be Continued…


	24. DreamWatcher Saga: Time Guardian

DreamWatcher

Chapter 24:

Time Guardian

Author's Notes: WOOT! Update!!! Yea, it's a short chapter. I want to finish it since I'm almost done, but damn, do I not wanna do this fic…Well, enjoy.

"What you see is what you believe

But what about the man behind the mask?

What mysteries does he hold?

What can he do to support such a cause?

Does he have magic? Does he have truth?

Does he have fire? Does he have hope?

An answer is given when you ask him

Then you'll know who he is…"

Normal POV

"NO WAY!" cried Sonic.

Yes, the special guest turned out to be someone they never expected.

"It's…It's…" Bean pointed with shaky hands.

"JEREMIAH" came various shouts. **(Author's Notes: Awww, come on, like you didn't see this coming!)**

There stood Jeremiah, the Egyptian priest that Locke spoke of. Dressed in a traditional Egyptian clothings, armed with a tall gold staff (taller then even he was), decked with gold jewels around his arms, neck, and ears, he was certainly ready.

"The talk show host?" Cream gasped.

"Yep." Jeremiah smiled, his warm smile that always made the viewers and audiences smile back. He was a master of warm smiles. He made everyone feel welcome.

"But you're a talk show host!" Sonic cringed.

"Yea, in my spare time." Jeremiah answered, "More or less, you could say it's a "disguise" to who I truly am: An Egyptian priest."

"So, that excuse of your father being sick is just some stupid shit you made up to leave to do good, right?" Vector came.

"My father IS sick." Jeremiah gasped, "He has Alzheimer."

"…Oh." Vector cringed.

"Man, ya got a lot to explain." Mighty gasped.

"Yes…I suppose I should start from the top." Jeremiah nodded. He sat down on the nearby couch, resting his staff next to it.

"Well, for one thing, I am more then just a simple priest." Jeremiah started, "Though I thought that was all I was going to be if not for a destined day in my childhood."

"What? What happen?" Ray asked.

"He is a Time Guardian." Locke came. Everyone was shocked and confused. Just what is a "Time Guardian?"

"When I was only a little child, living in Egypt, I was called upon by a deep voice." Jeremiah continued, "That voice told me that I was to be the next Guardian of Time and Space. I would be trained in that way by the previous Guardian. That deep voice later turned out to be the God of Time, Kronos."

"K-Kronos!?" Tails gasped, "But he's just a God in Greek mythology."

"Heh." Jeremiah smirked, "Not really. The man is very real. So's Father Time. The two work side by side."

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Rouge groaned, "I think you're just making this shit up."

"Sure, Rouge." Jeremiah sighed, "I'm sure the Emperor ruling over an entire island would hire a psycho."

"Please, go on." Charmy urged.

"Thank you, Charmy." Jeremiah smiled.

"WOW, you know my name!" Charmy gasped.

"Uhh…yea." Jeremiah cleared his throat, "I know a lot about you guys."

"Are you a stalker?" Rouge gasped.

"WHAT-NO!" Jeremiah cried, "Now let me continue." Everyone pretty much nodded in agreement.

"The Time Council is a group of top Time/Dimension travelers who sends a Time Guardian per galaxy. They can alter the flow of time and dimension at their will. As a Time Guardian, I am to make sure that the galaxy I watch is doing a-okay. I must keep an eye on the flow of time and gateways to different dimensions. Nothing bad can leave me. If even one mistake occurs in the flow of time and space, consider this planet doomed, more then likely."

"Wow." Everyone murmured.

"So…our lives depends on you…technically." Vector pointed.

"Technically." Jeremiah repeated, "My powers are still limited, even with what I can do."

"Which is…other then traveling through time." Bark came.

"I can also stop time, slow time, fast forward time, rewind time, etc." Jeremiah answered.

"Slow time, you mean like bullet time ala the Matrix?!" Bean gasped.

"Yes." Jeremiah groaned, "Everyone I talked to mention the Matrix."

"So, you're here to help us because of your really, really, powerfully powerful magical powers?" Sonic completed. Jeremiah nodded.

"That and the Time Councils has a personal issue with Mammoth Mogul." Jeremiah added.

"How so?" the others asked. Jeremiah sighed and continued his story.

"Mammoth Mogul is over a millions years old." Jeremiah started.

"WHOA, fine time he needs to head to a retirement…several retirements." Bean gasped. Jeremiah cleared his throat, annoyed at being interrupted.

"His intentions are simple as any villains you see on TV, total world domination. Seeing as he hates humans and all."

"Why does he hate humans Mr. Jeremiah?" Cream sat next to the young priest.

"I'm getting to that." Jeremiah smiled, "You see, Mammoth Mogul has been around since the very last years of the ice age. He saw his people getting killed by humans who were slowly dominating the planet. His family, his friends all killed by the hands of humans."

"Awwww, humans STILL cause a lot of problems today!" Piper cried out, "They can't do anything right!"

"Piper, that's enough." Her mother backed her away.

"Mammoth Mogul didn't really do much. What could he do? The humans outnumbered him. He was the last of his kind. Soon, a deep voice reached him like it did to me. Kronos summoned him to be the next Time Guardian. He told Mammoth Mogul of his job and he accepted. Little did Kronos knew that his new powers granted to him would cause such chaos to this galaxy."

"…What did he do?" Tails asked.

"I'm getting to that." Jeremiah cleared his throat, getting annoyed again, "For a long time, for many years (being a Time Guardian, your lives are extended at great lengths), he got the Time Councils to trust him. When the time came, when he felt his powers had grown enough, he betrayed them and started to alter time in his image. He created countless wars and other little silly matters that the Time Councils could not fix so easily."

"How can they NOT fix it!? The God of Time and he can't undo whatever Mogul did!?" Piper barged in again.

"Even Powerful Gods have their limits." Jeremiah sighed, "Any who, the Time Councils chased after him for thousands of years, but he kept going in different dimensions and different spots in time, so it was hard. One day, a Time Guardian, the one who would later train me, tricked him to one designated time spot where he trapped Mogul. He was in jail for a considerable number of years but we underestimated him. During his time in jail, his powers grew so rapidly that in time, he broke free from his imprisonment. He somehow manage to gain so much power that no other Time Guardians couldn't ! A couple of years and he'll be in the same level as Kronos himself."

"…That's not good, is it?" Vector pointed out.

"Not good at all." Jeremiah gasped, "Right now, he wishes to expand his powers by draining the powers of the chosen ones who wield the powers of light and dark."

"The chosen ones of light and dark?" Bark questioned.

"OH! OH!!" Kragok popped out of nowhere, "I know about! I read it in one of my scroll back in my palace! There are many Chosen Ones in this planet, each given an element like fire and wind and water and stuff. From what I read, they wake up when they are summoned by the higher beings. So far, from what Mogul is saying, it seems the people chosen by light and dark are awakened or will be. The others must be sleeping."

"Who are the others?" Luna came.

"I don't know." Kragok shrugged, "Scroll never told."

"Well, the main ones we need to be concerned about is the wielder of light and dark." Jeremiah came, "Mogul already has one in his wicked tower."

"Who? Rykor?" Ray gasped. Rykor's brothers laughed.

"Rykor…a chosen one, GOD NO" Syntar giggled, "Please, he'd screw it up somehow and not even know it, being in his own little world and all."

"Remington." Sonic gasped, "Rem is one of them, right?"

"Yes." Jeremiah nodded, "He holds the power of light." And everyone stood frozen. Sonic spoke again.

"Ummm…Jeremiah, better check your crystal ball again because Rem as light…no way."

"Yes way, Sonic." Jeremiah came, "he holds the power of light. Mogul will suck his powers dry to the point where he won't have enough energy to live."

"Well, if he's light, who the hell is dark!?" Sonic cringed.

"The one who wields the power of dark is…"

"AMY!" Knuckles cried. He ran after Amy, who was walking, rather, storming off angrily.

The two were on the clean streets of Echidnaopolis. Amy was a good far distant from Knuckles who ran to catch up.

"AMY!" he cried. She kept walking.

"AMMMMY!" She still kept walking.

"AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!" Amy groaned and stopped. That was it, she'll speak with him ONCE and for all.

"Finally." Knuckles gasped for his breath.

"Better make it worthwhile or you're wasting my time." Amy crossed her arms. Her cheeks were ruffled from crying.

"Amy, I know you're angry because you saw Rouge kissing me, but that was how it went. SHE kissed me!" Knuckles cried, "I try to pull out! She kissed me! I never kissed her!"

"How do I know it's true, Knuckles?!" Amy screamed, "You kept so much from me already!"

"IT IS TRUE!" Knuckles cried. By then, the people from the streets were staring at the two royal figures before them.

"Amy…please believe me." Knuckles started to cry, "…Please."

"Did last night mean anything to you?" She barely whispered.

"Yes, yes it did." Knuckles nodded, "You know it's what I've wanted for years, Amy." Amy stood silent.

"Amy…I'll go to great lengths to be with you." Knuckles sighed. Amy still stood silent. Then she cried. Knuckles gasped. He tried to comfort her.

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" She cried, "I don't! I don't know who I love! I don't know if it's you or Remington!"

"Amy…" Knuckles gasped.

"I..I wish I knew." Amy sobbed, "But my heart is divided in two. Who do I choose?" Knuckles remained silent. He wanted it to be him, but he wanted Amy to be happy.

"I cannot tell you that, Amy." Knuckles spoke, "That is something you have to decide."

"How will I know?" Amy sniffed.

"Well…I'm not sure." Knuckles stared up, "Maybe when we rescue Remington, we can sit down and talk about it. All three of us."

Amy nodded.

"Yea…"

"Come on, let's go home." Knuckles urged a small smile. Amy, too smiled a little. The two walked home as the crowd of people just stared.

"HEY! This isn't some soap drama you can watch for free, go back to your business, I order you all!" Knuckles shouted. The people groaned and went about their way.

And thus the journey started to save Remington and Rykor and stop Mogul. Naturally, Knuckles and Amy were both shocked to see Jeremiah as the current Time Guardian.

"I knew I felt a magical presence around you." Knuckles smiled, "Whenever I watch your show, I felt something spiritual." Jeremiah warmly smiled.

"LOOK! We're almost there!" Piper cried, "Get ready, everyone, we're gonna do some heavy duty fighting!"

The Black Dragon, the giant jet plane, took them to the tower.

"Brace yourselves, friends!" Big gasped, "We're going to be in a BIG fight!"

To Be Continued…


	25. Finale

****

DreamWatcher

Chapter 25:

Finale

"The beginning is the end

And the end is the beginning

A time for friends and family

As we share one last dream together…"

"BOMBS AWAY!" Bean chucked multiple amounts of bombs at the tall tower. Luckily, the tower was vulnerable to Bean's bombs. Immediately, the giant guards came to deal some damage.

"Okay, Team B and C, inside!" Knuckles ordered, "Team A, will you be alright!?"

"We'll be fine, go!" Bark shouted, then proceeded to punch the living lights out of a guard.

The rest of dwelled in, Team B searching for Remington and Rykor, Team C heading for Mogul.

"So…I wonder, if I was Remington, where would I be?" Vector searched, "Chaotix, time to put our detective skills to the test, search for clues!"

"That won't be easy." Espio sighed, "This tower changes, remember?"

"Not while Bean keeps bombing every part of the tower." Charmy hovered over them, "With more walls being destroyed, the room has no…well…room, to move to different locations."

"We just have to count on them." Tails ordered, "It's also the only way my location device will work."

"Whoa, when did you make that?" Vector gasped.

"I've had this for years, it picks up the presences of the room and makes a location of it." Tails fidgeted with it, "So far, we need more walls to be destroyed to find Remington and Rykor."

"What if Rem's with Mogul, as well as Rykor?" Vector asked.

"We still need to destroy this place on the inside in specific locations anyways." Tails came in, "If Team C encounters Rem and Rykor before we do, we start bombing and I got some dummy ring bombs to help."

"Well, I'm gonna search ahead, I'll call if I spot something!" Sonic commented, then sped off.

Team C wasn't so much in the dark as Team B as Jeremiah knew Mammoth's location.

"I guess those time powers are of great help." Knuckles nodded.

"Yea, but I hope Team B will make it here, I don't think we should have split them apart…Remington and Rykor are with Mogul." Jeremiah spoke dramatically.

"Still, they'll destroy the place in the inside." Mighty spoke, " Bean's got outside, they got inside and Tails' bombs he made will be of great help."

"How far until we reach our location, I'm getting kinda tired." Big sighed. Froggy sighed, "You're always tired."

"My legs weren't built to run such big distance!" Big groaned at his poliwag pal.

"He's at the top, we just have to make sure the rooms don't move, is all." Jeremiah sighed, "Look for double red doors."

"It's always double red doors." Rogue flew by them, "Can't get any more cliché then that, eh?"

"Yea." Amy spoke softly, she seemed a bit unsure of going on. Perhaps she was too afraid to see Mogul or maybe even more afraid to see Remington.

****

……………….

The three teams moved on. Mogul would have been well aware of their coming from his security cameras, but the giant elephant was occupied at the moment. He was thrown around his room and he did his fair share of throwing around. Mogul and his opponents were tired, bruised, and bleeding. Remington more so then other. Donned in his elegant samurai wear, the young brown echidna was the one bleeding the most. His pure magic should be healing him, but with so much injuries, it would take a while.

"You are strong, child." Mogul grinned, "Such a reason I wish to obtain your powers, as well as Amira Rose."

"No." Remington groaned, one knee on the floor, one hand on the floor, his katana on his right hand. Sweat mixed with blood.

"I don't plan to absorb all your power." Mogul spoke softy, despite his current situation, "Despite my high magic, completely absorbing your magic would cause such a strain on both of us, but especially me since I wouldn't give a care if you die."

"I will not die!" Remington stood up, slowly as he was injured, "At least, not until you taste Japanese steel!"

"Such brave words." Mogul smirked, "Look what I did to your uncle Rykor, I could do the same to you!"

Rykor was on the red carpeted floor, bleeding on the forehead. He had been knocked unconscious. Remington kept his stern warrior face, his sword now gripped tightly with both his hands and now, in a samurai stance.

"Come…" Mogul gestured, "Fight."

Remington didn't hesitate. He charged at Mogul who retaliated with an energy blast. Rem leaped out of the way and kicked the giant in his face. A tusk broke off. Mogul, pissed, sent another energy ball. Rem dodged them as well and gave a swift kick to his massive legs. Then Rem leaped, gripped tightly onto Mogul's head, then flipped him over where he crashed through the glass window where he fell…until he used his magic to fly up.

"YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE PEST!" Mogul screamed, "YOU DENY MY POWERS!?"

"You asked for me to come…I came!" Remington shouted, then the young samurai raced towards Mogul, risky as he was floating outside. Rem might fall if he didn't calculate this right. Mogul made a roar, then using his magic, quickly evaded Rem. Rem gasped as he was now in mid air before falling.

"NO! I cannot DIE NOW!" Rem shouted. He was saved though…by Mogul. Mogul held him by his leg, then flipped him until Mogul had him by his neck.

"Oh, just screw it, I'll risk it and absorb all your power." And Mogul proceeded. Rem struggled with all his might, but slowly, all his powers were being sucked in. He let out a massive groan of pain. At that time, Rykor woke up, and the rest of the Team heard his yells.

"That's Remington!" Amy gasped, "What is Mogul doing to him!?"

"Look, the door!" Mighty gasped, pointing to the double red doors nearby. Team C entered as the sounds of bombs rang through and Rem's painful yells. Once they all got in, Amy gasped.

"REMINGTON!" She cried. Rem was being sucked off his powers.

"MOGUL!" Knuckles angrily shouted. He glided over and tried to punch Mogul out, but the energy he was absorbing was keeping him invulnerable. Knuckles only ended up being flung back where Amy and Rouge came to his aid.

"You okay, handsome?" Rouge asked.

"We got to do something!" Knuckles cried. After his suggestion, Jeremiah started to glow a bright gold. Mogul turned to face who it was.

"Jeremiah!" Mogul gasped.

"Mogul, you shall not do ANYMORE DAMAGE!" Jeremiah shouted, "The Time Councils are VERY pissed off at you…that includes me…"

"I defeated MANY Time Guardians who have far exceeded you, what can a rookie like you do to me!? Mogul cried.

"You absorbed ALL the Time Guardians' powers that you have defeated!" Jeremiah shouted, "Making them powerless and disrupting time all over the universe…one of them was my father…you reduced him to a mere mortal when he's true call was that of a Time Guardian…though it does no matter now I have replaced him, I cannot forgive what you did to my father and the other Time Guardians."

"Save the speech, little boy." Mogul snickered, "Hundreds of Time Guardians fell before me…you will be of no exception." And with that, Mogul flung Rem inside where Knuckles grabbed him.

"Oh-No!" Amy gasped, "He's bleeding!"

"REMINGTON!" came the shaking voice of Rykor. Despite his head injuries, he ran to his nephew's side and held him close. Rem was unconscious. Rykor stared at Mogul, now glowing gold, "YOU MONSTER, YOU-YOU'RE NOT AN ANIMAL.YOU'RE…SOME…FREAK!"

"Why must you fight against me, you all should be in my side." Mogul sighed, "Once I absorb Amira's powers, I will be a Time God and I can fully change the entire planet to our benefit, a world free of humans and reign supreme of us, animals, our kinds."

"You cannot do that!" Jeremiah shouted.

"Why not!?" Mogul screamed, "WHAT HAVE HUMANS EVER DONE FOR US!?"

By this time, Team B came in.

"We gotta move it, this entire place is going to blow!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, look, more of your little party parade pals." Mogul spat.

"Whoa, he's all glowy." Sonic gasped.

"What's going on?!" Tails gasped.

"He's going to go back in time to stop humanity from dominating the planet!" Jeremiah gasped.

"What, a world without humans!?" Charmy gasped, "That's a stupid, evil thing to do!"

"YOU CREATURES HAVE BEEN SPOILED BY THOSE FURLESS APES!" Mogul's voice was booming, "THEY DESTROYED OUR KINDS AND LIVES!"

"But they belong on this planet as much as we do!" Knuckles shouted, "They may have altered our planet in images we animals cannot dare to see, but they were born in this planet as we have. It is much of theirs as it is OURS!"

"WRONG!" Then Mogul, quicker then Sonic can grab a McDonalds snatched Amy and started to absorb her powers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Her mouth wide open, her insides burning.

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Knuckles shouted at the top of his lungs. With fire burning inside him like nothing he has ever felt in his entire life, Knuckles leaped up to Mogul and tried to punch him. He ended up being ricocheted back. Knuckles shouted some more, then punched again. He was thrown, but he punched again, and again, and again! A fiery wave of one fist to another. Amy was halfway to fainting, but she could see the devotion Knuckles had. He wouldn't give up, no matter what. Another wave of punch. Knuckles' fists were starting to hurt, but he can't give up. Amy, he devoted his entire life to her. Knuckles, shouting wide, gave all his energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a MIGHTY swift and Mogul was thrown back, Amy landing on Rykor's arm as he caught her in time. Mogul was at the edge of the room. Knuckles fell down, breathing hard. He then saw Amy and ran to her.

"AMY!" he gasped.

"I'm fine." She whispered softly, "You stopped him from taking my powers." Knuckles weakly smiled with slight tears in his eyes. Rouge saw from afar with shock in her face. He nearly tired himself out and killed himself to free Amy.

"I guess he really does love her." Rouge grinned.

"YOU!" Mogul flew closely to Knuckles until both were face to face, "YOU INTERFERE?!"

"ALWAYS!" Knuckles shouted. Before the two could rumble, a huge BOOM was heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING INSIDE!?" came the shrill voice of Piper as she was speaking through Tails' communicator, a wristwatch with Eggman's face on it (Eggman gave it as a gift), "THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW, GET THE HELL OUT!"

"We gotta skedaddle!" Sonic shouted.

"But Remington's powers!" Amy weakly spoke, getting off Rykor and getting on her feet.

"I will stay and retrieve it back, ALL OF YOU, LEAVE!" Knuckles shouted.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Sonic cried, "You've been through some touch shit before, but no way in hell I'm going to leave-"

"GET OUT, THAT IS AN ORDER!" Knuckles shouted. The tower was violently rumbling, making Mogul and the heroes loose their balance.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, YOU FOOLS!" Knuckles cried. Any more protest to Knuckles was out of question as the rumbles made debris fall to the ground, blocking Knuckles and the unconscious Remington from the rest.

"Oh, crap!" Sonic screamed, "KNUCKLES!"

"REMINGTON!" Rykor cried. The rumbling got worse.

"We have to escape now!" Vector screamed, "We'll all die!" Vector and Espio started to drag the others out and they reluctantly ran.

More rumblings and more debris fell, blocking the large window that lead outside. The three were trapped.

"Looks like you two will die here." Mogul snickered.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE, TOO!" Knuckles cried, "You are trapped here as well!"

"I HAVE magic by MY side!" Mogul screamed, "With a snap of the finger, I'll teleport myself out."

"NO!" And Knuckles proceeded to deck him in the mouth. Knuckles kept beating up Mogul. If he kept this up, Mogul wouldn't be able to teleport…sure, he may die, but that was a risk he would take. It was Remington he had to worry about. What could he do with him?

"You will tire out eventually, echidna prince. "Mogul remained calm, "You already wasted your energy on me when you were trying to save that damn pink hedgehog."

"That pink hedgehog is the one I LOVE!" And Knuckles proceeded to beating him continuously.

Meanwhile, Team A was already on the Black Dragon, now awaiting for the other Teams who were halfway out before Amy stopped.

"Amy, what's the hold up, let's go!" Sonic cried.

"No." Amy shook her head.

"Oh, you're not thinking about going in there, are you!?" Sonic backed off, "You go back there, you won't have a chance to return!"

"I know." Amy nodded. Her pose, her voice, both were calm and silent, "But I can't escape…I'll regret it."

"Amy!" Tails gasped.

"You'll die!" Cream shrieked.  
You nuts, girl!" Vector came.

"Silly, foolish mistakes!" Espio came.

"Leave her be." Sonic sighed, starring at Amy, "She's made up her mind and you know how stubborn she can be."

"But Miss Amy will be killed!" Cream gasped, Cheese agreeing in it's Chaos language.

"Please, this is Amy, she'll figure something out." Rouge sighed, "Well, Amy, have a safe trip…be careful, kiddo, there's only one of you in this world."

"Thank you, Rouge…and thank you, Sonic." Amy smiled, giving her last peace with Sonic, "This might be good-bye."

Sonic and Rouge both nodded and they ran off, the rest following.

Rykor looked at Amy and gave him his piece, "…Save Remington."

"Okay." Amy nodded, then ran back. Rykor watched her leave, then ran the other way.

****

…………………

The fight between Knuckles and Mogul continued, both too tired, yet the echidna did not give up.

"Inevitable." Mogul sighed, "I may be tired as well, but not as much as you."

"I cannot give up!" Knuckles shouted, then sent another wave. Mogul retaliated and sent him back. Knuckles was too tired to move on.

"What hope do you have now?" Mogul asked, "Your love left you for dead…how can you still love her?"

"Because…" Knuckles groaned, "I feel her inside me…dead or alive, she will always remain inside me, always!"

"Foolish speech." Mogul sighed, "why do love struck people talk in that manner?"

"Because that's what lovers SAY!" Knuckles gasped. Was that Amy's voice? A loud noise and her mallet sent the rocks blocking their way flying.

"AMY!" Knuckles had a near heart attack. She came and helped him to his feet.

"We stick together, remember? Amy smiled, "That's what lovers do, right?" Knuckles was so badly injured, but his smile never left his face, "…Right."

"Then let's fight together." Amy held her mallet while Knuckles got his fists ready and the two attacked.

"YOU FOOLISH PINK HEDGEHOG! YOU ARE WIDE OPEN FOR ME TO ABSORB YOUR POWERS!" Mogul screamed.

"Like I don't know!?" Amy gasped, "I'll RISK it!" And the two fought some more. Mogul, enraged, finally manage to split the two and sent Knuckles flying in one direction and Amy in another. He immediately headed for Amy and was attempting to suck her powers again.

"AMY!" Knuckles cried, his right arm now dangling loose from pain.

"Die…" Mogul responded to Amy.

"I could say the same for you."

"HUH!?" came all three reactions. Mogul turned around and was met with Rem's fist. He was hurled back, only to speak in a shocked manner, "I sucked all your powers, you'd have been inches from death!"

"Please." Remington sighed, then made his stern face and continued to beat up Mogul, then he started to suck back the powers that rightfully belong to him. Such a power Remington never had before, but his emotions probably triggered it. The tower was starting to fall.

"Oh-No!" Amy gasped. Knuckles held her close with his one good arm. Amy went over to the pile of rocks and smashed them out to clear a path to the window.

"You can glide us out, can you?" Amy asked.

"Yea, but my right arm is broken, I can't carry two people!" Knuckles groaned. Their prayers were answered when the Black Dragon came.

"Need a lift?!" Piper cried from outside the plane's deck.

"You know it!" Knuckles shouted, "Remington, come on!"

"Someone has to hold him back, you go in first!" Remington gripped tightly onto Mogul.

"REMINGTON!" Amy gasped.

"I will not die today, Amira." Remington grinned, "That I promise."

"But…"Amy looked at Remington's grinning face, so full of confidence, it was hard not to believe him.

"Come on, Amy, let's go." Knuckles took Amy's hand with his good arm and the two boarded the Black Dragon. The tower was halfway down when the Black Dragon took off. Amy, Knuckles, and everyone watched as the tower crumbled. After a giant cloud of dust…there was nothing but ruins. The Black Dragon landed after the collapse and looked everywhere, but both Mogul and Remington was nowhere to be found.

"Jeremiah, where are they!?" Knuckles gasped.

"I can't tell you." Jeremiah sighed, "It is my duty as Time Guardian."

"So…what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Move on." was the only answer he could give.

And move on they did…

****

……………….

"It's been one full year since that event." Sonic sighed, "…Hectic. It's probably right up there in my list of "most hectic fights" of all time."

"Yea, well, we got another event to enter." Tails smiled, fidgeting with his bow tie.

"That fast already." Sonic looked up.

"Are you two still yakking?" Rouge came, wearing a sleeveless violet dress, "The wedding's starting, whether they wait for you or not."

"I know, I know." Sonic chuckled, "Let's go, I gotta honor my duties as the groom's best man."

And so thus came the wedding two kingdoms have awaited, the wedding of Knuckles and Amy.

"Well…we're here." Knuckles sighed, "The big one."

"Yea." Amy nodded.

"You look stunning in that dress." Knuckles grinned, "Here's to the rest of our lives." Knuckles sighed a bit.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I just feel like something's coming to mess things up." Knuckles chuckled, "Maybe I'm just nervous."

"Don't be silly, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Err…Miss Rose, I asked again, do you take Knuckles as your lawfully wedded husband till sickness and death?" Locke, Knuckles' father, the emperor was wedding the two.

"Ye-" The white double doors flung open and a figure entered. Everybody gasped.

"No way…" Sonic barely whispered.

"Don't mind me…I'm just here to witness the wedding."

"Remington!" Amy gasped, "We haven't seen you in a year!"

There was Remington, dressed in his royal clothes, hair groomed back and cut (now it's a bit shorter).

"What about Mogul?" Knuckles asked.

"He's taken care of, me and Jeremiah talked on what to do with him and let's just say…he's kind of frozen in time." Rem shrugged, "…For eternity."

"Miss Rose, do I have to ask again?" Locke sighed. Amy giggled, then replied, "Yes, I do."

"Then may I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And the two lip locked with roars of cheers going on.

……………………

After the wedding, Remington was well received with lots of hugs and kisses from his family. Knuckles and Amy were about to leave, but Amy wanted a brief chat with the brown echidna.

"Remington, thank you for everything." Amy smiled, "What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Just be happy." Rem sighed, "And I mean REAL happy with Knuckles, I got nearly killed trying to get you two back together."

"Wait, back together?" Sonic gasped, "You mean to tell me you dated Amy just so you wanted Knuckles and Amy to get back together!?!"

"Bravo, hedgehog, you won, you get the prize." Rem grinned, then walked off, "Come on, family, let's go home." And he left.

"I will NEVER understand that guy." Sonic sighed.

"I don't think any of us will." Jeremiah came from beyond, scaring poor Sonic as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on, let's go." And Amy and Knuckles was taken to their honeymoon.

"There goes that couple…starting a new life." Big smiled, "I think we're all starting a new life." He stared at Rouge and smiled. Rouge stared back and cocked a smile, too.

"Yea, we all are." She replied.

As Cherry Blossoms and roses flew about in the city of Echidnopolis and tears from Eggman and Thorn came out, friends waving their good-byes for now, and a lone brown echidna grinning all the way home, it seemed like a new time for all of them…

****

The End

Author's Note: YES! It's done! It's finished! I'm OVER THIS fic now! I hated this fic, really. Heh. I only finished it because I was so close to the end and because everyone who read this fic seemed to love it. Whatever questions you have, just ask, I don't care. The fic is a bit quick and fast, but I'm done! I'm done, this is over, now I can forever NOT give a crap about this fic. Thanks for all the support you all gave me and for reading this horrendous giant fic of disaster. Next time, I'll write something MUCH better. Heh. Until next time…

Neo


End file.
